The Confession
by TayMor
Summary: Fifteen years is a long time to silently love someone. But tomato seeds are the final straw, and Sasuke can't stop himself. But then what happens after isn't what he'd have ever expected!
1. The Confession

**Inspiration came to me in the night, as it so often does…**

**Happy Easter!**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Hyuuga Hinata.

He could remember the very moment he'd known.

She'd been four, and he'd just turned five. They'd been at his birthday party. Sasuke hadn't spoken a word to her, because he was smart for his age, and she had been staring at Naruto and trying to share her gummy bears, so obviously she wouldn't want someone like _him. _He was nothing like Naruto. Naruto was cool, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Naruto had given him a little beast of a puppy named Kurama. Apparently Naruto had picked it out himself at the pet store and had presented Kurama to Sasuke with the best of intentions, but the orange-ish dog had been bent on attacking Sasuke with reckless abandon.

Hinata had been staring at Naruto when Kurama ran past intent on torturing Sasuke some more. She had blinked those humongous grey eyes and punched Kurama on the nose.

She punched his puppy, and then she began to cry and apologize, and Sasuke had known that he was in love with her and probably always would be.

No one knew.

She didn't know.

And he wasn't about to tell her.

He'd given the puppy back to Naruto, and he'd tried not to laugh at how Naruto had blubbered like an idiot at the returned gift. Well, considering the fact that old Kurama hadn't died yet, and he and Naruto were next to inseparable, it had been a good gift to give.

It wasn't really fear that held Sasuke back. Really, it wasn't. He was a smart guy, that was all. It was obvious that she never really noticed him; not in _that_ way at least. It was obvious she was hung up on Naruto, who was hung up on Sakura, who was hung up on Sasuke, who was hung up on Hinata. It was all a mess, but it was a mess he knew.

He wasn't a coward. Not really. Just… if he upset the balance, strange things might happen. Also, he knew the worst thing that could ever happen to him would be that he had to watch Hinata struggle to find the words to let him down easy.

He would rather pretend to ignore her. He wouldn't try to pretend he hated her, lest he accidentally hurt her feelings or something. No, he would pretend he didn't see her, even though she was all he really thought about.

He saw her now, though.

Here she was again, at his birthday party, just like fifteen years ago. Fifteen years he'd loved her silently from the sidelines. Fifteen years he'd watched her from hooded eyes and waited for her to get over Naruto.

The blonde in question flung an arm over her shoulders as she approached Sasuke with a wrapped box in her hands. Sasuke, through force of habit, kept the scowl from rising to his face at the gesture, but he still felt that all too familiar twinge of jealousy squeeze his chest.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said loudly, ruffling Hinata's glossy hair with a tanned hand. Her face went bright red.

"H-Hi, Naruto," she almost whispered, stuttering over the greeting.

"I thought you weren't coming!" the blonde continued, oblivious to Sasuke's feelings. Naruto was the only one that didn't know how much Hinata liked him, so when the dark-haired girl sent a frantic look in Sasuke's direction, he gave a token sigh and got up to go to her rescue.

"Piss off, Naruto," Sasuke muttered, pushing his best friend out of the way. "Is that mine?" he asked dryly, his eyes dropping to the parcel in Hinata's hands. She nodded mutely and ducked her head.

"H-happy birthday, Sasuke-san," she said softly, and Sasuke blinked a little longer than necessary so he could focus on her voice.

"Thank you," he said simply, taking the gift from her hands. The noise level of the party jacked up a notch as Naruto got everyone hyped up with his sheer presence. Naruto was internationally loved. Sasuke… wasn't. Theirs was the type of friendship that no one really understood.

In the concept of the classics, Naruto was the Bingley to Sasuke's Darcy. He couldn't help liking Naruto. He couldn't help it. It wasn't because Naruto was the only one save Itachi that was fiercely protective of him. Naruto was the only one that seemed determined to stand with him. No matter what he did, Naruto always forgave him. It sucked, but there was no helping it.

That was another reason Sasuke had convinced himself that he shouldn't confess to Hinata. Because, she wanted Naruto, and what if Naruto manned up and realized it, and wanted her back? He was the best thing to happen to Sasuke, and Sasuke couldn't deny his best friend a girl like Hinata.

He sighed again.

"Come with me," he said to Hinata. "It's getting way too loud and I want to open this." He watched, feeling the familiar ache in his heart and the well-known clenching in his jaw as her eyes trailed from Naruto's back to meet his eyes. Her sad grey eyes reddened and then she gave him a brave smile and nodded.

Sasuke would have given anything to take her hand.

He would have given anything to kiss her like he wanted to, right there and then, but…

He sighed.

Turning, Sasuke walked off, expecting that she follow him. Pushing through the throngs of people clogging his apartment, Sasuke led the way to his room. In the hallway, he passed a group of guests playing spin the bottle like a bunch of kids.

"Sasuke! The man of the hour!" Kiba, one of the guests grinned from his place on the floor. "Come on and join us for a spin! The birthday boy should get a kiss, yes?" Damn Kiba. The dog breeder's loud voice was overheard by everyone in the near vicinity, and a humongous yell of approval sounded. Suddenly, all eyes were on Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes.

They were right. Maybe a kiss from some random chick would take his mind off Hinata and the cleavage her dress exposed. He knelt on the ground, placed his hand on the bottle, and spun it.

He had not paid much attention to where Hinata was, but the bottle did.

It stopped right on her.

And what Sasuke had waited for for about thirteen years, since the last time he'd tried when he was seven, presented itself. He was to kiss Hinata.

Sasuke turned to face her, and raised one brow. Hinata's face went beet red.

"I-I… I wasn't really a part of the game, so-"

Sasuke kissed her. He wasn't interested in hearing her refusal. Not after thirteen years of waiting. No, he was a man.

It wasn't a peck on the mouth like the last time. No, this was a full grown, all inclusive kiss. This was his tongue sliding against hers. This was his hand clasping the back of her head to hold her close. This was his head tilting to the side to get a better angle. This was… this was heaven.

And then it was over. She pulled away.

The cheers were deafening, but Sasuke didn't hear them. He couldn't hear them over his thundering heartbeat.

He didn't even know how he got up. He didn't know how he steadied the gift in his hands. He didn't know how he gave all the guests a blank stare and continued walking to his room.

When his heart was beating so fast his stomach felt a little queasy. When he couldn't think anything coherent besides the fact that he never wanted that kiss to stop. When his mind was consumed with the feeling of her mouth on his. When all he could think about was how she had actually responded.

He pushed the door open to his room and let her in, then shut it behind him. He knew what the others thought; that he was bringing her in here to 'get some', and truth be told, he really wished that he was… but no… maybe he'd have to wait another fifteen years for another kiss.

He put the gift on the bed and sat down, willing himself not to think such thoughts, because the notion alone was excruciating. Then he saw Hinata's face. She looked pale and drawn and tired. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What?" he asked bluntly, squelching the urge to touch her somehow. Had his kiss made her… no, that couldn't be it. It had been a good kiss.

"I… It's nothing, Sasuke-san," she said, her voice tight as she tried to smile. But her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Open your p-pres-pre…" She never got to finish the sentence, because she started crying.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. Sasuke was gripping the sheets in his fists to keep from going to her. He said nothing, did nothing… he just waited. "I just… it's Naruto… I'm trying so hard, and I don't think he notices at all," she said on a pained whisper.

Sasuke knew the feeling… only he wasn't really trying to catch her notice… he just wished she saw him that way.

"Naruto's pretty blind," he said softly, dropping his eyes to the present, and beginning to peel at the wrapper in an effort to distract her. If he touched her right now, he would kiss her again, and then she would _know. _

"I'm sorry," she said again, swiping at her eyes. "I-I'm sorry…"

Sasuke stared at the contents of the package.

Studio headphones, nunchaku (nunchuks), and two packets of tomato seeds for planting.

The words left his lips before he could do a damned thing to stop them.

"Hinata, I love you."

* * *

**I realize it's not my usual style, but was way too tired to come up with more... Review, plehz!**


	2. The Decision

**Aww you guys! You made me take the 'Completed' tag off! (^_^) **

**To the person that reviewed twice for this chapter to come out (Sazu)… you made me smile! Haha, that was seriously cute of you! As for the persons who mentioned my cliffie ending… that is my signature style of writing, I think!**

* * *

Wait.

Did he just say that out loud?

Shit.

She blinked. And stared.

Sasuke was not a good guy. He wouldn't tell her that it was okay, and that he would wait for her to reciprocate his feelings… and all that mushy, good guy stuff that maybe Naruto would pull. He wanted her to return them _now. _

He watched her mouth form a little 'o' and she took a deep breath like she was about to answer. Sasuke felt his insides tighten as he waited. What was she going to say?

If the door didn't burst open, and if Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee hadn't tumbled into the room, picked Sasuke up by his arms and legs and ran back out with him virtually helpless, he probably would have heard her response, too. As it turned out, his extremely loud friends did not care that he'd just confessed to Hinata… most likely they hadn't even suspected, because he'd been pretty much ignoring her for fifteen years, so when would he have time to notice her, right?

Wrong. It turned out, that to ignore someone, you had to acknowledge their presence first. In order to not go where someone went, you had to know where they were going. In order to… argh.

"Put me down," Sasuke demanded testily. People always had more fun at his birthday parties than he did.

"No way, Sasuke," Naruto declared from under his left leg. "We're singing Happy Birthday for you outside, and damn it, you are going to listen to it this time!" The last five or six times he'd evaded them neatly around the time that they wanted him to stand around and listen to them sing some stupid song to him.

"Guys. Put me down, now," Sasuke snarled, impatience seeping into his manner as he began to wriggle. His actions were futile, as he suspected they would be, since they all played football. He had to get back there; back to Hinata. The guys were tunneling through throngs of partiers who were all loudly cheering and chanting his name. As if he didn't already know what it was.

"No can do, Uchiha," Kiba piped up from under his right leg. The guys easily carried him downstairs, where it was like the college had vomited on his front steps. So many people, and he only knew a few of them! What the hell was going on?

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday, dear Sasuke!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

It was deafening.

And then they threw him into the pool.

But what was Hinata about to say? Even as Sasuke rose to the surface of the water, his thoughts were consumed with Hinata. This was the worst.

After fifteen years he'd up and confessed because she'd given him tomato seeds. He hadn't meant to. He'd just thought it like he always did… only this time he'd felt it so much it couldn't stay inside!

Sasuke's head burst up over the surface of the pool and once again he was surrounded by a throng of seriously loud people slapping him on the back and congratulating him. Why? All he'd done was survive to reach twenty years old. What was there to be congratulated about? Or was it that they had all heard him confess and were congratulating him on growing a pair… but even then, he hadn't even meant to confess. It had slipped out.

But now it was out there, and he needed to hear her response.

This wasn't high school anymore. He was a man. It wasn't good for a man to be alone, no matter who he claimed he was… and Sasuke would rather be alone than be with Sakura or Ino or even TenTen. Those girls were for high school. To break up with once you were going to college.

Sasuke pushed past the people, not really interested in looking at the faces or making a good impression. Actually, maybe he would skip the whole thing. Maybe he would just leave his own damn party and go somewhere else. A bar. To drink himself to screwed-up oblivion.

Naruto and the rest of the boys were definitely cleaning up this place when the party was over. He hadn't even agreed to this, but it was getting harder to deny Naruto and his damned blue eyes. He wasn't even a girl, but his best friend had years and years to practice his puppy-dog face, and it worked every time. Damn him.

Sasuke, wet and annoyed, pushed past the girls trying to display themselves for him and opened the door to his room.

"Hinat-"

It was empty. Obviously she would have gone. Obviously she would not have waited for him to come back. She'd probably never look at him again. Sasuke closed the door behind him and peeled off his wet shirt. Catching a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye, Sasuke's head shot up.

Was that…?

It was his reflection in the mirror. Now, he felt stupid. He could see the headlines already.

_THE GREAT UCHIHA SASUKE CONFESSES AND IS TURNED DOWN!_

Sasuke shucked his golf shorts, flip-flops and underwear and moved the short distance to his adjoining bathroom for a towel. He could feel a pounding headache coming on. See, this was exactly why he didn't want to make his love known to Hinata. This exact situation.

Sasuke pulled on some dry clothing and re-gelled his hair. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke yanked open the door to his bedroom, determined to go outside and mingle and pretend he was having a blast and just get through this one horrid night. Well, he had meant to do all that; truly, he had, but Hinata was standing outside his door, her hand raised to knock.

His heart skipped one painful, anxious, hopeful beat.

Could it be?

Was it possible?

"Sasuke…" she started. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room, slamming the door behind her. He stood in front her, eyes glued to her face, and waited impatiently for her to say… or do something. Anything!

"I-I … I didn't feel right leaving without answering you… your statement… I…" she was stumbling over her words, her face bright red and her eyes lowered. She nervously pushed the tips of her index fingers against each other and bit on her lower lip. The lower lip Sasuke had kissed not even half hour ago.

He lifted her chin, opening his mouth to tell her to just say what was on her mind, but when he saw her eyes, he knew. Damn.

"I… I'm sorry, but… I just can't… I don't… I love Naruto," she stumbled. Sasuke nodded brusquely, feeling his throat closing up and a strange burning pressure building up in his chest.

He'd never been rejected before.

It sucked serious ass.

"I know," he said shortly, instead of the customary genteel response that one could expect of a better man. He wasn't a good man, and probably never would be. He reached around her, desperately trying to ignore her flinch, and yanked the door open. Scowling at everything and nothing, Sasuke brushed past her and stormed out into the throng of people in his house, intent on getting himself stupid drunk to forget this whole nightmare.

He should have opened her present in private, damn it. He should have opened it in private so he could have whispered his love to the receptive audience of his bedroom walls and nothing would have changed. He should have done what he always did when she gave him cute, insightful presents. Every year, he opened his presents in private. Every year he saved hers for last and then whispered his feelings for her over and over in the quiet of his room, feeling out the words in his mouth… acclimating himself to saying them… imagining she was there to hear them and she felt the same, even when he knew she didn't. He should have stuck to tradition. If he had, he wouldn't feel like this. It wouldn't hurt so much.

They were both pathetic, Sasuke thought as he pushed past the guests in his apartment and headed for the liquor. Both he and Hinata were pathetic. Wanting after someone that didn't want them, and for so damn long.

He had to get over her.

He would, by the hook or the crook. He would freaking get over Hyuuga Hinata because he couldn't live like this anymore. Fifteen years? Fifteen years and he had done nothing… nothing but love her from the sidelines and now that he finally spilled the beans she rejected him.

Sasuke poured himself two drinks and leaned against the bar counter, downing them both swiftly. He didn't care about the taste, or the hangover he would have tomorrow. He just wanted to get it over and done with.

He deserved this. He must. Because he didn't even wish for the best for Hinata. He couldn't. In fact, he hoped Naruto turned her down, because that would probably give him a better chance with her. Not that he would encourage Naruto to do such a thing, because he did care about her feelings, but he couldn't help wishing she wasn't so fixated on his blonde best friend.

The rest of the night, Sasuke partied as hard as he could. He drank, he may have smoked some weed at some point, he kissed as much girls as he could, he laughed and pretended to have a merry time. He forced himself to have a merry time. Everyone was shocked, because the Uchiha rarely let loose this way… rarely had fun this way… so they took advantage of it… and he let them.

He caught glimpses of her in small fragments of the time he spent as a drunken birthday boy. She was drinking more than usual too. Naruto seemed a little quieter than usual, but not so much that Sasuke worried about it. He was too drunk to worry about it anyway! After a couple hours, there was so much alcohol in his system that everything that happened, happened in the moment only, and was forgotten in the next. It was all a pleasurable haze of white and his mind was empty of thoughts.

_Happy Birthday to me._

* * *

The first thing Sasuke was conscious of when he awoke was the pain. The physical pain, that is. This had to be the worst hangover he ever had the displeasure of having. His head felt like someone was attacking it with a power drill, while someone else took a nailgun to his forehead, and a third person trained a jackhammer to his skull.

Excruciating.

Next, came the emotional pain, which seemed to only compound the physical pain, spreading the areas of attack to his chest as well… his heart in particular.

Hinata had rejected him last night.

Sasuke lifted a hand and pressed it to his forehead, groaning in sheer agony. He wouldn't cry, though. That would be stupid. He wanted to, but he wouldn't. If he could just cling to the anger a little longer, before the sadness crushed him… If he could find any more anger to cling to…

At least his room was still dark, thanks to the black, heavy curtains he'd bought for this exact purpose. At least the sun wasn't reminding him that the world kept spinning after Hinata had turned him down. She looked like she'd felt bad about it too. Sasuke almost wished she had been mean and brutal about it, so that at least he could hate her for it… but he felt like he loved her a little more for being honest and for being even a little torn up about breaking his heart.

Damn.

Dragging his hand down his face, Sasuke shifted, reluctant to get out of bed and face the day. He could still smell leftover hints of her perfume from the night before… or was that his imagination? He knew what she smelled like by now. He knew it by heart. So it wouldn't be a surprise if he only _thought_ he smelled her, when he was really just thinking about her and remembering what she smelled like.

The movement, however slight, caused a knifing of pain in his head. Oh… and he felt nauseous. He'd never forgive himself if he ruined the rug in his bedroom; it would stink for ages. Sasuke rolled from the bed and barely managed to get to his bathroom and to the toilet before whatever he'd eaten last night came right back up.

There was a lot of stuff.

He didn't remember eating so much.

What the hell had he done last night?

Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the stench, Sasuke straightened, only to feel his stomach roil ominously before more alcohol and partially digested food and a whole lot of bile came surging up his throat in a disgusting chunky mess.

Disgusting.

Still, after emptying his stomach, Sasuke had to admit that he felt a lot better, if a little weak. Well, his throat felt raw and achy, and he could still taste the bitterness of bile and the gross taste of… oh Kami, he had better not think about it lest he throw up again!

Now it was time to wash his face, brush his teeth, drink copious amounts of coffee and water and pretend like nothing happened. He was outed to Hinata, who thank Kami was not the type to go and blab his secret to the whole damned world, but he wouldn't be outed to anyone else!

Moving slowly because of the pain in his head, Sasuke washed his face with cold water and readied himself for a shower after brushing his teeth.

Standing underneath the shower, Sasuke found himself so caught up in depressing thoughts of Hinata that he barely realized that the shower was not even on. Reaching forward wearily, he lifted the little lever that turned the shower on and stood under the hot water.

He was in the shower for some fifteen to twenty minutes before he snapped himself out of his daze and started to soap himself up. After rinsing himself clean, Sasuke stepped gingerly out of the shower and reached for his large, incredibly soft blue towel - that Hinata had given him in a set on his last birthday. He wrapped the comfortable towel around his hips, brushed his teeth another time for good measure and stepped back into his room.

Turning on the lights, but keeping them just dim enough for him to see, Sasuke turned to dry off and drop his towel on the bed.

The bed in which Hinata lay curled up, still fast asleep.

She had a plain gold band on her left ring finger.

He had a matching one.

What the hell?

* * *

**Tanaaa! This is what you get for begging me to put up another chapter! Credits go to my little brother (he is 10 years old) crohazard39 for the idea for this chapter! Haha review my lovelies and let me know what you think!**


	3. The Revealing

**Thank you so much for all the reads and reviews, and the follows and faves! Cannot believe I have 60 reviews already! Here goes! Hopefully, this chapter will be a little more lighthearted than the other two, ne?**

**Someone called the idea that they had somehow gotten married while drunk cliché, and sure it is, in a way, but in the cliché, it's the couple that ****_don't _****want to get married that usually end up that way… so don't hate meeee! (T_T)**

* * *

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. He had not seen this coming in a million years, and though he had been stoned last night, he hadn't been _that _stoned as to forget something as monumental as what gold bands on their ring fingers insinuated, right? Right?

Wrong.

Why wrong? Because upon searching the pile of clothing and random stuff he found on the floor, Sasuke found a legal document - signed by himself, Hinata, a well known Justice of the Peace and two random people's scrawls on the witness lines – proclaiming them Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke.

Moment of silence while his brain caught up to the situation.

Another moment of silence while his brain caught up to the fact that he was _married_ … to the girl of his _dreams_. What the hell happened last night?

As much as he tried to remember what had happened last night, all Sasuke was met with was a dense white fog of nothing. But the document and the rings on his and Hinata's hands were statement enough. They were married. And when the notion was solidified in Sasuke's brain… he… well, he laughed. Softly, so as not to wake her up, but he laughed. And the laugh came from the centre of his chest… Who was he kidding? It came from the left side.

Sasuke rested the paper on his dresser, and moved back over to the bed. She was his. His eyes roved over her sleeping form. She was beautiful even when she slept. Her lips were parted only slightly, and her face was so peaceful, so open, so… so perfect. He couldn't see her gorgeous eyes, but the sight of her dark blue lashes fanning over the tops of her cheeks made up for it.

He was never going to let her go. No matter how she begged, he would keep her. She'd learn to love him after a time, right? He would make it easy for her. He had to. It wasn't that he wanted her to be unhappy, or didn't care how she felt, but he really just wanted to be with her. Naruto, for sure, wasn't interested in her, so why should he leave her be? As much as he loved Naruto, Sasuke wasn't about to leave her up for grabs a moment longer, a decision compounded by the fact that she was his _wife _now.

Sasuke dragged on some underwear and knelt on the bed, before sitting on his heels and just looking at her. She was sleeping; she wouldn't notice, and he could look at her as long as he liked. Sasuke felt his eyes burn more the longer he looked, and he awkwardly swiped at them even as he smiled to himself, glad she wasn't awake to see him cry… even if it was from happiness.

She made a soft sound in her sleep, and her fingers twitched where they lay on top of the pillow she was cuddling. Sasuke's smile fell from his lips as the desire to be where the pillow was overtook him. She was asleep, right… so if he was careful, maybe he could get something else that he wanted.

Sasuke gingerly lifted her hand up, and tugged the pillow away from her, his breath stuck in his throat and his eyes glued to her face lest she wake up and catch him in the act. His movements halted when she mumbled something and sighed. His heart beating rapidly in his chest, Sasuke pulled the pillow from her and slowly took its place. As soon as he let her hand go, it slid over his chest and she snuggled closer to him.

Sasuke could hardly breathe.

Sure, he'd stolen random hugs from her when it was picture time or when celebrating a Konoha Shinobi football victory, but it had never felt like this. _He _had never felt like this! Sasuke gasped when she nestled her cheek against his bare chest, and he felt himself becoming a bit choked up. Fifteen years… fifteen years it had taken for him to experience this.

If this was how it felt when she hugged him in her sleep, Sasuke could only imagine what it would feel like if she hugged him voluntarily while awake and conscious. His heart ached with longing at the thought of such a thing.

Around ten minutes passed in Hinata's arms before Sasuke allowed himself to relax and simply enjoy the feeling, because it was highly possible that he wouldn't feel it again for a very long time. Before long, he found himself turning so he leaned more closely against her, and he nestled his face in her silky hair, which carried the faint scent of soft perfume and… and liquor – which was understandable. Sasuke's eyelids drooped and his breathing returned to some semblance of normalcy, and the raven relaxed to the point that consciousness began to fade.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start when Hinata pretty much leapt away from his body, and out of the circle of his arms. She'd no doubt woken up, and freaked. Oh dear.

"S-Sasu… Wha… What… What's…?" she stuttered, grey eyes wide and confused and panicky. She was breathing at rather unhealthily accelerated pace and was visibly hyperventilating as she stared at him, almost in tears. She had backpedalled off the bed, and was sitting on her rear with her back against the wall. Sasuke's hands shot up immediately into the universal sign of the truce.

"Please don't freak out…" he said in a monotone, even though his heart was racing in tandem with her panic. The worst thing would be if she got too freaked, and he wasn't able to calm her down, and then he'd begin to panic at the idea of losing her, and the whole thing would go to hell.

"But I… I d-don't …. What…. Did we…?" she stumbled, her eyes darting around the room anxiously. She was still breathing too quickly for Sasuke's comfort, but it was a little amusing… Humor was one side of the coin in Sasuke's possession, the other being panic. She was already panicking, so Sasuke went with humor.

"I would answer, but I have no idea what you are asking," Sasuke deadpanned, his hands still raised, and a smile inching its way to his lips. He squelched it. No need to make her think he was laughing at her.

"Calm down… take a breath, and ask me what you wanted to ask me," he said calmly, suddenly thankful he had had quite a while longer than she to acclimate himself to what reality now was for them. He'd best break this to her slowly. Hinata visibly took a breath, a shaky one at that, and her timid gaze returned to Sasuke.

"What h-happened last n-night?" she asked in a small voice. Sasuke blinked solemnly at her before responding.

"You rejected me…" he said blankly, purposely evading what he assumed she meant. Her gaze fell from his and to the carpet. Sasuke watched as she fingered the soft threads beneath her, moving fingers being what he knew was a nervous tic for her. He'd had a while to study her mannerisms, after all.

"I-I'm sorry… If I… I'm sorry…. But I meant… what happened after that?" she asked, her hesitant gaze sliding back up to meet his.

"We got shit drunk… and I don't remember anything much," Sasuke muttered. Hinata opened her mouth to ask something, glanced at the bed, reddened to the point where Sasuke began to worry a bit, and then slammed her mouth shut.

"Did we…?" she began after a long, silent and very awkward moment, her voice so low it was almost inaudible. Sasuke stayed silent, waiting for her to finish her question.

"Did we…?" she tried again before trailing off again. Sasuke stayed silent, hard pressed not to grin at her obvious nervousness and shyness. It was so totally and completely adorable; he felt to just go over to her and envelope her in his arms. But that would probably freak her out, so Sasuke stayed put. It was difficult, but he stayed put.

"D-Did we…?" she went on for the third time before her lids slid shut and she fainted. Sasuke deadpanned for a split second before he vaulted off the bed and scooped her into his arms. Was the thought of bedding him that daunting to her? Sasuke ignored that notion to the best of his ability as he carried her to the bathroom and set her on the toilet so he could press water to her face.

"Hinata," he murmured as he applied the cold tap water to her eyelids and cheeks. "Hinata, wake up," he continued. Worry began to seep into him, causing his hands to tremble a bit. He shook her gently by the shoulders, careful not to hurt her.

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before they slowly opened. When Hinata saw his face so close to hers and his dark eyes peering deeply into hers, her eyes widened. Sasuke knew his eyes were probably screaming his feelings for her, but he couldn't really help it, and she already knew, so it made no sense to hide it. Besides, she was his wife and he was not in the least bit prepared to change that. Sasuke also thought she didn't get close to the amount of affection and attention she deserved, and he was determined to give it to her… whether or not he managed to stay hitched to her.

"What…?" she began, a tinge of sadness in her eyes when she saw the look in his. She looked away, and then dragged her gaze back to his. Sasuke struggled to rein in the blatant warmth from his eyes so she would be more comfortable, but his heart squeezed in longing. If only she would look at him in that way.

"You fainted," Sasuke answered simply. Her face reddened and she looked away. Sasuke let her, because he could look at her any way he wanted when her focus wasn't on him.

"I was tr-trying to ask if we… If we did _it…" _she managed to say, and Sasuke felt a little bit of pride push into his chest at the notion that she'd pushed through and asked a question that was horribly embarrassing for her… even though the wording was still very timid.

"I don't know," Sasuke returned, his sharp eyes taking in the hope that crept into her eyes at his response. "But it is highly possible," he continued, dashing the hope and creating instead an emotion he had never imagined she would feel. Curiosity.

She looked away from him, her gaze dropping, and then her cheeks flared red again. She was staring at his chest. His bare chest. Her gaze dropped even lower and she got so red Sasuke was certain she would faint again. She had noticed he was not wearing anything but fitted black boxer briefs that ended a little above mid thigh.

Sasuke grasped her cheeks and lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes.

"You fainted the last time you got this red," he said simply in explanation… which only seemed to embarrass her further. Sasuke reached for a large towel that was hanging on the rack and draped it over his shoulders in an attempt to make her more comfortable. He would have gone and put on some more clothing if it was any other girl, but he had the not entirely irrational fear that she would run if he took his eyes off her.

"Is this any better?" he asked. She nodded mutely and the red in her cheeks dissipated, but only marginally.

"There's one more thing…" Sasuke said, lifting her left hand with his. He traced his finger over the band on her ring finger. He waited until she was looking at him expectantly before he continued.

"We got married last night."

* * *

**I know, you hate cliffies, but it keeps you coming and amuses me, so there is another! Please review! I wanna hear what you think~!**


	4. The Shirt

**Ty for the reviews, follows, and faves! I hope you don't mind me keeping these chapters short and sweet!**

* * *

If Hinata could have turned to wood before his very eyes, Sasuke had the uncanny belief that she would have in that very moment. She went so still Sasuke almost worried for a second, and then her face flooded with heat.

Sasuke slapped his palms to her cheeks when he noticed her eyes rolling backwards. He was not allowing her to faint right now.

"Wh… How?" she said on a whisper so frail Sasuke almost promised her he'd undo it. But he wouldn't.

"I am not sure… but I have the document with our signatures, and … well we're both wearing rings, so I suppose that we might have done it while we were stoned last night…" Sasuke said plainly. It wouldn't make sense to try and beautify the situation. He was pleased as punch inside, not that he would let her know that, but he knew the whole thing must look pretty daunting in her eyes.

"Oh, Kami…" she breathed, putting the back of a hand to her forehead. "Wh… What do we do now?" she asked, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Well… I'm not planning on reversing this. Everything happens for a reason," Sasuke declared, but in a soft tone so she wouldn't freak out. Hinata blinked at him, and then she stared off unseeingly at a random spot on the wall behind Sasuke.

"But… what if… what if we're not compatible?" Hinata asked. "How could this happen? What will my father do? Oh, what will Naruto say? What will everyone think?" she was firing the questions at him one after the other, and Sasuke let her. All he had to do right now was make sure she didn't hyperventilate.

"What do _you _think, Hinata?" Sasuke asked slowly, quietly. The questions halted, her mouth still open as if she was about to say something.

"I…" she gasped. "I don't kn-know," she finished, before her eyes went shiny with unshed tears and she sniffed. This time, Sasuke allowed himself the privilege of holding her… while she was awake. She was his wife now, right?

He folded both arms around her, pulling her close against him and running his hands over her silky hair. She sniffed, her shoulders shaking quietly, and Sasuke knew she was crying. Well, that was to be expected, right? At least she wasn't… totally freaking out and screaming or running around, right?

"Hey, hey, I'll help you figure it out," Sasuke said, trying to be gentle, even if it was a bit out of character for him. "Just take it easy, alright?" Sasuke tried not to grin like an idiot at the fact that she was currently awake, and wrapped in his arms, and not pulling away.

"I'm sor-sorry," she blubbered, pulling away after a long moment and wiping her eyes.

"It's okay," Sasuke replied, using his thumbs to wipe her tears. They were in private, and she was crying, so … so he could show her the side of him he never showed anyone, right?

"I just… what was I thinking?" she sniffed.

"Maybe it's not so bad," Sasuke suggested. He was going to kiss her now… again. But he'd make sure she was at least a little bit into it this time.

"Kiss me… if you like it, then we can go from there, right?" he continued, smoothing her hair gently from the side of her face. Scared grey eyes met his and he watched her blink as she thought about it. She bit her lip in indecision.

"Maybe we could just try at this, and see if we can work… together… before we think about trying to undo this," Sasuke said. "Because I'll be honest," he continued, "I don't want to be separated from you."

Hinata gulped and blinked, her eyes roving over his face as she tried to determine whether or not he was serious.

"Were… y-you mean… y-you were serious?" she hiccupped, her eyes wide and unsure.

"Yeah. Have I ever lied to you before?" Sasuke said, a little miffed that she thought he'd make a joke of it.

"N-not that I know of," she said with a tremulous smile. "B-but you never… never showed any i-interest," she went on, her gaze dropping from his. Sasuke lifted her chin with a crooked index finger so she could look into his eyes.

"You've always loved Naruto," he said softly. "I thought one day he'd wake up and notice you, so it wouldn't make sense pursuing you… but he hasn't, and we're almost all twenty years old… and I don't want to wait any more," he continued in his usual smooth tone… even though he was trying his hardest to clamp his mouth shut internally. What the hell was up with this verbal diarrhea? It seemed like in her presence, everything he thought came spurting out of his mouth without his being able to stop it.

Hinata blinked in disbelief of his words.

"Wh… who are you, and what have you done with Sasuke?" she asked, her stutter gone in the face of her blurted question. Sasuke couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. What else was there to do?

"It's me…" he said, schooling his features. "I don't know what's happening to me either… I don't usually speak so much," he said, looking away from her.

"It's… It's nice…" Hinata said softly. Sasuke's head snapped up to face her… but she was looking away. They were both red in the face, and Sasuke knew that they must make such a sight, what with her sitting on the toilet lid and him kneeling in front of her in just his underwear with a towel draped over his shoulders, and both of them blushing like idiots.

He cleared his throat.

Well, this was awkward.

Sasuke was just about to stand when Hinata muttered something.

"I… l-let's try," she said, a little clearer this time. Sasuke felt his face burning. He didn't respond, but waited for her to continue. "M…maybe a-after I sh-shower…?" she added hesitantly.

Sasuke nodded and stood, turning to the bathroom closet where towels were folded up and placed on a shelf. Removing a large burgundy one with a matching wash-cloth, he handed them to her and blinked.

"I'll grab something for you to put on," he said after a moment, stepping from the bathroom to give her some privacy. Locking the door behind him, Sasuke leaned his back against it and felt heat surge to his cheeks at the mere thought of her wearing one of his T-shirts and shorts. He felt heat pool to… to other areas as well, but he forced himself to wait until he was well and truly _by himself _before entertaining thoughts of that area. He also had to make the conscious decision to give her a dark coloured shirt to wear, because Kami help him, if he gave her a white one…

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, Sasuke moved to his chest of drawers to get something for her to change into. Upon opening the drawer, white shirts seemed to jump up at him.

No. Something dark.

His hand hovered over the white shirt as temptation gripped him. In a white T-shirt, the material would stretch and… He picked up the white shirt. But he would be taking advantage of her… he was already married to her, so maybe he should consider for her instead… He put the white shirt back down and picked up a black one. His hand trembled with the desire to put it back down and grab the white one, so he slammed the drawer shut before he could change his mind. He took out a pair of his smallest beach shorts and placed them on the bed with the shirt.

He was going to go crazy!

Sasuke was sure of it! Even the sound of the shower running set his heart to racing, and he put his hands to his ears to block the sound. Still, he was painfully conscious of the fact that Hinata was in his bathroom having a shower and… Sasuke looked down. Oh… Oh hell no. There was _no way _he was going to allow her to come out of the shower and freaking see him in this _condition_!

He couldn't believe he was even _in _this condition to begin with! All he'd been doing was thinking about her, and now…

"Hinata?" Sasuke called softly, rapping his knuckles against the wood of the bathroom door. The shower turned off and she responded.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm going out to get some breakfast. The clothes are on the bed."

"O-Okay," she returned. The shower turned back on.

Sasuke dragged on some skinny jeans and a grey hoodie and grabbed his billfold and car keys. Sticking his feet into some boots, Sasuke almost trotted from the room in his effort to get somewhere he could be alone for a while.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Sasuke hastened to his car, sliding behind the wheel and locking the door behind him. He rested his head against the headrest and exhaled.

"Hinata, what are you doing to me?" he whispered in the silence of the car. He was still turned on, his heart was still racing, he still wanted her to have a white shirt instead of a… urk… this was not helping. He'd better go get some breakfast!

Sasuke drove the short distance to a western-style restaurant, and purchased three egg and bacon sandwiches, a black coffee for himself and a latte for Hinata and two large cups of orange juice. He set the food carefully back in the car and sat behind the wheel.

He drove back to his apartment, careful not to make the beverages spill, and parked outside. Taking a quick breath, Sasuke turned the car off, ran around to the passenger side, and balanced the goods in his arms. He kept them steady until he got to his door, then he put the drinks on the ground so he could open up. After opening the door, he took the drinks back up and went inside.

Sasuke rested the breakfast on the counter and ran his hands through his hair.

Sasuke walked back to the bedroom, knocked twice to announce his entry. His face reddened and his mouth went dry when he opened the door.

Oh… Oh dear.

* * *

**Whatever did he see? Tanaa! Well, I don't really know, but I am exhausted, so I ended it here! Teehee! Let's see what I come up with next time! If you have suggestions, feel free to PM them to me, or, even better, put them in a review!**

**If you notice, the chapter names are all The + something. I think it would be cool of you guys to suggest one word to put after the 'The' and I will try to shape the upcoming chapter on it. The suggestions will be randomly selected!**


	5. The Kiss

**Heya! Thank you for the fantastic response from you guys! Everyone is asking about how they got married, and that will all be revealed, as soon as Hinata convinces Sasuke to do some digging… because we all know, he doesn't really care ****_how…_**** teehee (^_^). Anywho, this chappie is gonna be kinda cutesy, I guess… and I'm not really planning to make this a heavy sad dramatic story like some of my others. Tell me what you think of that plan in a review at the end please!**

**Did I forget to mention that if you suggested a chapter title, you would get credit for it? Well, no worries, you have every upcoming chapter to try again! **

**Credits to Forever Angelic for this chapter title!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Kiss**

Sasuke took a cautionary step backwards. Or maybe it was forwards. He really meant for it to be backwards but his brain activity was a bit dulled…wires crossed… you know how it is…

Considering she was only in a towel.

Her hair was wet – he had a weakness for wet hair… Beach trips with Hinata were torture…

Her skin was still wet too, with water droplets clinging to her shoulders, arms and face.

Her eyelashes were all damp and spiky and…

And then she noticed him, squeaked (very cutely), and the towel slipped from her grasp as her beautiful lips parted in surprise.

The gentlemanly thing to do when exposed to a girl's wet, naked body would be to avert the eyes. Unfortunately, Sasuke was not a gentleman in the least (so he liked to tell himself) and instead, his eyes widened, taking in a sight that would most likely be tattooed onto his brain from here on out.

Damn, she looked good.

Like ultimate female perfection.

Her gasp snapped him out of the miniature trance caused by her smokin', drool-inducing bod and back to the present.

"Uh…" That was the dumbest response Sasuke had ever come up with in all of his twenty years. 'Uh'? Seriously? He recovered.

"I'll give you some privacy." Who said he couldn't be a gentleman? Well… whoever did, obviously had his personality spot on, because even though he said he would give her some privacy, he didn't actually move. Well… he couldn't, really.

"A-ano…" Hinata almost whispered, her small hands wrapping around herself in an effort to hide her nakedness… it didn't really work, considering the fact that she … well her chest area was… her hands were too small, dammit!

A chuckle rose to Sasuke's lips at her obvious embarrassment (yes, her whole face was bright red again), and he stupidly wondered why she didn't just pick up the towel… but then he thought of the sight he'd be subject to if she bent over to p-… Oohhh shit… well, maybe she could have knelt and… no that wouldn't work either…. She was pretty much stuck.

It was her fault, for taking so long in the shower. That was the notion Sasuke used to comfort himself with as he backed out of the room, still in a bit of a trance. He felt a keen sense of disappointment when the door to the bedroom closed, cutting off his view of her, then a particularly unsettling thought occurred to him.

What if she refused him that kiss later on because he'd stumbled upon her in such an advanced state of undress?

That was enough to pull a scowl out of him. It would be unfair if she did that, wouldn't it? He was a male, and when faced with such… _her, _he couldn't _really _be expected to look away, right? She was so freaking perfect! Smooth legs, curvy hips, small waist… ahem… her chest… hot damn, whatever did she do in her past life to be blessed with those? And the amazing thing, was that she looked quite proportionate!

Sasuke sat at the counter and began taking the food out of the bags.

Sasuke liked big breasts any day, but if the woman came off looking too top-heavy, the appeal was lost for him. Hinata, though… she wasn't top heavy at all… she was just… perfect, and…

Before Sasuke could go over his mental description of all her womanly attributes, the bedroom door opened, and Hinata came out, dressed in the dark T-shirt and his shorts. Funny enough, the sight of her in his clothes made his face redden even more than seeing her completely naked. Funny, that.

The shirt… it looked so damn good on her, and Sasuke knew deep inside himself, if he was honest, that he wished he'd given her the white shirt. Damn it. Her frame was smaller than his, but the way the shirt looked over her chest was just… damn. He was staring at her openly, and he knew he should at least try to hide it, but her hair was still wet and curling and…

"I-I know what you're thinking…" she muttered softly, a small hint of accusation in her voice. "S-So d-don't even tr-try to f-fake it." The fact that she was stuttering while being mad at him was so impossibly cute that Sasuke had to struggle not to grin or pull her into his arms.

"You're impossibly hot," was all he said, thankful that his voice remained smooth this time around. She blushed, and turned away to hide her smile.

"I-I haven't f-forgiven you yet…" she said, pouting a little. Sasuke was forced to remember, by her slightly relaxed manner around him, that she was not the one with the fifteen-year love. He was. It was unsettling.

"I got you an egg and bacon sandwich and a latte… but you can have the black coffee if you like it…" he muttered, a little distracted by her words. Was he going to get that kiss?

"I like black coffee," she said, her eyes sparkling with … something. Sasuke immediately felt a little uneasy. Oh, crap. That meant he'd be stuck drinking a latte? He abhorred sweet things! He scowled, but handed her the black coffee and her sandwhich.

He stared balefully at the latte. Oh damn… damn, damn, damn. It was barf-worthy, really. Sasuke cut a glance at Hinata, but she was busy taking the wrapper off her sandwich. They muttered a quiet 'Itadakimasu' before she raised the sandwich to her lips and took a dainty bite. Sasuke was transfixed, as he always was, when Hinata ate. She was too adorable for words. Even the way she chewed was cute… and he was coming to terms with how whipped he was…

His eyes narrowed a little when she reached for his… _her _black coffee. She paused and looked up at him.

"Aren't you g-going to eat?" Sasuke blinked at her before taking a bite of his sandwich. He didn't so much as stop staring at her, though. She smiled, the black coffee still in one hand, and her sandwich in her other hand, and took another bite of the sandwich.

"Wh-what about your drink?" she continued after chewing. In the time it took her to eat half a sandwich, Sasuke had already finished one of his and was moving to the next. Sasuke reached for the latte, scowling at her, and took a drink. He grimaced at the, to him, overpowering sweetness. Eagh. How did people enjoy this?

"G-good, isn't it?" Hinata continued, giggling only slightly. Her mirth stopped, however, when she tasted the black coffee. Her cute face screwed up in distaste and she shoved the cup in his direction.

Sasuke grinned. What a troublemaker. She'd just wanted to see him drink the latte, hadn't she? But then she'd underestimated the glory of the black coffee. She smiled back at him. Sasuke took another bite of his sandwich and nudged the latte over towards her with his index finger. She took a hasty sip of the latte to get rid of the taste of the black coffee. Then, something occurred to Sasuke. What if this had been her plan all along?

"I still want my kiss," he declared without looking at her, because the effect of his statement would be null and void if he went and blushed. He slid a glance over to her and saw that she was blushing furiously and concentrating on her sandwich more than was necessary.

"I-Indirect k-kiss…" she muttered, glancing at the coffee cup in front of him. Oh, the manipulative little… Sasuke grinned.

"I haven't drunk from mine yet... so you're the only one that got a kiss. I'm still waiting," he said, staring her down. She blushed again, obviously having expected him to have drunk his coffee to get rid of the latte taste.

"A-ano…" she murmured, tracing idle patterns on the counter-top with her index finger. Sasuke swallowed. He had a hard time not wishing he was the counter right now…

"Come here and kiss me. You said you would try it," he said blankly instead, keeping a steady gaze on her. She looked up at him and pouted. Then she hid her face behind her hands and groaned.

"I… I am g-gonna t-taste like sandwich… A-after I b-brush my t-teeth?" she pleaded, her huge grey eyes making Sasuke know he was going to give her what she wanted even though he _really _didn't want to.

Wait… she was going to _taste _like sandwich? As in… she was planning on… she was not going to just give him a peck on the lips? Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest and he felt that stupid burn on his cheeks.

"Thirty seconds," he muttered, pulling his coffee closer to him and taking a sip.

"Ten," she responded immediately, not looking at him. Apparently, two could play this game of how long their kiss should actually last.

"Thirty seconds," Sasuke repeated staunchly, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Fifteen seconds," she amended. Sasuke blinked, and a smile pushed to his lips. He squelched it.

"Twenty-nine seconds," he said, conscious that he'd only taken off one second. She looked up at him, and, feeling her gaze on him, he looked back at her.

"Twenty seconds," she said, a determined stare on her face.

"Thirty seconds," Sasuke said, pushing it back up to half minute. "You know I can make you like it," he murmured, leaning forward on the counter a bit. Her brows lowered.

"Y-you're taking a-advantage," she went on, staring him down, even though she was back to stuttering.

"Twenty-five seconds," he amended, trying not to feel bad.

"Deal," she said, smiling. Did he sense a bit of triumph in that? Damn it. She'd played him. Whatever. All would be well. She'd brush her teeth, he'd brush his, and then he'd get to kiss her for twenty-five seconds. Twenty-five seconds was not bad. He'd had girls fall in love with him in less… only Hinata was different.

Sasuke cleared up the wrappers and paper bags and dumped them. He turned to Hinata, who was still at the counter fiddling with the cover of her latte.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked. "I have spare toothbrushes." She took another sip of her horrendously sweet drink, then reluctantly got to her feet. Sasuke watched her approach until she was about a foot away from him. Her gaze slowly rose to meet his.

At least she wasn't freaking out. Sasuke wondered what she had been thinking while he was gone, that she was so calm now. He didn't mind.

He led her back to the bathroom and handed her a spare toothbrush that in the cupboard in the bathroom.

He watched her remove it from the wrapper, his heartbeat speeding up with every passing second. He couldn't help feeling a little keyed up. A little impatient. A little like he would brush her teeth for her so she would hurry up.

"I'll be waiting no matter how long you take," he said, staring blankly down at her. She had the good grace to blush furiously, knowing that he'd caught her in the act of stalling.

Sasuke watched her brush her teeth, and waited until she was done to brush his. Obviously she wouldn't like the taste of the black coffee in his mouth. He rinsed his mouth and dried it and turned to her.

"N-not here," she murmured, indicating the bathroom with her eyes. Sasuke's left brow rose.

"Lead the way, then," he said softly. She bit her lower lip, her face red, and turned to go back into his bedroom. Only she didn't stop there. She led him to the living room and sat awkwardly on the couch. Sasuke sat beside her and let his gaze slide over her face.

"This good now?" he asked with a small smile. She gave a shot nod. Sasuke didn't waste any more time.

He leaned towards her, pausing a few centimetres from her face so she could close the gap. No need to make her too uncomfortable, because that would kill the fun of the kiss completely.

"Wait," she said, nibbling on the lower lip he was aching to kiss. Sasuke paused, waiting for her to continue.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She looked a bit worried.

"C-can you promise me something?" she queried, fiddling with the corner of the sofa cushion. Anything she asked, he would probably do. Not that he would let her know that.

"What?"

"C-could you promise to… to f-find out what h-happened last night? Why we are… you know…"

"Married?" Sasuke filled in, rubbing his ring with a thumb. Hinata nodded, sneaking a glance at him.

"C-could we find out?"

"If you promise to give us a try," Sasuke returned, wanting some assurance that he would have some time with her. She nodded and, after a small moment, leaned a tiny bit closer to him, but not close enough to touch. He could feel her warm breath, though. He closed the gap for her.

At first, their lips only brushed. Just a butterfly kiss. Then Sasuke pressed closer, flattening his lips against hers. He didn't have all the time it would take to do this properly. He only had about twenty-two seconds left.

He parted his lips, pressing small kisses to her lower lip before he nudged hers apart. And oh, holy heaven. Obviously she tasted like minty toothpaste, but there was something so… Hinata about it… and her mouth was so warm and wet and…

Sasuke's fingers were in her damp hair before he even realized it, and he was pulling her head closer to his for a deeper kiss. And then she was kissing him back. He didn't want to think about why she was so good at kissing, and where she learned to do _that _with her tongue. Sasuke was really, really glad he was seated, because there would have had to be a wall or something if they were standing… simply because his knees … were they knees anymore, or just jelly?

Sasuke pulled her closer; egged on by the soft sounds she made, and tilted his head for a better angle. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, but she wasn't pushing him away, so Sasuke didn't move. Away, that is. His tongue and lips were doing a lot of movement. Not to mention his heart and lungs…

His hand came up to her impossibly soft cheek, and he shivered slightly when her hand slipped round to tangle with the hair at the nape of his neck. He sighed softly against her lips, knowing they had been going for longer than the agreed time, but not near ready to let her go.

She pulled away.

Sasuke opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed.

He would have relished the moment, but there was an insistent banging on the door. Sasuke stood, trying to regain his composure – because kissing a shower fresh, wet-haired Hinata wearing his clothing was … pretty much a fantasy – and made his way to the door.

He yanked it open, the first thing he saw being frantic blue eyes.

Naruto?

"Is it true?" the blonde pretty much yelled. "Tell me it isn't true!"

* * *

**Oho! Whatever is Naruto doing here? Review, my lovelies, and remember to leave a suggestion for the name of next chapter! You have the power to shape this baby! **


	6. The Visitor

**WAAOOWW! (0_0) I literally cannot believe we are at 115 reviews as at this particular moment! You guys are seriously AWESOMESAUCE! I wish all those who followed and reviewed would leave a comment, but I will take what I can get! *huggles everyone* Thank You!**

**Someone asked for Hinata's POV. Here is the dealio. Having it from Sasuke's POV alone kinda puts the reader in Sasu-chan's shoes, that is, everyone is wondering what Hinata is thinking. If more people want Hinata's POV, though, I may include it later on.**

**To .Bishie's: Yes, it was expected that people would be disappointed in Sasuke's refusal to turn around. A good man would have turned around. Sasuke, however, was desperately trying to convince himself that he wasn't completely in the wrong for staring, so you don't sound like a bitchy feminist! (^_^)**

**Credit to DageRee for the chapter title!**

**Chapter 6: The Visitor**

* * *

What.

The.

Hell?

"... the hell are you on about?" Sasuke muttered blandly, blinking slowly at his best friend. Naruto was a serious ball of energy on most days, so Sasuke sometimes had to slow him down with, well, questions.

"Oh, this had SO better not be true!" the blonde continued, plowing his way into Sasuke's house despite Sasuke's attempt to block off the door with his body. Although both men played football, Sasuke was agile while Naruto was… raw power. It was suffice to say that Sasuke would not have provided much of an obstacle for Naruto.

"I still don't get what you are talking about," Sasuke mumbled resignedly, closing the front door behind Naruto and turning around. The blonde had not even registered Hinata's presence yet, and she had literally turned to stone in the living room, all wide eyes and red cheeks. Sasuke scowled at the longing in her eyes. Was that how he looked?

"I heard from Shikamaru, man! I'm your best friend! How could you do this to me?" Naruto continued, his blue eyes wide and accusatory. Sasuke sent an anxious look Hinata's way. What was Naruto insinuating? Did more people know about him and Hinata being married? Did their getting married force Naruto to realize he had feelings for Hinata? And if so, what would she do? Sasuke knew the answer to that already. She'd want to leave him, for Naruto.

Sasuke clenched his teeth against the pain that notion caused. Well, she'd have another think coming. He wasn't prepared to let her go. Not after so many years of waiting.

"Do _what,_ Naruto?" Sasuke snapped, cranky because of his position and Naruto's annoying vagueness. Naruto rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Geez, Sasuke. No need to get your panties in a bind. I was talking about this morning's game, man! You know, The Oto Sound versus The Suna Puppets! You let me drink way too much last night, and I got hung over, and missed the game! I heard that The Oto Sound beat the Puppets 5-0!" The blonde's eyes were wide with pain over his other close friend's team's apparent loss. "It's not true, is it? Gaara is awesome, so how could that be possible?"

Sasuke blinked.

This was about football?

Not him and Hinata?

Relief was almost blinding for Sasuke at that moment. He relaxed.

"Dude, that sounds half baked. What was Shikamaru doing when you asked?" Sasuke asked, knowing that if the Nara was watching clouds, he'd say anything to get rid of Naruto. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aha, he was cloud-watching again. I should have known he'd pull a fast one on me," he muttered. "I just… I just didn't want it to be true, you know." He blinked, just noticing Hinata's presence. "Aww, hey, Hinata-chan," he said, grinning brightly at her.

Sasuke felt his heart squeeze at the pain he saw in her eyes at Naruto's smile. It was obvious that the smile held no hidden feelings or emotions. Just regular old happiness.

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, a weak smile coming to her lips as she raised her hand in a wave.

"Did you come to watch the game too?" he asked her. Sasuke could have face-palmed. The heck?

"She stayed over," Sasuke interjected before Hinata could respond to Naruto's dumb question. Naruto turned to Sasuke and blinked at him in disbelief.

"Hey!" the blonde said, scowling. "You wouldn't let me stay over!" Naruto complained. Sasuke gave him a dull look.

"She's hotter than you are," he said by way of explanation. _And I love her… and we're married. _Naruto looked over at Hinata, and Sasuke literally watched the blinders fall off his eyes.

"Oh… hey, Hinata, you're totally hot," the blonde mumbled absently, his eyes moving up and down her form. Hinata's face went beet red, but Sasuke could see that she was pleased.

Shit.

What the hell had he just done?

Damn, damn, damn! Sasuke grit his teeth together. He only had one option now, didn't he? The Bro Code. If he was with Hinata, then the Bro Code prohibited Naruto from trying to get with her. Oh, shit, Hinata would be so pissed at him for this, but he really had no choice this time.

"We're… going… together," Sasuke said hesitantly, not wanting to pull the 'm' word yet. The least he could do was allow Hinata to broadcast it when she was good and ready. Naruto turned to Sasuke, but surprisingly did not look as surprised as Sasuke had thought he might.

"Oh, finally," the blonde said, grinning and punching Sasuke… ahem… lightly on the shoulder. Only it wasn't quite _light. _"You've been in love with her like… forever, man," Naruto continued, mindless of Sasuke's reddening face.

Had he been that obvious?

If Naruto knew, then how many people did?

"Oh, don't give me that face, Uchiha," Naruto chuckled. "I don't think anyone else knows. I just overheard you… you know… whispering it over and over in your room what…" the blonde paused to count on his fingers. "Two… three… four… five… six years ago?"

Sasuke knew his face turned a darker shade of red for every number. Naruto had known for that long and had said nothing? Sasuke hadn't even suspected that the blonde knew. He never teased, never hinted, never assumed or insinuated…

"I have no idea what took you so long, or why the hell you were hiding it," Naruto continued chattering. Sasuke sent a look to Hinata, who was glancing back and forth between the two of them. Well… this was awkward. Now Hinata knew that he'd been in love with her for a while. It was a good thing she didn't know _how _long, because Sasuke was unsure of how his pride might take it at this stage.

"How comes you never said anything?" Sasuke finally asked. Naruto scratched his head.

"You were trying so hard to hide it, man… I just didn't want to go and mess anything up." Sasuke chewed the inside of his lower lip.

"Well, I am gonna go kick Shikamaru's ass and leave you two alone now," Naruto continued cheerfully, turning to head back to the door. "You have a good one now, Hinata, and don't break my boy's heart!"

With the slam of the front door, Naruto was gone, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone in the silence of the apartment. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at Hinata. Oh, he must look like _such _an idiot now! Anxiousness created a fluttering in his stomach and the Uchiha clenched and unclenched his fingers nervously. Whatever was she thinking?

He snuck a glance at her, only to see an unreadable expression on her face. Her grey eyes met his before he could look away.

"H-How long?" she asked. Sasuke knew what she was referring to, and his heart thumped uncomfortably.

"How long what?" Sasuke returned, pretending that he was unaware of what she was alluding to.

"How long did you love _me?_" she asked slowly, saying the word 'me' as if it was impossible that he love her. Sasuke didn't want to answer. It would be way too pathetic. She would pity him. He turned and walked towards the kitchen and away from her. He needed a drink… maybe ice-cold water.

Sasuke opened the refrigerator door and bent to look inside it.

"Sasuke…" She'd followed him. Duh. "How long?" Sasuke froze, straightening slowly before turning to her to answer. There was a kind of warm curiosity in her eyes, and Sasuke was a bit regretful that he couldn't bring himself to tell her what she wanted to know.

"A long time. A very long time," he responded vaguely instead, his tone discouraging further questions. Hinata blinked at him, and it was obvious to him that she wanted to know more, but he wasn't ready to tell her that yet.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do _you _love _me?" _ Sasuke turned to her, resting the bottle of water he'd found on the counter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit offended at what he thought she might mean.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I just… I just wanted to know _why." _

"Well, I don't really know either. Just… Just… I love you and I don't know why, really, I just do." He took up the water bottle, screwed off the cap and took a drink. "There are a lot of things I love about you, and I can remember the moment I first fell for you but… I will tell you about that another time," Sasuke muttered.

A smile was in Hinata's eyes and on her lips.

"Well, thank you," she said softly, before stepping closer to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Sasuke felt a pleased feeling pool in his chest and he gave an almost imperceptible sigh.

"Well, now you know why I don't want to let you go," Sasuke said softly, reaching his hand up to cup the back of her head. He turned his face to hers and looked into her pale grey eyes. "…And why I want you to give us a chance. I… I'm not much of a gentleman, but I will treat you right. I'll be good to you," he promised softly. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, their breaths mingling warmly.

"Mmhmm?" Hinata murmured, her eyes warming.

"As long as you don't hate my guts," Sasuke said with a short chuckle, but then he sobered. "You don't hate my guts, do you?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"I don't hate your guts," Hinata said with a small giggle.

"I don't really expect you to love me back… yet, but it's good that you don't hate me, at least," Sasuke murmured, his gaze slipping to her lips every couple seconds. Hinata smiled. Sasuke bumped his forehead gently against hers. He wanted a kiss so bad right now.

"I don't hate you," she said, her stutter absent at the moment. It was like Naruto's statement had served some purpose after all. She seemed a bit more confident. Her confidence was making him more confident.

"Yeah?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah," she returned just as softly. Sasuke lifted his other hand to her cheek and brushed the tip of his nose against hers.

"You know…" he murmured, his eyelids drooping. "A kiss would really help me believe you…" he continued, a small smile tipping the corner of his lips. He nudged her cheek with his nose. "Really… cement the notion." His voice was gravelly with desire as he brushed his lips against hers. There was no time constraint this time. No twenty-five seconds.

"You reckon?" Hinata muttered absently, leaning closer to him.

"Mmhmm," Sasuke murmured ready to press his lips more firmly to hers. The time for talking was over.

The doorbell rang.

Shit.

Maybe he could ignore it. Maybe he could pretend it hadn't rung. Maybe it was even someone at the wrong address! Yes, that was it. They would go away now. See? Silence.

He pressed his lips to Hinata's, his breath rushing from his nostrils in one heady rush. And then his hands were creeping back to hold her head.

The doorbell rang.

Again.

Shit.

Pesky person. Didn't they know they had the wrong address? Why wouldn't they move on already?

"SASUKE!" The muffled yell from outside the front door crashed that theory to hell.

_'Shit! He knows me! Damn!'_ Sasuke screamed inwardly. Outwardly, he groaned in annoyance and disappointment.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" the voice yelled again. "I KNOW YOU AND YOUR PRETTY LITTLE WIFE ARE IN THERE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, UN!" The person outside began banging insistently on the door.

What the hell?

Sasuke pulled back from Hinata like steel chains were holding him in place. Whoever this was knew that they were married, so-

"Maybe they will know something about what happened last night," Hinata said, a hopeful smile on her face. Sasuke was pleased to note that her voice was low and husky. At least he hadn't been the only one affected.

"Okay, let's go and see what they want," Sasuke muttered, his left eye twitching in annoyance. Sliding an arm loosely around Hinata's waist, he led her to the front door. She didn't step out of his arms. Now, this was highly surprising, considering she was in love with Naruto, but it was not like Sasuke was complaining. Maybe she really was giving this a try like she'd said she would earlier.

The banging on the door had not let up one bit. Sasuke yanked the front door open and almost got slammed in the face by the fist responsible for the banging.

On the other side of the welcome mat Sakura had gotten him as a housewarming gift was a blue-eyed, blonde-haired male sporting a cheeky grin and a slightly maniacal look in his eyes.

"Finally, un," the guy breathed, wiping faux sweat from his forehead. "I was beginning to think you were in the middle of something."

"We were," Sasuke grunted impolitely. Hinata jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat your key witness, un?"

* * *

**Did you see that coming? I sure as heck didn't! I will make up for the lack of a good kiss there in the upcoming chapters! Fufufu! You know the drill! Review! Remember to suggest a title for next chapter! Whatever will come of it?… you never know with ol' TayMor! (^_^)! **


	7. The Witness

**OMG! 1 review short of 140! You guys are the absolute BEST! Thank you SO much for all the reviews and follows and faves! Okay, so Cascade, that chapter title is funny and cute, but I really wanted to maintain the "The + ..." chapter-naming style. (T_T) Thanks though!**

**So... the title was randomly selected, and therefore, credit for this chapter's title goes to… *drumroll*… damnheart.o3!**

**Chapter 7: The Witness**

* * *

"Key witness?" Sasuke scowled. "The hell are you?" The blonde at the door gave an exasperated huff.

"It's me, Deidara, un," he said, giving the couple a petulant frown. "After I signed as your witness you've forgotten me? Were you that drunk?" he complained.

"Yes," Sasuke said shortly, still eyeing the male suspiciously. He was still pissed off at this Deidara person for interrupting his second kiss of the day. What was it with blondes getting in the way of his Hinata time? Hinata still hadn't spoken, but she hadn't moved away from Sasuke's arm either.

"You were way more fun when you were drunk," Deidara pouted. "Anyway, I am just passing through from Yu on my way home to Iwa…" He sent Sasuke a sly look from the corner of his eyes as he pretended to inspect his fingernails. "… and since I have no money for a hotel, you guys said I could spend the night…" he added. Now that he said it, Sasuke noticed a small suitcase on the step behind him.

"Hell no," Sasuke declared flatly the same moment that Hinata said, "Maybe." Both men turned to her with wide eyes.

"I-If you tell us what really happened last night…" she continued, pausing when Sasuke's body tensed. He really didn't want to find out what really happened the night before! What if _something _happened that would cause their marriage to be null? But, he couldn't exactly tell her that he didn't want to know, could he? She wouldn't be pleased with him… Damn. Deidara's face lit up.

"Nice, un! I remember everything, because _I _was completely sober," he said cheerfully. Sasuke scowled at him. He hated him already. When Hinata smiled pleasantly at the blonde, Sasuke's hatred doubled. This Deidara person had better not even think to make moves on his woman, damn it!

Hinata stepped back a bit to allow Deidara space to pass, and the words were in Sasuke's mouth to say that this was _his _apartment, but then he remembered that he was _married_ now, so this was Hinata's apartment too. Shit. Deidara happily entered Sasuke's flat, uncaring of the dark aura emanating from the Uchiha male.

"Nice place, Sasuke-kun," Deidara said, his eyes roving over the interior of the apartment. It was nice. "Looks sorta like my dream place, un," Deidara said, his eyes taking in the spacious bachelor pad… well, it wasn't a bachelor pad now, was it?

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in reply, after Hinata jabbed him in the side with her elbow. He tugged her closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head, knowing he was acting a little insecure, but… but he _was. _Hinata had a type, and he was clearly not _it, _based on the way she was looking at Deidara. She liked blonde hair and blue eyes and he was all black hair and obsidian eyes, so clearly the complete opposite of what she liked. She gave a half-hearted move to distance herself from him, but he growled in displeasure and tugged her back against his chest.

"So, where do I sleep?" Deidara asked, spinning round to face Sasuke and Hinata after he'd completed his curious perusal.

"Couch," Sasuke said without hesitation. He was not even going to pretend to be polite to this guy. Deidara blinked blandly for a second, but didn't seem to care. If anything, a slightly diabolical light fired up in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan," he said, grinning at her. "Want to comb my hair like you did last night?" Before Hinata could respond, the blonde turned his attention to Sasuke. "She's fascinated with my hair," he explained. "She could not stop combing it last night," Deidara added with a chuckle. Sasuke tensed and wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist.

The effort to keep her close was wasted. She pulled away from him and glided over to Deidara who'd already fished a comb from his knapsack. Sasuke watched, jealousy nibbling at the corners of his heart, as Deidara tugged the scrunchie from his topknot, sending long blonde hair tumbling down his back. He hated the way Hinata's eyes lit up.

"Wh-what happened last night?" Hinata asked, blushing brightly as she took the comb from Deidara's long fingers. Deidara sat on the floor with his back to the couch, indicating that Hinata sit there so she could comb his hair. Sasuke folded his arms and leaned against the opposing wall, watching them. He was pissed off. That much was obvious.

"Weell," Deidara started, leaning his head back. Sasuke watched, anger burning his insides, as Hinata's fingers brushed the long blonde strands of Deidara's hair. He knew he was being childish. He knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help himself. He stalked across the living room, and snagged Hinata's wrist before her fingers could sink into Deidara's hair.

"I need a word with you," he muttered darkly, pulling her off the couch and leading her down the passage to his room. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion, especially when Sasuke locked the door behind them and pushed her up against it.

"What…?" she gasped before he crushed his lips to hers. It took her a second to get over her shock, but, when she did, her soft lips began moving slowly under his. Sasuke felt relief coursing through him when she started kissing him back, and his hands moved up to cup her cheeks. He forced himself to slow down the pace of the kiss, but still kissed her soundly. After a couple seconds, he pulled back. They were both breathing a bit heavier than before, but neither seemed to care.

"What was that for?" Hinata breathed, her grey eyes slightly dazed. Sasuke smirked with more confidence than he felt.

"You're mine," Sasuke muttered, brushing his lips against hers again. "And I…" He kissed her chin. "Don't want to see…" Her jawline was next in the lineup. "You smiling…" He kissed her nose. "At another man… or touching his hair," he whispered, claiming her mouth once again. She let him kiss her, her lips moving softly against his. Then she did something that made Sasuke's lips stretch into a pleased smile.

She sunk her fingers into his hair.

At the feeling of her nails brushing lightly against his scalp, a tremor slid down Sasuke's back. One of those good tremors… Sasuke's eyelids lowered when her fingers combed through his hair. That felt so good… no wonder Deidara had asked her to do it.

"Y-Your hair is silky…" Hinata muttered, her cheeks reddening.

"Mmm?" Sasuke muttered absently, resting his forehead against hers.

"OI! Are you guys really going to leave me out here, un?" Deidara yelled from outside the door. _Right _outside the bedroom door. Ugh. He was so annoying!

"Coming!" Hinata said, pushing gently at Sasuke's chest. He scowled at her. He couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that he couldn't relax in their marriage yet… Since they had both only just found out, and Hinata could totally freak out after. As a matter of fact, Sasuke actually found it strange that she wasn't freaking out more. She'd kissed him three times in one day – even though he'd initiated them all – and she wasn't turning away from his advances…

He covered her hand with his when she reached for the door.

"Wait." She looked up at him in surprise. Sasuke, his heart racing in his chest, opened his mouth to ask the question that was in his mind. But then he chickened out. "I… nevermind," he finished lamely, releasing her hand. She looked unconvinced, but she gave him a short nod and opened the door.

Sasuke scrubbed a hand over his forehead and sighed. He couldn't wait to get over this period, damn it! He couldn't wait until there was no fear in the relationship and they were just together. He didn't like being afraid that she'd come to her senses and want to get the hell away from him. He didn't expect her to be in love with him right now, but he couldn't wait to hear her say it. Just the thought of her saying those three words to him made his heart race in anticipation.

Really… if she, one day, was to come up to him, and in that whispery voice, say, _I love you, _Sasuke didn't know what the physical consequences would be on his body. His heart would most likely go into overdrive… _that_ much was to be expected. He could only imagine. Would she be hugging him? Would they just have had sex? Would they be just driving in a car? Would she say it to his face, or over the phone? Or maybe in an email?

The feelings stirring within him made him restless. Anxious. He just wanted to go out there and demand that she love him now. Demand that she put every other man out of her mind and just focus on him… the way he'd focused on her for the past fifteen years… oh, this was so hard. This waiting, this hoping… it was so difficult. Sasuke felt the strange restlessness rise from his gut to his chest, then up his throat, and then his head was pounding with a headache the likes of which he hadn't experienced in a while. And it was different from a hangover headache.

Sasuke clutched his forehead and moaned. This sucked. But he couldn't leave Hinata alone with Deidara. He staggered outside, trying to ignore the pain stabbing behind his eyes. Outside, Deidara was happily chatting while Hinata sat across from him in the living room. She wasn't combing his hair. That made Sasuke smile a bit.

"… and then out of nowhere, Sasuke-kun barged in through the front door, almost pushed half the people out of the way, and then he was kissing you like it was his last ten seconds on earth, un!" Deidara said excitedly. "And after that, he started rambling about how much he loved you, and how Naruto – I have no idea who that is by the way – would never love you as much, and that you should give him a chance and please marry him and end his misery, un," Deidara said, his face expressive as he recounted the events of the previous night. Neither he nor Hinata noticed Sasuke's presence, or his horrified expression. What the hell had he done last night?

"And then," Deidara continued. "He grabbed me by the throat, un, and said, 'This guy can be a witness!' Then he grabbed some other random dude and said he could be a witness too, and you were all shocked and not saying anything, and then he told you Naruto didn't deserve you or your love, and he didn't either but at least he wanted it, and then he asked you to marry him over and over until you said yes, and then he dragged us off to the house of some guy he knew…"

Hinata's eyes were wide at this point, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, and when the guy woke up because Sasuke-kun kept banging on the door, he said that you guys were drunk and shouldn't get married, and Sasuke told him, he said, 'I'm never going to love her any less, so just give me the chance to have her, if only for a little while…' and then he started crying like a baby, you should have seen him… oh I guess you did, but you don't remember, un…" Deidara paused, remembering the moment, then he continued. "And then you said you would give it a try, if he would stop crying, un, which was hilarious, because he stopped at that second, and then he told the old guy that he would kill himself if he couldn't be with you because he was dying without you anyway, and then you started crying, and you told him how that was the sweetest thing – I thought it was pretty pathetic – and so…"

"Shut up," Sasuke said darkly from where he was. He couldn't bear anymore. He'd _cried? _In front of Hinata, he'd fucking cried? Oh that was some messed up shit. Hinata looked up in shock, and there was something in her eyes that Sasuke was far too scared to try to analyze.

"Anyway, un, you both started crying until the old dude said that he had a feeling he wouldn't get any sleep until you both left… So he got dressed and we had the ceremony, and Sasuke told me how awesome I was, un, for being a witness, and said I could totally stay here tonight," Deidara finished hurriedly, as if he couldn't stop without adding that part.

Sasuke scowled, hoping that if he ignored his red cheeks, the redness would go away. Hinata looked up at him, then her cheeks reddened too.

"D-Deidara-san, can you give us a moment?" Hinata asked quietly. Deidara glanced back and forth between Hinata and Sasuke before hesitantly standing and edging round to the kitchen.

Sasuke watched, his heart in his throat as Hinata approached him. What was she going to say? What was she going to do? What was she-?

She kissed him. It was on the cheek, but she had done it all on her own. Sasuke just stood there, eyes wide, shocked beyond belief, and then felt heat crawling up his cheeks and an alarming rate. He put his hand over the lower half of his face in an involuntary effort to hide his embarrassment.

His heart thumped heavily, and at an alarming rate, in his chest. He swallowed with difficulty and then, just as he'd done early the night before, he spoke without thinking.

"Hinata… Why are you being this nice? Why are you… Why aren't you trying to escape?"

* * *

**The loaded question guys! Please be your amazing selves and review! Remember to suggest a name for next chapter! Don't think too hard, though, because it can be something totally random! Haha I love you guys!**

**Note: This wasn't betaread, so I apologize for the errors if there are any... (^_^)/**


	8. The Chance

**Wooott! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves! You guys are SO awesome! As you may realize, I am pretty much winging the chapters so before you ask, I don't really have a plan for how long this ficlet is gonna be! However, I can say with fairly strong confidence that after this chapter things might move a little swifter. I am a little crazed that this is chapter 8 and we are still only in the second day! Weird, huh?**

**Anyway, the title, randomly chosen as per usual, goes to….. nuriiko!**

**Thank you guys for all the suggestions! They were all really good and I wanted to use some of them, but I promised that the chapter title would be chosen randomly!**

**Chapter 8: The Chance**

* * *

Hinata blinked at him before her gaze dropped. Sasuke watched her nervously wringing her hands, his breath bated.

"I… I'm trying to find the best in the situation…" she started, her grey gaze flicking back up to his for a split second before she looked away again. Sasuke wanted so badly to shake her and ask her to explain herself, but he forced himself to wait on her to get herself together.

"We ended up married… and… I didn't think it was f-fair to you… to try and escape… wh-when I didn't even give you a chance… and I'm n-not attached to N... to anyone," she said, a tiny bit of sadness tingeing her voice. For a split second, Sasuke almost wished Naruto had chosen her so she would be happy, but the thought died an instant death when the memory of the fifteen years he'd loved her loomed in his mind. He wanted her, he got her, and he wasn't giving her up. Not without a fight. And it seemed she was giving him a chance this time around. Sasuke wasn't about to take it lightly.

"You aren't a bad guy, so… It's not like I ever really disliked you, even though at times you acted a bit cold, and it's not like I find you unattractive…" She blushed furiously at that at that part. "…but I thought… maybe if I tried this with you… since you said…. _You know…_ then maybe with time I would…" her voice trailed off weakly and she looked up at him with pleading grey eyes.

"…Get over Naruto," Sasuke finished for her on a breathy sigh. She wanted him to help her get over his best friend. He wasn't quite sure what to think about that, what with elation, disappointment, frustration and excitement all warring for dominance. He had a chance. Maybe he could _actually _change her mind about him, and maybe she could _actually _get over Naruto and fall in love with him instead. From the way she was acting, it was apparent that she _wanted _to fall in love with him. If that was a random twist in what could be their romantic tale, Sasuke didn't know what was! Usually people fought to keep from loving someone, right? Yet here Hinata was, _trying _to love _him._

"Yeah, oh _kami, _Sasuke, please help me. I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't, I shouldn't love him anymore. Especially since he rejected me, and I know he didn't do it lightly because he is a _good _person… and I could see it in his eyes and I…" the end of her sentence was warbled with soft sobs. Sasuke felt his heart squeeze in his chest. That was exactly how he had felt. Except something had happened in his favor and he'd ended up legally bound to her.

"I'll do everything humanly possible," he growled softly, tugging against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. This was a rare opportunity; a rare chance that he had, and he was not about to take it lightly. He would do everything he thought would help move their relationship along. It was dangerous, he knew, since he was putting everything of himself into this, and there stood the possibility that at the end of it all, she would still not be able to love him… but that was something he did _not _want to even consider. No. He wanted it to be that even if she refused him in the end, he could say he tried his hardest. There would be no 'what if's' and he hoped that at the end of it all, he could have her heart like she had his. He would try his utmost best for that outcome.

It was now or never. The idea that had been brewing in his head was literally on the tip of his lips and he would burst if he held it in any longer.

"Since we started backwards, can we continue backwards?" Sasuke blurted, before he could stop himself. It was after the words left his lips that he realized that what he said was a far cry from what he meant, and apparently Hinata picked that up too because she looked at him curiously. "That came out so wrong," Sasuke muttered chancing a glance at her as they drove to her apartment. She needed clothing, and even though Sasuke was hesitant to leave Deidara in his house unattended, his desire to please Hinata was even greater. Night had fallen, and though Hinata found his shorts and T-shirt comfortable, it was obvious that she would need more clothing and underwear… so Sasuke was taking her home… hence his current need to get his idea out in the open.

"Take your time," she chuckled softly, a little bit more comfortable. In the hours after their discussion, their awkwardness had slowly gotten less and they were able to speak without blushing by now. Deidara, annoying gnat that he was, had found the entire situation terribly amusing. Sasuke had not.

"What I meant was… Move in with me," Sasuke said. Eyes widening in the darkness of the car when he realized that what was supposed to be a polite request sounded more like a demand, he quickly attached a sheepish, "Please?" When she didn't answer immediately, Sasuke sent her a quick glance and continued on. "It would give us a better opportunity to get closer, you know? See more of each other… It would be easier to see how well we operate together on a deeper level… I mean…" Sasuke rambled. His words jerked to a halt when Hinata rested a hand on his arm. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

"I suppose we could try," Hinata said softly, and Sasuke's heart began thundering in his chest. This was by far the best belated birthday present he could think of. A day after his disastrous confession, and he was married to the woman of his dreams (literally) and discussing moving in together. "I guess we could talk about ground rules?" the dark haired woman in the passenger seat continued. Sasuke nodded, even though he was feeling a bit anxious inside. He wasn't exactly sure what would be among the rules she came up with.

"Anything that would make you more comfortable," Sasuke said, smiling softly at her, before he blushed at his mushy attitude and turned his gaze back to the road. What? He couldn't help it! He was just so damned happy and he just had so much of himself to give her if she wanted him. Sasuke nibbled his lower lip.

"Well… maybe the first thing would be… not to go to bed or say goodbye while angry?" Hinata suggested tentatively. Sasuke swallowed with difficulty. That sounded like something people did in a _real _relationship, and the realization that this situation was _actually happening _ and she was actually serious made his eyes burn.

"Mmkay," Sasuke said thickly, gripping the steering wheel tighter in an effort to rein in his emotions.

This was too much.

After fifteen years of waiting, aching, longing for just a taste of her, having her… so much of her… it was too much. He would burst from the feelings.

"And maybe… maybe we could agree to always hear the other person's side if we have a disagreement," Hinata continued, her voice a little less timid. Sasuke stared resolutely at the road. He was not entirely sure he could handle this. He had grown accustomed to loving her ardently but silently from the sidelines, watching helplessly like a hungry child with its face pressed to a restaurant glass, longingly wanting what was inside. This was… this was too much. But he wanted more.

"We have to show affection in some way every day," Sasuke put in, his voice rough. He cleared his throat self-consciously. That part, though, was something he _needed;_ to feel her touch in some way every day so he didn't lose his mind from the _wondering_.

"O-Okay," she agreed softly, and, under the light of a streetlamp they passed, her heightened blush was revealed to Sasuke's careful eyes.

"And everything we do… intimately… must be with the consent of the other," Sasuke added so she knew he didn't want to ever take advantage of her. She sent him a quick glance and Sasuke caught the soft warmth in her eyes. The 'feels' that kicked in due to their moment of eye contact got so intense that Sasuke had to look away. He was conscious that he didn't deserve this at all.

* * *

How the bloody hell was he supposed to ask her what he wanted to ask her? They had returned to Sasuke's apartment after getting some clothing and underwear from Hinata's place, having decided to move her stuff the next day after Deidara had left. Now, however, Sasuke had a minor … okay it was pretty major… predicament. Where was she to sleep? Sasuke _really _wanted to share the room with her, but at the same time, after their conversation earlier, rushing her would be a bad move. A really bad move.

"Hinata…" Sasuke asked as he shut the front door behind him. He noted absently that the house smelled of pasta and something savory. Hinata turned, a travelling bag in her arms. Sasuke gulped, not knowing how to say or ask what he needed to.

"Hmm?" she said. Their awkwardness was back… This was so difficult, damn it! He decided to speak quickly, like ripping the bandage off.

"Where do you want to sleep? My room, or the guest bedroom, since I am sticking Deidara on the couch," Sasuke said. He had not forgiven the blonde for spilling the story about the night before, so the Iwa native would be confined to the couch. Sasuke's fingers twitched and he nibbled his lower lip, wishing he could cover his face to hide the red flush that crawled up his neck and to his cheeks. At least his voice had been fairly even. Hinata blushed bright red.

"A-ano…." She hedged, her eyes flitting around the room. "I guess… I guess maybe… yours?" she asked in a tiny almost inaudible voice. But Sasuke heard her alright, and his heart skipped several beats and then… well it just skipped. Happily. Excitedly. Anxiously. He nibbled his lower lip.

"Aah, well come put your stuff down," he said, flashing a look at her.

"The loverbirds are back, un," Deidara said from the kitchen, waving a spoon in the air. "I made ramen for… sustenance," he sung, wiggling his brows suggestively. "We can't have you guys on low energy, can we?" Sasuke scowled at him and ushered Hinata past the annoying blonde. Even though the food smelled delicious, he was nowhere near ready to forgive Deidara yet.

"Shut up," he snarled, scowling at Deidara over Hinata's head. Deidara only smirked and made kissing gestures. Sasuke snapped his gaze away in annoyance and led Hinata to his room.

* * *

Hinata had decided to wash the dirty dishes with Deidara, so Sasuke had taken his shower for the night first. After drying himself, he dragged on a pair of dark, fitted boxer briefs and sweats. He left his chest bare, hoping that he could probably attract Hinata's attention with his well-defined torso. Damn it, he wanted to impress her. Toweling his damp hair, Sasuke applied his deodorant and body spray, feeling suddenly nervous as heck! Tonight had to go well. It was their first night basically, since they were sober this time, and he wanted her to be impressed. Taking a deep, calming breath, Sasuke folded his towel and made his way to the kitchen.

His attempt to attract Hinata with his bare chest went on hiatus, because she passed him in the hall. Now, he really had nothing to go to the kitchen for, since she wouldn't be there, but he would feel _way _too silly turning back without actually getting something, so he settled for getting a glass of water. Unfortunately for him, Deidara was still in the kitchen, putting it back in order since he'd been unfamiliar with Sasuke's cupboards and had needed to look through everything for what he'd wanted to cook. Sasuke scowled to himself, already knowing that Deidara would tease him, but knowing his pride demanded that he actually do something in the kitchen.

"Oooh, someone smells lovely and ready for a roll in the hay," Deidara said, upon looking up from the cupboard he was placing a tin in.

"Shut up, Deidara." Sasuke took a wide berth around Deidara and took a glass cup from the draining board.

"Aww, I know widdle Sasuke-chan is missing his Hinata, un… You must, since she is an absolute work of perfect ar-"

"Shut up, Deidara," Sasuke snapped, pressing the cup to the ice dispenser on the freezer door. The ice clattered into the cup and Sasuke pulled open the refridgerator door and took out a jug of purified water.

"Mmmhmm, I bet you want to be right there in the shower, eh, and watch that water cascading down her chest, un," Deidara continued without a beat. Sasuke's face flushed, and he desperately tried to rid his mind of the mental images Deidara was putting there. He needed that cold water right about now! Sasuke poured his water and took a sip.

"You're an idiot," he grumbled, turning to head back to the bedroom. "I hope you have a sucky sleep," he tacked on when he was just out of the kitchen. He had to smile at Deidara's outraged huff.

Sasuke opened the door to the bedroom and dimmed the room lights. His heart began fluttering nervously in his chest and his stomach felt uneasy due to the horde of butterflies inside it. He took another gulp of water in an effort to calm himself down and then pulled down the covers on the bed. When Hinata was out, he would go and brush his teeth. He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the need to do something, but not really knowing what to do. Before he could devise something, the bathroom door opened and Hinata exited in a cloud of steam. She was dressed in a much more feminine manner than last time, with a cute, short pink T-shirt and girly shorts that hugged her curves. Sasuke swallowed as his eyes drank in the sight of her long, perfect legs. Well, long in comparison to her body, because she was short… and cute… and he wanted her so badly right now!

"Hi," she said breathily, tossing her wet hair over her shoulder. Sasuke was pretty certain he was drooling at this point, because her shirt was damp from her hair and… he groaned inwardly. Tonight was going to be torture, wouldn't it?

"Hey," he managed, not sure how the words fit past his tight throat. They were both blushing furiously by now, and their awkwardness was like two whole other people in the room.

"So... I'm going to brush my teeth," Sasuke mumbled, looking away. He rose from the bed and quickly made his way to the bathroom sink. After brushing his teeth, Sasuke stared at his reflection in the mirror, willing himself to just be a man and get out there and prepare for bed. It was not as easy as he was telling himself, and he knew it! Still he couldn't deny that he was acting a bit of a wuss. He had wanted this, so he had better take advantage of it! Sasuke splashed water on his face, dried it, and made his way back to the bedroom. Hinata was already under the covers, looking just as nervous as Sasuke felt.

Sasuke crawled into the bed beside her and slipped under the covers. He shifted over next to her, determined to get rid of this damned awkwardness. He gave her the cheekiest grin he could muster before rubbing his legs against hers. She gave a soft gasp before doing the one thing Sasuke did _not _expect her to do!

She tickled him.

Sasuke had never been tickled before. Seriously. Not even Naruto had been brave enough to try it. Sasuke's eyes widened at the strangely foreign feeling of fingers digging into his sides before deciding that he was most definitely horribly ticklish. He burst out laughing, trying to escape but laughing so hard he didn't have the strength to do much more than squirm. Literally, he was like a Magikarp. Utterly useless.

"N-No..." Sasuke gasped, trying in vain to bat away Hinata's hands. "St-Stoopppp," he almost wailed, laughing until his throat hurt. She was relentless. "P-P-Please," Sasuke begged in between laughs, still trying to escape her fingers. Sasuke finally managed to roll away, resorting to roll his body off the bed and to the bedroom floor with a resounding thump. Hinata was giggling madly by this time.

Sasuke poked his head over the top of the bed and looked warily at Hinata even though he couldn't keep the silly grin off his face.

"That was mean. You made me beg," he complained, trying his hardest to scowl at her but failing miserably.

"I'm s-s-sorry," she giggled, her grey eyes sparkling with amusement. "Y-You should have seen the look on your f-face!" she continued, her giggles escalating into full blown laughter. Sasuke scrambled back onto the bed.

"Let's see if you like a taste of your own medicine," he growled, running his fingers along her sides. He really intended to tickle her. Honest to Kami, he did. But the moment he laid hands on her, he became entranced with the soft warmth of her sides. Damn.

Sasuke only realized he'd been tenderly stroking her sides because her breath hitched in her throat. His eyes flew up to meet hers, loaded with guilt. She hadn't really given him permission to lay hands on her. But the warmth in her eyes soothed him. She didn't mind.

Taking a chance, Sasuke angled himself further up the bed to lean closer to her. He really felt for a kiss right now. As he dipped his face closer to hers, their eyes met, and Sasuke saw, _way _too late, the mischievous glint in her eyes. Without much warning, her fingers were wriggling at his sides again. Even though Sasuke had been in a really amorous mood just a moment before, the feeling had laughter bubbling up in his chest on reflex. He yelped and tried to get away from her. He collapsed on his chest on the bed from laughter mid escape, and then Hinata shifted her attention from his sides to the backs of his knees. Desperately wanting to kick her hands away, but not wanting to hurt her, Sasuke tried to crawl away back to his safe spot on the floor.

Hinata was having none of it.

She caught his leg in her arms and hugged it close to her body before dragging her nails over the soles of his feet. Sasuke was gasping for breath now in between belly laughs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed this much in ... in ever! But the tickling was too much; he had to escape.

He flipped himself over on his back, trying to twist his foot away from her. She released him finally, and Sasuke let his head drop back over the edge of the bed as he tried to catch his breath. His chest was heaving so hard, and he was so relieved, and he was still so shocked that Hinata had done this to him that he didn't feel the bed shift.

He lifted his head to accuse her of being mean again, but didn't get the chance, because she pressed her lips to his. They pulled away after the short kiss, Sasuke's eyes wide and shocked.

He tightened his abs, raising his torso until he was in sitting position, then he slid his fingers gently behind her neck and slowly pulled her closer to him. She was kneeling at his side, her forehead close to his, and Sasuke stretched forward a bit and closed the distance.

Her soft, plump lips met his smooth, flat ones and parted almost instantly, and Sasuke had to pull away after only a few seconds because there was something he needed to say.

"I love you."

* * *

**How amazing am I? NO CLIFFIE THIS CHAPTER! Yay for you guys! Longest chappie so far too ey! Okay so review time *begs cutely* Also, remember to suggest a chapter title for next chappie! Remember the format, guys! "The + 'word'"**


	9. The Progression

**JAAAANN! Hahaha you guys are amazing for reviewing so much! Maybe yall can check out my other story, I Wish You Would Look at Me for more SasuHina goodness… and it's complete too! **

**To the Guest who spoke about the first date… GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Lmao! *pokes***

**The title for this chapter goes to…. Emirii-chan! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Chapter 9: The Progression**

* * *

Sasuke woke up with warm softness pressed to his chest. Hinata. She smelled like the vanilla bath-soap he'd bought her the day before. Her back was to him, so Sasuke felt no way pressing his nose to her hair.

It was Monday. They'd been married for three days now. Monday. School. _Shit._

What were they going to tell people? He wouldn't mind publicly claiming her, but what would she want?

The thought was not something Sasuke wanted to contemplate too deeply. Moving his hand from where he'd put it over her waist, Sasuke dragged his fingers gently through her fragrant hair. It was silky, soft and smooth, and Sasuke found that moments like this were to be treasured. Moments like this when she was asleep, and he could do things like touch her hair, brush his fingers over her cheek, caress her eyelids or kiss her ear and not worry about her reaction.

She shifted in her sleep, and Sasuke quickly removed his hand. He was about to put it back when his clock alarm blared out loudly, and Hinata jerked awake. She turned in his arms, disoriented and bleary eyed. Sasuke fought to hold back his amused grin. She was so cute when she just woke up.

"Mmm, g'morning," she muttered softly, snuggling closer to his warmth. She didn't even realize that she was doing that, and Sasuke thought that was the most adorable thing ever.

"Morning," he replied softly, dropping his hands back to her waist, and tugging her closer.

"What time?" she mumbled, leaning her head back against his chest. She was the least awkward with him when she just awakened and her brain wasn't yet working at full speed. Sasuke didn't mind in the least.

"It's seven o'clock," Sasuke replied after craning his neck to see the red digits flashing on the still blaring alarm clock. He reluctantly moved his hand off her waist to slam his hand down on it to shut it off.

"What day is it?" she asked, her eyelids drooping again. Sasuke smiled, sliding his hand back over her waist.

"Monday…" Her eyes flew open, and she squeaked before clambering away from him.

"My first lecture starts at eight thirty!" she said in explanation as she slid off the bed and made a B-line for the bathroom. Sasuke turned onto his back and watched her go, smirking a little at the amount of her legs showing underneath her shorts.

"So?" Sasuke asked. "We have like an hour and a half…" Hinata deadpanned at him before opening the bathroom door.

"I haven't showered yet, nor have we eaten," she called out from in the bathroom before locking the door. Sasuke sighed. Girls.

He reluctantly got up from the comfort of his bed and flung the room curtains open. Sunlight flooded the room… and also Sasuke's brain.

Shit.

They only had an hour and a half to shower, get dressed, eat and drive the twenty minute drive to the college. Urk. It also occurred to him that he wasn't alone anymore. There were two of them now!

Sasuke pulled his drawer open, and felt heat rise to his cheeks. Oh, right. He'd given her this drawer for her underwear, hadn't he? He snuck a guilty glance at the bathroom door before returning his gaze to the open drawer.

His wife had a lot of tiny lace underwear… there were a lot of colours too. Damn. Sneaking yet another glance at the door, Sasuke bit his lower lip as he reached a hand inside the drawer. This was so, so, so disgusting of him, but he couldn't help it. He lifted one from the drawer the same time the shower switched off. Shit.

Putting the black lace garment back where he found it, Sasuke quietly closed the drawer and opened the one containing his comparatively boring underwear. Oh well. Sasuke dragged a dark pair of boxers with red diagonal stripes down the side from the drawer and tossed it onto the bed.

The tap in the bathroom turned on, and Sasuke could hear the sounds of Hinata brushing her teeth as he reached into another drawer for a pair of black skinny jeans. By the time Hinata came out of the bathroom, wrapped snugly in a short white towel, Sasuke had his entire outfit flung onto his side of the bed and was ready to take her place in the bathroom.

Hinata blushed. Oh yay, her brain was working at full speed again! Whoop de doo. Sasuke sent her a small smile before ducking into the bathroom.

"I'll be out soon," he muttered for lack of something else to say before closing the bathroom door.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke was pulling on a grey V- necked shirt while trying his hardest not to be distracted by Hinata's outfit. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted others to see her like that. She was wearing a sheer, loose white top that slid off one shoulder and was short enough that flashes of her midriff showed, with a light coloured pair of neon pink leggings - or jeans, he wasn't quite sure – that stopped halfway between her knees and her ankles. Her hair was in a really sexy messy ponytail that was more to the right than the left and she had some cute flat shoes on her feet.

Sasuke dragged a grey beanie onto his head and hooked his aviators onto the neck of his shirt before stuffing his socked feet into his Converse and tying them. He grabbed a chrome bracelet and a chain - that Hinata had given him two birthdays ago - from his bedside table, and grinned at the tribal phoenix pendant that he now considered his favorite.

He looped the chain around his neck, watching her slide bracelets on her wrists while he worked on the clasp. He dropped his hands to his lap and looked up at her for a moment before he spoke.

"So… what do you wanna get to eat?" She turned to face him and chewed on her glossed lower lip before responding.

"I don't know… I don't usually have more than a coffee and a muffin in the morning," she said, raking a few strands of hair from her face. Sasuke fiddled with his ear piercing before standing.

"Okay, we'll have that, then."

Hinata grabbed her huge white purse from where she'd hung it on a rack and smoothed her hands over her hips.

"You ready to go?" she asked, her large grey eyes scanning over Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke returned. His book-bag was on the couch, so he grabbed his keys from the night-table and held the bedroom door open for her. As she passed him, he reached for her wrist and tugged her back.

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking up at him with questions in her eyes. Sasuke gave her a small, hesitant grin before dropping a kiss to her lips. It was short, more of a peck, really, but Sasuke figured it would have to do for now.

"I love you," he muttered after pulling back. She blushed and ducked her head before tipping to return the kiss. It was only a little longer than the first, their lips flattening against each other's, but it was enough to make Sasuke's heart beat a little faster.

* * *

Sasuke's mental torture got worse the closer they got to the college building, and therefore, the closer they got to their friends. What were they going to label their relationship as? Friends? Boyfriend and Girlfriend, or… Married Couple? He sent a glance to Hinata, who was seated next to him.

They'd eaten breakfast on the go, and Sasuke had tried several times to bring the subject up with her, but… the timing hadn't felt right. Now, she was on the phone with a girlfriend, and they were literally in the parking lot already. Sasuke parked the car and sighed.

They were too late for him to wait until she was finished talking, so he'd have to try to catch up with her after the first lecture.

Hinata opened the car door, still talking.

"And you're saying they were all on sale? What was the percentage discount?" she asked the person on the other end of the line. She squealed at the response she got, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Shopping. The only way she would ever get him to go shopping with her was if she … well, if she asked. He was so whipped he wouldn't be able to refuse her. Damn.

Sasuke got out of the car and waited for Hinata to close the door before he locked the doors and activated the alarm. She moved around the front of the car, the phone still pressed to her ear, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," she whispered before walking off. Sasuke tilted his head back, looked to the sky and sighed.

* * *

Naruto's voice in his ear faded to nothingness as Hinata stepped out of the room her lecture had been in.

"I'll catch you later, man," Sasuke said, giving Naruto a quick glance before he trotted off to catch up with his wife. She was talking animatedly with TenTen, her purse slung over her bare shoulder. Sasuke pushed his way through the throng of college students that clogged the hallway.

"Hey Sasuke," TenTen said cheerfully as Sasuke approached. Sasuke nodded silently in acknowledgement and then wrapped his fingers around Hinata's arm.

"Hey, can I borrow her for a bit?" Sasuke asked, even though he was already tugging Hinata away. TenTen gave him a small grin and nodded.

"Yes, I'm off to Judo with Lee anyway," she said, backing away. "Hinata, I'll call you later."

"Uh, okay," Hinata said with a smile before turning to Sasuke. Suddenly, Sasuke felt nervous. What would she do when he brought up the subject with her? To give himself some time, he pulled her to a corner for privacy.

"What are we going to…"

He didn't get to finish.

"Sasuke! Hinata!"

Sakura.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Really? Now?

"Hey, guys," Sakura said breathlessly as she approached them, a sheaf of papers in her hands. "I've got this Law survey to carry out, and I was hoping you guys could answer some questions?" she continued, waving the papers around. Sasuke deadpanned. Great.

"Sure," Hinata answered for them both, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Okay!" Sakura crowed happily. "So, obviously, I know your names, so I'll just write those…" she muttered. She pressed the papers against the wall and began scrawling the names down on the survey papers with an mechanical pencil. Sasuke sent a glance Hinata's way, but she was looking at Sakura. Sakura looked up after a moment, a cheeky expression on her face.

"Marital status?" she asked, wiggling her brows and looking directly at Sasuke and giggling. It wasn't all that funny to Sasuke. He shared a look with Hinata.

"Uh…" Hinata started, nibbling her lip. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on guys, I was just kidding. I know you guys are single," she muttered.

"I'm married," Sasuke stated, sliding an arm over Hinata's shoulder. She tensed slightly. Sakura laughed, tossing her head back.

"Sasuke, you're so funny under that cold Uchiha stare! And they said you didn't have a sense of humor!" She continued laughing as she filled in the survey paper.

"I'm really married," Sasuke continued, totally serious.

"And with a straight face too," Sakura laughed, shaking her head as if surprised that Sasuke was capable of such humor. Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated. He reached out a hand to show her the ring, but Hinata covered it with hers and pulled it down to her side. Sakura didn't notice.

"Anyway, moving on," Sakura chuckled before moving on to the next question.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate on the survey questions over the dull throbbing in his chest. He should have expected her to react the way she did. Of course Hinata wouldn't want to proclaim their relationship the way he wanted to… but why did they have to hide it? Was she ashamed of him? He was aware that they'd only been together for three days, and that he was the black sheep of his family, but it hadn't kept him from wanting her to acknowledge that they were together. She said she wanted to try, but it didn't really look like she actually did.

If it was Naruto, how would she have responded? Sasuke already knew the answer to that, but it didn't stop him from spamming his brain with the question.

Several hours later, Sasuke was sitting across a café table from Hinata, still in a mental fog. He didn't mean to be surly and bitchy about the whole thing, but it pissed him off big time.

"Sasuke," Hinata started, chewing her lower lip nervously as she watched Sasuke push around the food on his plate with blatant disinterest. Sasuke looked up, but found himself glaring.

"Why didn't you want to say it?" he blurted angrily. He just needed to know for sure. "Why couldn't you let me show her that we're married?"

* * *

**Yes, well I didn't quite get the first date into this chapter. Sorry. But in any case, do let me know what you thought! Was it okay? Cuz I really think it was as sub-par, but… *sigh***

**Yeah, so, hit me up with a review and take me out of my misery… (T_T). Oh, and suggest a nice and interesting noun for the title of next chappie… (^_^)**


	10. The Solution

**Wow! Lovely responses you guys! And such nice name suggestions! And more follows and faves (0_0) *amazed*! I am a bit pissed off, because for some reason, stupid fanfiction . net refuses to send the alerts to my inbox! Is that a problem for everyone?**

**This is un-Betad, because it's Sunday and I have stuffs to do and I am desperate for some juiciful reviews! Feel free to point out the errors!**

**Anyway, the title was chosen randomly from the suggestions, as per usual, and credit to this chapter's title goes to…. JadedGothButterfly! (^_^)**

**Chapter 10: The Solution**

* * *

She blinked.

What? Had she not expected him to have a problem with her reluctance to take their relationship public? Sasuke didn't like keeping this particular thing private; under wraps, if you will. Hinata's eyes darted around the café almost frantically. Like she was looking for an escape. Damn.

"Hinata…" Sasuke muttered, training dark eyes on her and hoping she didn't see _just _how bothered he was by this.

"I… I just don't think it was or is the right time yet, Sasuke…" she said softly, playing with her fingertips above the tabletop. She didn't seem to want to meet his gaze.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, brows furrowing. _He _certainly didn't see why this wasn't as good a time as any. They'd been together for a few days now. What were they supposed to say when they finally _did _come out with it?

_"Oh, we've been married for seven months now."?_

Hinata's eyes flickered up to Sasuke's, and he could see a little hint of fear in them.

"I… I haven't told my parents yet," she almost whispered. Sasuke blinked back at her. Their parents? He didn't think his parents would give a damn. Would hers? At his silence, Hinata continued speaking.

"You… you haven't even met them yet… What if they don't approve?" Hinata's question was a timid whisper, and Sasuke felt his brows drawing together as her fear spread to him.

"_What if _they don't approve? It's not like it would change anything on my front…" Sasuke stated, his eyes unable to leave Hinata. She seemed as if she wanted his gaze to be anywhere else at the moment. Wait…

"What, would you change your mind about trying if your parents _'don't approve'_?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising a bit. Hinata pressed her hands to his over the table.

"_Sasuke_…" she hissed, clearly in an effort to keep him quiet, but Sasuke wasn't having any of it. Would she really change her mind about giving what was between them a try if her parents decided that they didn't like him?

"I don't _know, _alright?" she continued, looking off to the side. Sasuke pulled his hands away from hers and took a deep, shuddering breath as everything threatened to collapse around him. Damn. If they told her parents, and they didn't approve of him… he could lose her? Gee, no pressure or anything.

"Hinata… Hinata, come on…" Sasuke began, pleading with her with his eyes. She dropped her gaze to the tabletop. "Hinata…" Sasuke started again, reaching for her hand. His hand was mere millimeters away from hers, but her general closed off vibe had him curling his fingers and withdrawing his hand.

"Hinata, I love you… I'd do anything apart from leave you…" he finally managed to say, the admission coming hard for him, since he was wholly unsure of whether or not she reciprocated his feelings… if even on the subject of sticking out the relationship. He watched her chew her lip for a silent, stilted five seconds before she looked up at him.

"That's just it, Sasuke… I… I can't say for sure that I love you back because…" Because she didn't. It wasn't said, just implied… but it still pained him inside. "And what if I needed you to separate from me?" Sasuke felt his teeth grind together at the question. She couldn't really be asking… She _was _really asking him, wasn't she? His answer did not have to be thought about for very long.

"I… I couldn't do that," Sasuke replied, a resolute finality in his tone and a red flush heating his cheeks. He was lying through his teeth, but it wasn't that far from the truth. He certainly wouldn't _want _to separate from her, but if she really asked him to, he knew he would probably give in, no matter how much pain it caused him. But she didn't need to know that, did she?

They were at an impasse. Three days in, and she was tempted to give up at the mere thought of facing her parents with the subject of their relationship. He could almost see with her, since she wasn't the one in love with him for so damned long. And she wasn't the one that finally got a taste of what it was like to be with the love of her life. And she wasn't the one faced with potentially giving that up, _so quickly. _Sasuke was nowhere near ready to give in yet.

They stared at each other over the table, Hinata's looks less furtive and she seemed to be getting more annoyed than anything else. The silence stretched between them.

"Why are you being like this, Sasuke? Why can't you just see that…" Hinata blurted out, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Damn it, Hinata. You know I love you, and that I've loved you for a while now. I held myself away from you for so long because I thought Naruto was gonna wise up and snap you up, but he didn't… and now that I've gotten a taste of what it's like to be with you, I want it all." He met her eyes directly over the table. Her grey eyes stared right back into his, and then he saw her reluctantly give in.

She groaned in frustration and slapped both palms to her face.

"Aarrghhh….Whydidyouhavetolooksocutesayingthat?" she moaned through her fingers, dropping her face. Sasuke felt heat push to his face.

He looked… cute? He wasn't exactly sure if that was the adjective he'd want used to describe him while he stood his ground valiantly, but… if it worked, he'd take anything right about now. He just didn't want her to leave him! Hinata dropped her hands from her face, giving Sasuke a glimpse of her slightly pinkened cheeks, and met his gaze. His heart gave a funny little thump. He stared back at her hopefully, and watched the pink intensify to a blooming red.

"Well… maybe we can meet the parents this weekend, and keep it quiet during the week?" she suggested. Sasuke wanted to get it over and done with, but he should compromise, right?

"Okay…" he said hesitantly. "But… but can we tell other people after?" he asked, taking her hand this time and running his fingertips along the sides of her fingers. He watched a tiny shiver go through her before she gave him a helpless little smile and a tiny nod.

"…I… I guess?"

* * *

Sasuke turned the car left, so occupied inside his head that he was pretty much driving home on autopilot. Beside him, Hinata was deep in her thoughts as well.

This sucked. Sasuke didn't feel like their conversation was conclusive at all. Well, they were more aware of where the other person stood, but… but he wasn't satisfied. He was all in, damn it, and if she would be even half in, he could work with that. However it was starting to look like she wasn't in at all. Had he been that bad of a husband that far?

Her certainly hadn't got the chance to do the nice things for her like give her massages and take her shopping, or cook her favorite dishes for her or… or all the things he'd dreamt and fantasized about doing with and for her for _so _long, but it wasn't like he didn't want to! Hell, they'd only been together a smashing total of three days, and the first night together, they'd been too drunk to remember anything, the second day together, they hadn't been alone in the house, and the third day they'd spent moving some of her stuff over to his place.

Hey, maybe if he held her stuff hostage, she'd reconsider her position, Sasuke thought drily.

Damn. With the parental confrontation looming over his head, Sasuke was forced to identify the restless feeling swirling within himself. Fear. Uchiha Sasuke was piss scared right now, because if that meeting with the parents wasn't freaking perfect, those stick-up-the-ass Hyuuga – if Neji was anything to go by – would freaking hate him and he could lose Hinata.

And the worst part was, he'd let her go if he sensed that's what she really wanted. Sure, he'd take as long as possible in hopes that he could change her mind. The real issue he had was the possibility that she would ask it of him, and he would give in and let her go, and then be alone again, loving her from the sidelines… and he'd give his left leg – really he would – before he let that happen again. Seriously.

If Kami came down from Heaven and said, '_Sasuke, in order to keep Hinata as yours, you have to give up your left leg'… _he'd be in the quickest car on the way to the hospital to get that damn limb amputated. Hell, if her father asked him to, he would. But Sasuke had a sinking feeling that it would _not _come down to his readiness to give up a limb for her, so he had to try something else.

If he had to stand by, let her go free and watch as other men swarmed her again, he didn't know _what _he would do with himself. He wouldn't be able to move somewhere far away, because every now and again he'd need his Hinata fix… and he'd just need to see her, hear her… smell her – but he wouldn't admit that to anyone because it sounded too creepy.

Sasuke parked the car in his apartment lot and sat back, leaning his head against the headrest.

He knew he was being possessive. He knew he was being impatient, but he couldn't help it! He couldn't help but want her all to himself and want everyone to know that she was _his _and not _theirs. _

As Sasuke sat back and thought of all the things he'd wished he'd get to do with and to Hinata… that damn it he hadn't gotten to do much of yet… he began to feel an intense tightness in his chest and throat. It could _not _really be over so quickly. He pretty much only had a few days before D-Day, and he had only a few options that he could think of… and even then…

He could go for the earliest day of the weekend – Friday. That would possibly have their relationship public by Saturday, but it could also end their relationship by Friday night. He could choose the middle of the weekend – Saturday, and that would have a similar effect, just altered by one day. One more day with her, one more day that he had to keep silent about their marriage. Or he could go for Sunday… but that felt so far away when he thought of how long he'd have to wait to go public… and then it felt far too close when he thought of the possibility that that might be the end of his marriage to the woman of his dreams.

Damn.

Sasuke switched the car off and sighed. He needed to get out of his own head before he drove himself bat shit crazy. Tonight was gearing up to be a stilted, strange night in the bedroom, and Sasuke was not sure how he felt about that. Okay, he was sure it would not be pleasant, but he was _not _sure what to do about it.

Damn.

Sasuke got out of the car and ran around to get Hinata's door before she got all her stuff in order. He opened the door for her and helped her get out the car. Still deep in thought and worry, Sasuke gently took her huge purse from her and set it on his arm and then guided her out of the way of the door so he could shut it and activate the car alarm.

"Sasuke…" she started, looking up at him. Her voice snapped him from his thoughts. He looked down at her and knew that he'd do anything not to give her up. So he kissed her.

To her credit, she melted in his arms. That was certainly a good sign. Only three days together, but he could be certain that she liked his kisses at the very least. He kissed her softly, gently, hoping that she'd understand what he felt for her, and when they pulled apart, the way she rested her palm gently against his cheek told him she at least had an idea… but the apology in her eyes told him that she was still undecided. There was still a chance that she would want to leave him if her parents didn't like him.

Sasuke sighed.

Damn.

"Come on," he muttered. "Let's go in."

Sasuke felt himself slipping towards an all out sulk. And it was like he could do nothing against it. The gloom just seemed to settle around his shoulders. He led the way up the stairs to his apartment door and opened it, standing aside so Hinata could enter. For someone who proclaimed not to be a gentleman… he sure knew common chivalry where she was concerned… Sasuke knew that if it had been some other girl he would have stepped inside ahead of her. His theoretical non-gentlemanliness was becoming more and more of just that… a theory, because in reality, Hinata was turning him into a bona fide Prince Charming.

Sasuke was so deep in thought and gloom, once again, that he almost didn't hear Hinata call his name, and when he surfaced from his thoughts to hear what else she had to say… what he heard was _not _at all what he expected.

_I'm a SANTA CLAUS!_

_In a COW SUIT!_

_In a LONELY CHRISTMAS COUNTRY, un!_

The singing was coming from the direction of the guest bathroom. And was the unmistakable voice of none other than Deidara. Sasuke cringed at the sound of Deidara's mouth guitar solo and slapped a palm to his face.

"This **_cannot _**be happening right now," he groaned. To his ultimate horror, Hinata giggled. What in this blasted situation could she possibly find funny? The look he sent her must have screamed his question, because she giggled again.

"A Santa Claus… in a cow suit?" she choked out, before dissolving helplessly again. Seriously. The sound of her little giggles was so damn adorable Sasuke wanted to just break something. Or do something. Okay, it was so cute he really didn't know what to do with himself, but then the mental image of Deirada as the American Christmas symbol Santa Claus… while in a cow suit… in whatever the heck a lonely Christmas country was, had him laughing too. He covered his mouth with his hands to muffle the sounds of his laughter.

But it got better.

The bathroom door opened, and Deidara made his glorious exodus, still unaware that he was not alone. The blonde's long hair was wet from his shower and he had a large fluffy towel clutched to his waist.

It got better still.

Apparently the song had more lyrics. And Deidara was still unaware that he was most definitely _not _alone!

_I have TUMBLEWEED!_

_That are CHRISTMAS BALLS!_

_And they're ROLLIN' IN MY CHRISTMAS COUNTRY, un!_

_I'm a SANTA CL- oh shit!_

Yeah… so he realized the Sasuke and Hinata were back mid-line. Sasuke clenched his teeth together to stop himself from laughing, but Hinata was having no such luck. Then she composed herself, caught the look on Deidara's stunned and frankly, rather embarrassed face, and dissolved in hysterics again.

"Oh look, un, Mom and Dad are back," Deidara muttered glumly, folding his arms over his chest. Which made him let the towel go… and the piece of cloth ended up on the floor at his feet. This was, in a really uncalled for way, strangely reminiscent of the situation Sasuke had stumbled upon Hinata in a few days ago. Only she hadn't been singing… _or a freaking man! _

Deidara bent and snatched the towel back around his hips. He glared at them with a strangely scandalized expression on his red face… which was strange since _he _was the trespasser. For a short moment, no one said anything. Well, Hinata was still giggling, but that didn't count.

"Well… I was supposed to be out… before you came in…" Deidara said lamely, before cackling loudly. "But since you're already back, I can ask you if I can stay here for a … a tad longer… you see… I was supposed to go to Iwa… but there was this girl, un … and long story short, I missed my flight… and the next one is like tomorrow, and I still don't have a hotel room so… I won't be much of a bother, un…" Deidara rambled, his voice trailing off hopefully.

Hinata and Sasuke spoke at the same time again.

"No."

"Yes."

Damn. He was going to end up giving in again, because Hinata seemed to completely enjoy Deidara's company.

* * *

"So, widdle Sasuke," Deidara started, leaning his hip against the counter beside Sasuke. "What's got your panties in a bind, un?" Sasuke was currently tenderizing a chicken breast… well… at this rate it would be chicken paste, but…

"And I should tell you this… why?" Sasuke ground out, putting aside the meat tenderizer and reaching for the salt. He angrily shook some of the seasoning over the meat. He couldn't believe that when Hinata had turned to him in regards to the Deidara situation, he'd just caved. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Well, I did help you get married, un… In fact, I was an integral part…" Deidara said nonchalantly, perusing his nails with more focus than was necessary. Sasuke scowled at the artist. Oh what the hell. Deidara was the only person apart from Hinata and the other random witness that knew he was married so… it wasn't like he had a choice if he needed someone to talk to, right?

"Well…" Wrong. There was no way he was treating Deidara like a confidante.

"Come on, man. Spill, un. At this rate you're going to do something stupid," the blonde continued, slapping his palms to his hips and scowling at Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed, setting aside the salt and reaching for black pepper and a shaker of dried chili powder.

"Well… Hinata doesn't want us to go public… because she hasn't told her parents yet…" Sasuke muttered softly, not wanting Hinata to come out from the shower and overhear what he and Deidara were talking about. "And she's not sure whether or not she'll stay with me if they don't approve of us…"

"What the hell, un!" Deidara exclaimed before slapping a hand to his mouth, his blue eyes frantically darting around the kitchen in case Hinata had magically made an appearance. "What the hell, un…" he said in a _much _quieter tone.

"Yeah… and she wants to tell her parents this weekend…" Sasuke added, sighing again. He shook several more spices over the chicken meat in the moment of silence that prevailed between the two men. Then Deidara chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing you told me, un, because I have the solution," Deidara said confidently. When Sasuke looked up at him, the artist continued. "All you need to do is use this week to _make sure _she _doesn't want _to leave you…" the blonde continued, wiggling his brows. "We have five to six days, right? We'll just have to come up with something amazing and explosive, because love is art, and art is a bang, un!"

* * *

**Hahaha! Credits go to the amazing shiorrachan for the song. We sing this stupid thing so much, and it always makes us giggle our silly heads off… so I had no choice but to put it in here. As you guys may have noticed, this story seems to be veering off the beaten track of angst… I am not going to change the tags to humor, because technically it's still angst, but maybe include some nice, fun chapter titles in your reviews so we can all have a laugh, eh?**

**Do let me know what you thought (I am NOT good at arguments, but I tried a thing), and remember the chapter title formula: 'The + (noun)', okay? **

**Love yall!**


	11. The Two

**Sorry for the delay. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves! You guys are amazing! As it relates to a Hinata PoV… I am not exactly sure if I will… but my inclination veering more towards not doing a PoV than doing a PoV… sorry!**

**Chapter title goes to…..**

**Shadow!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Two**

"What do you mean, 'Art is a bang', you psychopath?" Sasuke growled, meat forgotten. Okay, so he was interested, because all his ideas were pretty impossible… he couldn't _actually _wrap up the moon and give it to her, now could he? All his ideas seemed to include the gift wrapping of extra terrestrial landmasses… right. Not possible.

"Well… you don't look the really romantic sort, un," Deidara said with a mild grimace. "But that's okay. I happen to know The Two. They are definitely in the know about all things female… very successful in their romantic endeavors, un," the blonde artist said with a conspiratorial grin. Sasuke frowned. Somehow, this did not sound as if it held water.

"Who are 'The Two'?" he asked, giving Deidara a suspicious glance.

"Well… Jirangkakshi… what?" Deidara muttered, reaching for his cell-phone, his thumbs flying over the keys. Sasuke dead-panned.

"What the hell?" he snatched at Deidara's phone, but the blonde danced out of the way and grabbed a saucepan off the stove. He waved it around warningly.

"I _will _hit you, un!" the blonde declared, eyes darting to the screen of his phone as it emitted a series of bleeps. The thumb of one hand moving over the keys, Deidara backed slowly away from Sasuke. Seeing an opportunity, since the blonde was distracted, Sasuke darted for the phone.

_Clang!_

The stainless steel saucepan made an almost bell-like sound when it collided with Sasuke's temple.

"You blasted… idiot!" Sasuke hissed, cradling his forehead with a palm. "I can't believe you freakin' hit me!" Deidara blinked unapologetically.

"I told you quite clearly that I would, un," he muttered, returning his attention to the phone. Sasuke sent him a dark glare before returning his attention to the chicken at hand. Deidara was suspiciously quiet.

"What are you even doing?" Sasuke asked, unable to keep the curiosity from his voice.

"I'm saving your marriage, un," Deidara mumbled without looking up from the screen of his phone. His fingers flew over the keys of the phone with practiced ease and speed. Sasuke tried to focus on the meal. He'd never cooked for a girl before. He'd wanted to cook for Hinata for so long… he just hoped she'd like it. He was making one of her favorites; batter fried chicken with baked potatoes and gravy.

"Sasuke?" Deidara asked after a moment.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted in response as he applied a batter to the chicken breast.

"What's Hinata's favorite colour?" Sasuke didn't even have to think twice before responding.

"Lilac."

Deidara didn't respond, but turned his attention back to the phone. The kitchen fell silent apart from beeps from Deidara's phone and the sounds made by Sasuke's cooking.

"When's her birthday?" Deidara asked softly, fingers pausing on the keypad of his phone.

"December 27," Sasuke replied immediately. As if he would forget her birthday. "Where are you going with this?" he asked, setting down the knife he was using to slice the potatoes in half.

"Just… doing my homework, un," the blonde replied absently, shifting to rest his elbows on the countertop. His fingers resumed their tapping at the keypad. Sasuke reached over and snatched the phone from Deidara's hands just as a message came through. Before he could open it, though, Deidara snatched it right back.

"Gimme that!" Sasuke demanded, reaching for the smart-phone. Deidara scowled at him.

"Down, boy, down, un! You'll get your nasty food residue all over my baby!"

"What's going on here?" Sasuke turned wide-eyed at Hinata's question. She was smiling curiously at them both.

"Uhhh... just, uh … cooking dinner?" Sasuke muttered.

"And you need Deidara's phone because…" Hinata's voice trailed off as she glanced back and forth between the two men… who were glancing back and forth between her and each other.

"Recipe, un," Deidara said with a bright smile. "Doofus here can't cook the potatoes without it."

"I can too!" Sasuke objected immediately. "I don't need your stupid recipe." Deidara raised a brow.

"So I guess you won't need my phone then, un!" He smirked at Sasuke, who scowled darkly in return. Damn him.

"I'm going to take myself, _and my phone, _to the living room, un, where I am more welcome…" the blonde said haughtily, flouncing from the kitchen and waving his phone in the air. Hinata giggled.

Sasuke stabbed the piece of chicken. Damn it. What was Deidara getting him into?

* * *

The potatoes were baking, filling the apartment with their scent. Sasuke had convinced Hinata to sit next to him in the living room to watch a movie while the potatoes finished.

She'd just showered, and the scent and feel of her was already driving Sasuke a bit crazy. She was snuggled against his side, her skin cool and smelling of some fruity body wash, and her hair was still damp against his chest. Sasuke had shucked his shirt in favor of a sleeveless vest just for this opportunity to have some skin on skin contact with her, because, by _Kami, _he was craving it.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, and dragged his fingers through her wet hair. So good. Now if he could just get a kiss.

The doorbell rang.

Of course. There was no way he'd get any Hinata-time any time soon, what with Deidara being there, and then The Two coming over, and he only had a few days and he was going crazy, he was sure of it!

He was doomed! There was no way her parents would ever like him, and there was no way he could ever convince her to want to stay with him if given only six days! It was all impossible, and he would fail at this like he failed everything else. Sortof. Well, he didn't really fail _everything _else, but… but he would fail at this, and he was sure of it! He was sure of it!

"I'll get it!" Deidara chirped, already halfway to the front door. Sasuke got up still, making his way to the front door as well. "Ohh welcome, guys!" Deidara continued happily while opening the door.

Sasuke blinked. Who were these guys?

"Thank you, Deidara-san," the first of the two men said as he stepped inside. He had an unruly shock of white hair and the lower half of his face was covered with a black mask. One of his eyes was shut and had a scar running through the eyelid down to his cheek. The second of the two men entered silently, but gave a small nod.

This one was short, very attractive and red-headed. He had a disinterested blankness to his eyes, and had his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Are you Sasuke?" he asked in a low, quiet voice. At Sasuke's nod, the redhead followed suit, but in a contemplative manner.

"Welcome," Sasuke said, including both men in his greeting.

"Your wife will be a little tigress in bed," the redhead said blandly. Sasuke felt his eye twitch. What the hell?

"Oh, don't mind him," the first male said, giving Sasuke a happy eye crinkle. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, and he's Akasuna no Sasori."

"Akasuna?" Sasuke parroted, blinking. Strange name, that.

"Yes, well, Aka is for love, and Suna is for-"

"I bury my lovers with affection," the redhead interrupted his companion, his voice monotonous and his eyes steady and blank. His statement and his doll-like appearance did _not _go together well at all. It was kinda creepy, come to think of it. Sasuke sent him a worried glance. Kakashi only chuckled.

"Alright… awkward moment…" the masked man continued, scratching the back of his head and looking everywhere else but at Sasuke. "I guess this would be the best time…" he mumbled, handing Sasuke a large gift bag. "A gift… for your wife. Hinata, is it?"

Sasuke nodded and took the bag, peering eagerly inside it to see if there was something in it that Hinata would like.

There was lilac underwear. Lots of lilac underwear. Extremely sexy lilac underwear, some with black piping and lace and others with white ribbons and – there was no way he could give this stuff to Hinata! He would die! He was doomed.

A red flush clawed its way from Sasuke's chest to his hairline, and stayed there. He'd love to see Hinata in all this, but…

"I can't give her this…" Sasuke said resolutely, shoving the bag back at Kakashi. The man merely pulled a small book of porn from his back pocket and began flipping through the pages.

"OH WOW, HOW WONDERFUL! I'M SURE SHE WILL LOVE THEM, SASUKE!" the redhead suddenly yelled, causing Sasuke to jump. He sent a confused and rather disturbed glance in Sasori's direction. Sasori was staring so placidly at him, that he wondered if the redhead had _really _just yelled a moment before.

"What the hell, man?" he hissed. What was Sasori up to?

"I stayed away as long as I could, but now I'm just too curious," Hinata said in her signature whispery voice as she approached the men. Sasuke's eyes went wide immediately. Shit.

"Hmm, what?" he mumbled guiltily, turning to face her and trying to hide the bag behind his body. Oh damn, this was not making him look good at all! He was veering towards Naruto-like clumsiness… which come to think of it… she might actually like!

"You got me a gift?" Hinata cooed as Deidara swiped the bag from Sasuke's fingers and dangled it in front of her.

"No."

"Yes, un… and it is amazing," Deidara said at the same time Sasuke tried to deny his involvement in the lingerie gift. Hinata sent him a sweet smile. Oh, Kami, she was gorgeous, and when she smiled like that it could make him admit anything.

His heart pounded in his chest as she took the bag and peered inside. She gave a soft, wonder-filled 'Oh!' and sat down on the floor with the bag, sifting through its contents with undisguised appreciation.

"Sasuke," she said with a soft smile, looking up at him from the floor. "They're beautiful!"

"They are? I mean… yes… well… you love lilac! So…" Sasuke muttered uncomfortably. That smile was doing strange things to his heart… and his stomach. An image of her in the new clothing flashed through his mind and he had to swallow hard. Oh dear. The Two must want him dead! If she was ever to wear this stuff while in a two mile radius of him… he would nosebleed to death or just have cardiac arrest and be done with it.

"These are Hatake Kakashi and Akasuna no Sasori, un," Deidara said smoothly from behind Sasuke. Hinata happily greeted the newcomers and stood, the bag still in her hands. She approached Sasuke, and rested the bag on the floor before sliding her hand around his waist and extending the other.

"Uchiha Hinata," she said softly. The men shook her hand. Kakashi was smiling while Sasori… well Sasori was taking her inventory in such an open way that Sasuke felt the burning singe of anger creeping up inside him.

"I'm very affectionate," Sasori said simply after shaking Hinata's hand. Hinata blinked, then sent Sasori a sweet smile. Wait… that worked? What the hell? This was going to be a strange day, that was for sure!

"You will definitely need a Kama Sutra," Sasori said, interrupting the silence at the dinner table. "Or maybe not," Sasori continued, thinking aloud. "Sasuke seems smart even though he doesn't strike me as the romantic type… I think he may be a god in the sack… Hrmm…" Sasuke's eyes widened. What. The. Hell?

"Uh…" Sasuke groaned, facepalming and sneaking a glance at Hinata… who was currently sneaking a glance to him. They both went completely red.

"The dinner is… really well done, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said a little too cheerfully, after clearing her throat. "This is one of the best meals I've eaten in a while." Hope made Sasuke's heart leap. Well, he now had two things going for him, didn't he? She liked his kisses and his cooking.

"He knows how to cook all your favorite things, un, he's totally whipped," Deidara said before Sasuke could thank Hinata for the compliment. If his plate was not still full, Sasuke would have faceplanted on the table. Somehow he thought his situation might be even worse off his he had a face-full of food.

"Y-You do?" Hinata stammered, her face reddening. She ducked her head, but peeked up at Sasuke through a veil of hair. His heart thumped heavily at the sight she made. He shifted uncomfortably, nodding mutely, and his knee bounced against hers under the table. A shock of awareness jolted through his leg.

They both tucked their feet closer instantly, faces reddening.

"You guys are rather adorable," Kakashi muttered, not helping the situation any and knowing it. Sasuke glared at him, and Hinata glued her gaze to her plate.

"Yes they are, un," Deidara chimed in, seeing a prime opportunity to hone his Sasuke-embarrassing skills. "He's just longing for her affection… and she's just… still in that shy stage, you know… you should stick with this guy, un, Hinata." Hinata blinked, and her mouth opened in a little 'o'. Sasuke wanted to kiss the 'o', but now was not the time…

"He's a Leo… He'll most likely be very good in bed, and he already proved that he's a good cook," Kakashi added, nodding sagely and taking a bite of the chicken. If a hole could swallow Sasuke up, he would go on bended knee and ask it to.

"He'll be affectionate… like me," Sasori said softly from his place at the table. The table fell silent for a few moments where everyone wondered, '_What the hell?', _and then Deidara turned back to Hinata.

"He's really devoted to you, you know, un. You should really give him a chance." Sasuke slid down in his chair… it should have helped him escape, but it really just made his knees brush the inside of her thighs… which made his heart beat faster.

"Guys," Sasuke growled. "I am still here. Don't talk about me as if I'm not around." Kakashi, Deidara and Sasori spared him one glance before forgetting he'd even spoken.

"Admit it," Deidara said, wiggling his brows. "You love the way he treats you, don't you?" Hinata went deep red before sending Sasuke a timid glance and looking sharply down at her plate… which was empty.

She gave a miniscule nod.

"I would figure you like the way he touches you too," Sasori stated. He didn't even look to Hinata for confirmation. Her bright red face was answer enough.

"Oh, don't think you've escaped, un!" Deidara crowed. Sasuke muttered untelligibly under his breath. "We know how much you just want to-"

"SHUT UP," Sasuke yelled, drowning out whatever Deidara said. Hinata jumped at the loud noise. Sasuke pushed back his chair and got up from the table, his face red. "Get out of my house," he snapped, before storming off to his room. He did not resist the urge to slam the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke was sorely regretting his actions. They were talking about him. He knew it. He could hear their voices outside, and he just _knew _they were talking about him… but he couldn't go back out there.

What were they saying? He was nervous. He didn't know what exactly they would say to her, but if the conversation over dinner was any example, it was most likely to be extremely embarrassing.

Sasuke had to stop himself from going to the door several times, and forced himself to open the large glass door that opened to the little balcony outside his room. He was nibbling his lip and tapping his left foot nervously while looking unseeingly at the garden behind the apartment when the bedroom door opened.

He spun round so fast his neck snapped painfully.

"Ahh," he groaned, immediately grabbing the back of his neck with one hand. He winced at the pain.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said, a worried note in her voice. She hurried over to him, her hands fluttering about near his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just snapped my neck out of place," Sasuke mumbled, grimacing at the rather annoying pain in his neck.

"Here, sit down," Hinata cooed, steering Sasuke to the bed and pushing him into a sitting position. Before he could even ask what she was doing, she was behind him, her palms on his jaw. A quick jerk of her hand and a scary-sounding 'crack' later, Sasuke's neck was back in alignment.

"How did you…" Sasuke breathed, then winced when she poked his neck.

"It's sore?" she asked softly, her warm breath tickling his ear. Words failed Sasuke and his heart gave a funny little thump. Oh boy. He managed to clear his throat, but the words he wanted to say wouldn't come out, so he nodded mutely instead. Her fingers smoothed over his neck before her fingertips pressed into the flesh, kneading and working at the kinks there.

A low, long moan sounded from Sasuke's throat before he could stop it, and his eyes slid shut of their own accord.

"You're really tense," she noted softly, her warm breath ghosting over his skin. Sasuke shivered a little.

"I can't help it," he whispered back. "I just… I'm in love with you, you know…? And I… I'm a bit terrified that you'll ask me to let you go. I don't want to go back to being without you," Sasuke heard himself say. Her fingers stopped moving at his neck.

For a second, Sasuke panicked, his body tensing up again. Did he say the wrong thing? Damn.

But then her fingers slid against his scalp, threading through his hair. When her nails scraped against his scalp, the groan that eked from Sasuke's throat was much different to the one he'd let slip while she'd been massaging his neck.

This felt good in a whole different way.

Heat surged through Sasuke's face, hands and gut.

"Hinata…" he rasped, reaching for her hand. "You can't… I can't… _Please_…" he gasped, not even sure of what he was asking her. He tried to swallow, but his throat had closed up, and it was getting hard to breathe, hard to think without asking for…

"Sasuke… talk to me," Hinata whispered a little timidly, her nails scraping his scalp and sending frissons of pleasure down his spine. "Tell me what you want."

* * *

**Well, I hope this tentative promise of fluff will make you forgive me for taking so long! I have good reasons, guys… I could not have gotten this out much sooner. Anyway, you know the drill.**

**Please suggest a chapter name. "The + (noun)" for the next chapter! Let me know what you thought of this. **


	12. The Cake

**OHMGGG! Hahaha it feels like so long since I typed for this story! I had like an entire week of exams! Anyway, I am on holiday now, sooo…**

**Thank you all again for the lovely response! I am SO glad you guys like this! I hope to address your questions here! Citrus alert for this chapter, so... be warned!**

**Credit to Simply Alexei for this chapter!**

**Chapter 12 – The Cake**

* * *

Sasuke blinked.

_Tell me what you want?_

What the f-…

"You already know what I want," he ground out. Or rather, he meant to grind out; it came out as a hoarse plea instead. It was even less harsh since he leaned his head backwards into her touch. Her fingertips slid down to his ears and then down the sides of his neck. Sasuke struggled to hold back his ensuing groan, but it forced its way out of his throat anyway.

It was long, low and needy… and utterly pathetic. It had been _so _long. He'd been longing for her for so long, and now that he had her… she was slipping away from him and it was like he could do nothing to stop her. When she didn't respond, Sasuke found himself continuing.

"I just… I just don't want you to leave. We can do this if we try," he said, conscious that her fingers on his skin were making him more talkative than usual. Hinata's hands dropped to his shoulders.

"C-Can you…" she started, but then stopped. Sasuke turned to face her, craning his neck to see her face.

"Can I… what?" he asked, his voice softening when he sensed her hesitation. She dropped her gaze, refusing to meet his eyes. Sasuke watched her fumble with the neck of his shirt, trying to quell the heat that arose when her fingers brushed his skin.

"Can you… h-help me?" Hinata murmured, nibbling at her lower lip. Sasuke was so fixated on the action… on the _lip _that he barely caught her request. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Was she asking what he _thought _she was asking?

"H-Help me to… to stand up t-to them," Hinata continued, visibly forcing herself to go on. Sasuke swallowed convulsively. Was she _really_ asking what he thought she was asking?

"Your parents?" Sasuke whispered back. Did he dare hope? To his complete relief, Hinata nodded.

"Dei-chan and the others... they spoke to me outside... I-I want to tr-try and be better," she said, her eyes pinned to his collarbone. Sasuke felt his heart thump heavily in his chest.

"Y-You're sure?" he asked, reaching up to tip her chin so he could look into her eyes. She hesitantly met his eyes and nodded again. She tried to look away, but Sasuke wouldn't let her.

Instead, he smashed his lips to hers. She didn't resist him.

"Kami, I love you," Sasuke whispered harshly before pressing his lips more securely against hers. He didn't give her time to respond, knowing she didn't quite return his feelings yet. He was planning to rectify that as soon as possible, even if it meant accepting the help of those idiots outside. His fingers slid up to her head, sinking into her hair and holding her face closer to his. He spun his body round so he was turned to face her completely, then he enveloped her in his arms.

"I'll help you," he whispered against her lips before dragging his mouth to her jaw line. A soft whimper left her throat, the sound sending a thrill down Sasuke's spine. His hands stroked down her back, and he found himself unable to even think about doing anything apart from what he was doing now.

They pulled apart some moments later, breathing heavily. Hinata was avoiding Sasuke's eyes, a healthy blush on her cheeks. Sasuke was far from unaffected. In fact, he knew that since their relationship was new, and she probably would not want to go any further than kissing right now, a bit of a time out might be necessary.

"Uh... Hinata..." Sasuke groaned, praying that she wouldn't look down. "I have to... to go for a moment..." Her face reddened even more than it had before. She'd caught on. Good, well at least she knew how she affected him.

"W-Wait," she said when he'd risen and turned his back to her. Sasuke paused, tilting his head to the side but not turning around fully. "I... The underwear, I..."

"They weren't from me," Sasuke mumbled, not wanting to break his fifteen year streak of being honest with her. He turned his head to see her reaction. Sure enough, her face was so red he was worried. The last time she'd blushed so furiously, she'd fainted. He gave her a small grin.

"They looked good, though," he said, trying to lessen her embarrassment. His statement didn't work. She got even more red. Sasuke was beginning to panic a bit when she began muttering and stumbling over her words.

"I..." she began, then the words began tumbling over each other.

"Slow down," Sasuke said, turning around and taking a step back towards the bed. "What are you trying to say?" Hinata sputtered helplessly for a moment before giving up, squeezing her eyes shut and yanking up her top.

Sasuke knew his jaw dropped open. His mouth went dry. His heart skipped a beat. Was she doing what he thought she was?

"Uhm Hinata?" he choked out, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat and he forced himself to look away from her generous chest and lacy black and purple bra adorned with bows. Sasuke forced himself to squash down the tiny bits of hope that he felt rising up inside...she knew how much he wanted her, why was she doing this to him?

"I-I," she stuttered. "I love underwear!" she blurted finally, slapping her palms to her face and therefore letting her shirt go. Sasuke almost cringed in disappointment... until he realized that the shirt stayed put above her ample chest. Oh, hot damn.

From where he stood, her breasts looked soft and smooth. What he wouldn't give to touch them. Oh, he'd had women before. He'd seen Hinata sans clothing before. But not like this. Nothing like this. Her mounds were so perfect... and they were so warm. Wait, what? Sasuke blinked in slight disorientation when he heard Hinata gasp.

It was then that he realized. His hand was on her chest. His eyes widened, the same time his hand spasmed, and Sasuke felt heat take over his body. He'd not even noticed himself walking closer to her, much less putting hands on her.

"S-Sasuke," she gasped, her chest heaving with her breaths. The sound of her husky, whispery voice was sending Sasuke crazy. Literally. His blood was humming through his veins, and all he could think of was how much he wanted her. Yes, he wanted her love, but he was a man in his prime, and damn it, it had been a while.

His hand slid down her side before resting against her waist. She was so soft... and so warm. His eyelids dropped to half-mast and his eyes darkened with lust. Sure, he loved her, but he wanted her the way a man wants a woman too, and this scenario was not helping any at all! Especially when his other hand came into play. He dragged it down her exposed stomach before sliding both hands round to stroke her back.

"H-Hinata," he groaned, need choking him. Desperate to do _something, _Sasuke gripped the hair at the back of her head and tugged with just enough pressure to get her face lifting upwards, and then he kissed her again. She responded immediately, lips parting with a soft sigh. Not one to be unfair to her, Sasuke used one hand to shove his shirt up his chest. It was the right move, because Hinata's small, soft palm immediately smoothed over his abs and pectoral muscles.

Sasuke groaned heatedly, stroking her tongue with his. He pressed her closer to him so that her bare stomach could press against his, and nearly whimpered at the feeling of her flesh against his, after imagining for _so long. _He needed more. He ached for it... in several choice places of his body.

Sasuke pulled back, and tugged his shirt over his head. Hinata hesitated, and although he was disappointed that they wouldn't be going further yet - he wouldn't push for it until he was sure she wanted him even half as much as he wanted her - he was still going to get more intimate with her.

He ended the kiss, smirking at her whimper of protest, and pushed her onto her back. She stiffened immediately.

"Relax," he rasped. "I'll just make you feel good, okay? I won't touch anywhere you don't want." He waited until she gave a jerky nod before he crawled above her and dipped his lips to her throat. He used one hand to hold himself up and the other to squeeze one of her breasts. She moaned, pushing her chest further into his hand.

Sasuke lifted his head from her neck and pressed a gentle, closed mouthed kiss to her lips. He did that until they both calmed down some, until his mind was clear enough to think, before he stepped it up a notch, only barely parting his lips so that the inside of his lip would rub against the outside of hers when he kissed her. He knew she didn't intend it, but one of her legs bent at the knee, the inside of her thigh resting against the outside of his. Hot damn, but her skin was heated!

Sasuke groaned a little at the feeling, and ran his tongue at the seam of her lips. She parted her mouth, but he didn't enter.

"Just breathe," he rasped. "In time with me." Her grey, heated eyes met his and Sasuke swallowed hard, fisting his hand in the sheets in an effort to just keep this about a kiss and not try to go further. He waited with bated breath until she inhaled, then he exhaled into her open mouth, feeling more than a little self-satisfied at her little gasp.

When she exhaled the same time that he inhaled, though, it was his time to gasp. The feeling of her hot breath ghosting down the walls of his throat was... beyond incredible. It was really simple, but it turned him on like nothing else and he couldn't hold back any longer, and then his tongue was in her mouth. She met it with hers, and the room was filled with the sounds of their laboured breath and the sounds of their kissing. He slid his tongue against that incredibly soft area on the underside of hers, loving the way she squirmed beneath him.

He pulled away after a moment, breathing harshly and struggling not to push for more. He'd need more than just a little time out now. He forced himself to take a shuddering breath and then he backed away from her. He loved the way her eyes followed him.

"Sasuke," she whispered. Sasuke shook his head, giving her a small smile.

"Not right now," he muttered softly. "Just give me a moment."

And then he got the hell out of dodge.

* * *

Sasuke poured himself glass of ice cold water, hoping that it would help his situation. It didn't. His wife had such a beautiful body that it was torture to stay away. To make matters worse, he knew... he _knew _that he would dream about this for a while. He was well acquainted with dreams that starred his beautiful wife. Because of her, his early teens had been _hell. _

Sasuke moved to the couch, thankful that Sasori and Kakashi must have already left. He sat, put his head back, and gave a long sigh. This marriage was going to kill him. He'd been staying away from Hinata for so long, and having her this close to him... in a situation like this... it was torture, and not the good kind.

He had a feeling that she wouldn't be ready until the confrontation between her and her parents was over. Sasuke sighed again and took another gulp of the cold water, willing his needy body to just calm down. _It _just wouldn't go down, and Sasuke knew it was partly because he was holding on to the hope that he'd get some tonight. He wouldn't be, but he couldn't help himself.

When he heard the bedroom door open, Sasuke's heart went to his throat before galloping into overdrive in his chest. He kept his head straight, his eyes pinned to the television screen. When he felt the sofa sink next to him, though, he turned to look, and there before him was Hinata.

She'd changed into one of his shirts... and as far as he could see, she was wearing that alone. Oh, Kami.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready," she said softly, resting her hand on his arm.

"It's okay," Sasuke muttered back, the white lie slipping out with some difficulty. It wasn't really okay, because he wanted her so much it _hurt. _

"..." Sasuke tensed at her lack of response. So, she knew. Damn.

"Well... It's just... I've wanted you for so long... and it's a bit frustrating... that's all. But I won't rush you. I'd never rush you," Sasuke said, his gaze softening when he looked at her. He turned his face away, jolting in surprise when Hinata lifted his arm and snuggled against him. Slowly, he relaxed, holding her soft body closer to him.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said after a long moment of silence.

"Mmnn?" Sasuke grunted, rubbing circles on her arm with his fingertips.

"I think... I really like you," Hinata admitted. Sasuke smiled in the darkness, feeling his heart squeeze with hope. He stood a chance.

"I really like you too."

And when she slid one leg over his thigh, it was like the icing on the cake.

* * *

**I know, this doesn't have much to do with a cake... but... for some reason, I just couldn't get it around to there as such...! Forgive meh! Soo... this chapter was almost ALL fluff... hahaha Hope you liked it! I am exhausted, hence the shortness, but don't hate me! Until next time!**

**Review, and please suggest a chapter title!**


	13. The Meeting

**Heyo! Thank you all for the wonderful follows, faves and reviews!**

**Moving on, the chapter title is courtesy of emma-nyaaan! TY for your suggestions!**

**Chapter 13: The Meeting**

* * *

He should have known it was too good to last. Really. After two days of bliss and not so ingenious ideas from Kakashi, Sasori and Deidara, things got weird. First, the three intruders simply refused to leave Sasuke's house, and not for anything could he get them out…It was getting annoying, but for some ungodly reason, Hinata loved them.

They were still keeping things quiet in regards to the others at college, and it was rather hard for Sasuke, what with him wanting to look and touch and kiss at every second of every day… and not being able to.

Take earlier that day, for example. She had been sitting directly in front of him in the only class they shared, which was Economics. She, for some ungodly reason, had gone shopping with Sakura and had found what she called 'jeggings' which she explained were really leggings that looked like jeans. Sasuke was positive that whoever created them could have come up with a more creative name, but that was not the point. The point was that they looked like second skin on her, and the way she'd been leaning forward in her seat made the top she wore ride up just enough for the tiniest sliver of the pale skin at her back to show… and it was driving Sasuke _crazy. _If that wasn't bad enough, the jeggings hugged her derrière in the most appealing way, perfectly showing off the rounded-

Shit.

Sasuke forced his gaze away, only to have it slide back within seconds. Why was he even resisting? She was his _wife _damn it, which meant he could damn well look if he wanted to! Even if it made him … stiff… in class… which was always embarrassing. For his own self preservation, Sasuke forced himself to focus on his laptop, which he was supposed to be taking notes with.

No such luck.

"Sasuke." Sasuke heard the familiar whispery cotton-candy voice and shuddered inwardly. The good type of shudder. He forced himself to pretend to ignore Hinata, just so he could hear it again.

"_Sasuke_." Oh, hot damn… Sasuke looked up to see Hinata peeking back at him.

"Hmn?" he murmured, not wanting to make any noise and get called out for it.

"Do you have a pencil?" Oh hell yes, he had a pencil! Damn. Kakashi's perverted ways were quickly being adopted by him! The raven steeled himself against any lewd thoughts and made himself respond.

"Any particular type?"

While she told him what type she wanted – mechanical – she had begun to scoop her hair up off her back and piled it into a messy bun… leaving Sasuke to stare at her neck for the rest of the class, consumed by fantasies involving that very neck. Damn.

It had gone downhill from there, with Sasuke being forced to be in close proximity with her while trying to keep their secret. It was frustrating!

After arriving home from classes, Sasuke had let Hinata inside just to hear the tail end of a rather disturbing conversation.

"Yes," Sasori was saying into a phone which was lying on the coffee table. "Turn left, pass the roundabout, and then turn left again. The apartment is right in there," the redhead was saying. Sasuke _knew _those directions. Oh. Oh no! Hell no! A voice responded over the phone's speakerphone feature, but Sasuke was too far away to hear what they were saying. All he knew was that the voice was vaguely familiar, and vaguely familiar voices were never a good sign. Especially when some perverted, blank-faced, redheaded artist was giving the owner of the vaguely familiar voice directions to his house.

What the hell was Sasori getting him into?

"Hello, Saso-chan," Hinata said smoothly, dropping her bag on the couch and sitting beside Sasori. The redhead turned to give her a blank stare.

"Hinata," he said simply. His gaze rose to Sasuke's and he made a circle with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand. Raising one eyebrow in the universal sign of enquiry, Sasori drove the index finger of his right hand through the circle.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, her brows drawing together questioningly. Sasuke's face was completely red by this time.

"It's a code," Sasori said blankly. In Sasuke's estimation, it was a shit code. But Hinata was so _dense _at times… and even then Sasuke couldn't believe that she didn't pick up on what Sasori was insinuating. To make matters worse, Sasori was still doing it.

"Would you _stop _that?" Sasuke hissed, his face flaming.

"Answer the question, Sasuke," Sasori demanded, continuing to make the obscene gestures with his hands. Hinata turned to face Sasuke, curiosity in her eyes.

"No, okay? No," Sasuke spat, storming to his room. Before he could even slam the door, Hinata was behind him.

"Was that a… guy thing?" she asked, even though Sasuke could see that she wanted to drag the truth out of him. He would never tell. _Never. _ Just the mere thought of having to tell her made his face burn again.

"Sasuke…" she said, advancing. Sasuke took several steps backward. "Sasuke, you're blushing…" At her statement, Sasuke turned his face away from her, actively sulking, but not giving a damn. He had a right to sulk, didn't he?

He ignored her in favor of removing his shirt, turning just in time to see her cheeks heat up.

"Hinata… you're blushing," he smirked, tossing the garment onto the bed with a careless flick of his hand.

"W-Well that's because you just randomly took your shirt off," she stuttered, trying to look elsewhere. To Sasuke's amusement, her endeavors failed. "What excuse do you have?" His amusement faded into a scowl at her question.

"Taking off my shirt upon reaching home is not 'random'," he deflected, purposely evading her question. If he thought that she would get caught by his trick like all the other girls in his past had, he was so wrong.

"What is your excuse? What does this," she asked, mimicking Sasori's actions, "mean?" Sasuke's face reddened even further at the sight of Hinata's dainty hands making the same obscene gestures that Sasori had made.

"Would you stop that?" Sasuke hissed irritably, stalking over to her and grabbing her hands to still the suggestive movements. Her hands were so smooth. So soft. She slipped them out of his grasp, and put them on his bare shoulders.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat, and he took a step closer to her, allowing her hands to slide around his neck. Gently, so as not to spook her, he slid his own arms around her waist, and tugged her close enough that he could feel her body heat, but she wasn't exactly pressed up against him either. He looked down at her head, since her face was still turned towards his chest.

"Sasuke…" she murmured, slowly tilting her head to look into his eyes. Sasuke felt his breath halt in his throat as he felt the opportunity for a mouth to mouth connection approaching.

Then shit got weird.

"Am I interrupting something?" someone chuckled. Sasuke knew that voice. That was none other than his stupid older brother's best friend, Hoshigaki Kisame. Sasuke and Hinata both spun to face the newcomer, who had brazenly opened the (dare Sasuke say _their_) bedroom door and stood, arms akimbo, in the doorway.

"Fish-face," Sasuke snarled, far from pleased since the stupid idiot had barged in on a moment that was full of potential.

"Little Sasu-chan," the man teased, running thick fingers over his navy blue Mohawk. His strange, slightly beady eyes shifted to Hinata, and a look of pure masculine appreciation replaced the teasing light that had been there first as his gaze raked over Hinata's body.

"Oho, what have we here?" the mohawked man said over a grin, taking a step into the bedroom. Sasuke bristled immediately, stepping in between the Hoshigaki heir and his wife.

"That was my wife, you leech," Sasuke snarled, fists clenched. "Don't look at her like that. Don't look at her at _all,"_ he finished, scowling.

"Aww, tsk tsk tsk," Kisame said, completely undaunted.

"Leave my brother alone for five minutes, Kisame."

Could the day get any worse? What the hell was Itachi doing there? Sasuke pushed Hinata further behind him, but she peeked her head out anyway, once again, curious.

"Geez, Itachi," Kisame complained. "You always wreck my fun! Sasori told me that this was a prime opportunity to-"

"Shut up, Kisame," Itachi's liquid silk voice interrupted, before he stepped into view. Sasuke's heart tensed in fear when Hinata gasped at the sight of his brother. The bastard didn't even have the decency to dress down.

When Hinata stepped from behind Sasuke and fully into the sight of his elder brother, fear almost choked Sasuke. He had nothing on his elder brother. Not looks, not emotional control, not money, not intelligence, not his parents' favor... nothing. All his life he'd been trying, but here, at twenty years old, and he still had nothing on Itachi.

"You must be the Hinata my little brother has been hiding away," Itachi said, walking fully into the room and staring blatantly at Hinata. "I can understand why, too. You are very beautiful. Although, I think Sasuke must be an idiot for not openly laying claim..." Sasuke ground his fists together.

He wouldn't tell his secrets to Itachi. He wouldn't tell how he wanted to, but refrained for his wife's sake. Because that would make him pathetic. That would make it one more thing Itachi held over him. Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep from saying anything, well aware that he was tense and pissed off.

"H-Hello, Itachi-san. I-I can see that you are S-Sasuke-kun's brother f-from the f-features," Hinata stuttered softly, smiling nervously at his brother. "I have to tell you, though, that your little brother is f-far from an idiot..." she added with a slight blush. "Y-You see... I asked him n-not to tell... as I h-have not to-told my parents about our marriage y-yet," she continued.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. She was... defending him? Only Naruto had ever been ballsy enough to defend him in front of his big brother.

"S-So, S-Sasuke-kun was doing me a h-huge favor," Hinata went on bravely, sneaking her hand into Sasuke's. He grasped it immediately, not even fully understanding that she was holding his hand until she threaded her fingers in between his. Then it was like his heart was racing in his chest. Did he dare hope?

His heart sunk when Itachi's dark gaze slid over their joined hands, and a calculating glint appeared in his eyes.

"Don't..." Sasuke heard himself say to Itachi. "Itachi, whatever you are thinking, don't," Sasuke muttered instinctively, before he could stop himself. One dark brow rose before Itachi gave a small smirk. Sasuke didn't know what his brother was planning, but he didn't like it.

A loud crash from outside alerted Sasuke to the fact that there seemed to be more people out there.

"Fish-face... you didn't..." Sasuke groaned. "You didn't bring your troupe of weirdos... did you?" A stream of loud cursing from outside answered Sasuke's groaned question.

"Itachi... how are you friends with these freaks?" he asked, looking up at his older brother. Itachi did not even bother with a response, instead turning and heading outside. Thankfully, Kisame gave one last grin, having found the exchange amusing, and followed Itachi back outside.

* * *

It had gotten eerily quiet out there. Kisame had brought the entire troupe of freaks, and apparently, Sasori and Deidara were apart of the little gang of... whatever the hell they were. There was a crazy priest, Hidan, a rather intimidating accountant, Kakuzu, a mental magician that always referred to himself in the third person, Tobi, a bipolar botanist, Zetsu ,a tattoo and piercing artist, Pein, and Pein's girlfriend, Konan, who was a novelist. Put together with Itachi the stoic business CEO and perfectionist, Kisame, the seafood tradesman, and Deidara and Sasori, the two completely crazy artists... it should have been pandemonium.

"They are up to something," Sasuke muttered, sliding a glance in Hinata's direction. "I don't like that quiet. They are all psychopaths. It should be... more... noisy and chaotic..." Hinata was sitting on the bed looking at him.

"Sasuke..." she started, then stopped, blinking rapidly and looking away. Sasuke turned his attention to her. He frowned.

"Ask..." he demanded, walking over to her and sitting next to her. She bit her lip, fiddling with the hem of her top. Sasuke reached over and took her hands.

"A-Ano...D-Did that sign that S-Sasori make... D-Did it mean...?" she faltered, blushing madly. Back to that? Sasuke leaned close to her until his lips brushed her ear.

"It meant..." he murmured, releasing her hand in favor of holding her chin lightly. "Sex," he breathed against her ear, not missing the shiver that ran up her spine, causing her body to jolt. Her face flamed, even worse when Sasuke's fingers trailed down her spine, sticking to all the 'appropriate' areas, but still having a large effect on her.

"A-Ano..." she squeaked, unable to meet his eyes.

"Hinata..." Sasuke whispered, brushing his lower lip against her earlobe. And then he couldn't stop touching her. She was so addicting.

Sasuke stood, pulling her to her feet, and then his lips were moving against hers. It was soft, and slow, but _far _from chaste. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, his breath whooshing out over her chin as he exhaled. His tanned hands pulled her closer to him, and he brought up one palm to tilt her face so he could kiss her without their noses getting in the way. The hand at the small of her back held her firmly in place, and the one he'd used to tilt her head was now sunken in her dark blue hair.

A soft moan escaped her throat when he licked the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. Her lips parted almost immediately, but Sasuke didn't deepen this kiss like she expected. Instead, he nibbled and sucked lightly on her upper lip.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata whispered, pressing closer to him. This time he did deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding easily between her parted lips to stroke her wet muscle. He moaned into her mouth, teasing her tongue with his. He pulled his away after a moment so that hers followed.

When he'd coaxed her tongue into his mouth, he sucked on it lightly before running the tip of his tongue along the inside of her cheek. She gasped, her head falling back a little. He tugged it back to the correct place before he licked at the soft underside of her tongue. This... This felt so... _so good! _

Sasuke's heart beat heavily in his chest. He could feel his entire body heating, worse with the way Hinata's nails were digging slightly into the flesh of his pectorals. It suddenly didn't matter that his house was full of people he _really _did not want there. It didn't matter that they had not spoken to her parents yet. It didn't matter that she wanted to keep this a secret.

He pulled her closer to him, knowing that he could speed up this kiss and show her his passion, when it occurred to his rapidly lessening mental faculties that it was much more suited to his purpose to show her his love instead.

So Sasuke lifted her princess style and carried her to the bed, miraculously avoiding breaking their kiss. He realized how right his choice was when she stiffened and tried to pull away from him. She was not ready for their relationship to progress. For her, the attraction and feelings between them had not been for fifteen years like it had been for him. No, for her, it had been … almost a week.

But tomorrow was Saturday. And the day after that was Sunday... and Sunday was the day they were supposed to bring this out to her parents. It was also the day that would determine whether or not Hinata was strong enough to give their relationship a chance should her parents not approve... which was highly likely.

Sasuke sat on the bed with Hinata in his lap. He took the hand that was beneath her knees and slid it around her waist, struggling to keep the kiss soft and tender. Hinata slowly relaxed, and Sasuke allowed himself to slide his hand up her sides - he let his thumb brush the side of her breast fleetingly on his way up - and over her shoulder to hold her neck.

He pulled away from her for his sanity's sake when she began to get a little too enthused by the kiss, their lips making a rather wet sound as they separated. The little sound alone, loud in the otherwise silent room, sent blood directly from Sasuke's head to his-

"I love you," he murmured, desperately attempting to cut off his train of thoughts. Hinata nudged his lips with her own and smiled softly.

"I really like you," she said in reply, and it was almost enough for Sasuke. Almost.

* * *

A sound outside the front door startled Sasuke, sending mild panic racing through his body. It was Friday, and since Hinata's Physiology class - Psychology was her major - ran further into the evening than his Engineering class did, Sasuke had decided to come home first and try his hand at making something for her. Just to impress her... and because he really wanted to, but the main point was that she would be impressed. He wasn't fooling himself as effectively these days.

Okay. So what if he wanted to try and... and _bake _her favorite type of food? So what if he, Uchiha Sasuke, was actually going to attempt making a batch of cinnamon rolls?

The point was that he could not be seen. Not just because being covered in flour and icing sugar while wearing an apron (even if it was a navy blue apron with the Uchiha crest on it) was not the manliest position to be caught in, but because this was supposed to be a surprise! He couldn't have her walking in on him while he was in the midst of _baking _for Kami's sake! Besides, what if the batch of cinnamon rolls came out looking and tasting horrible? Then she would have to see that he'd failed, and his ego could only take so much!

Sasuke froze as the door knob jiggled.

"OI! TEME! OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" came Naruto's boisterous voice from outside. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, and then froze again. Naruto couldn't see him like this! He would never hear the end of it!

"BE SILENT ALL YOU WANT, BUT I BET YOU'RE FORGETTING AN IMPORTANT FACT!" Naruto yelled, laughing loudly from outside. Sasuke's brain immediately began reeling as he tried to remember what Naruto could possibly be hinting about. He remembered immediately after hearing the distinct sound of a key turning in the lock of his front door.

Shit.

Naruto knew where he kept his spare key.

The blonde let himself inside, took one look at Sasuke, and burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped, scowling as he folded his arms across his chest. The usual intimidation level was sorely lacking, what with flour in his hair and a red, embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"Wh-Wh-Whipped," Naruto wheezed, clutching his stomach as he dissolved into laughter again. Sasuke watched him, becoming more embarrassed and more pissed off and more _uncomfortable _the longer Naruto laughed.

Finally, the blonde straightened, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Dude," Naruto sputtered. "You're _baking?" _

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, turning and looking back in the strategically placed cookbook so he could continue making the sweet pastries.

"Awww," Naruto cooed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day when old Sasu-kun would don an apron and-"

"So what? If I want to bake my wife's favorite food, then-" Sasuke halted mid interruption. Shit. He had been supposed to keep this a secret. He hadn't meant to let it slip... or had he? Had he let the word 'wife' slip out as a warning to Naruto? As as way to let his friend know that she wasn't just a _girlfriend... _that she was off the market completely?

"D-Did you just say..._wife?_" Naruto breathed, his blue eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Hinata-chan is your _wife?"_

* * *

**OHO! What have we here? Whatever is gonna happen? (0_0) Leave a review for me please, and don't forget to suggest a title for the next chapter! May I remind you again, people, that the chapter title format is (The) + (Word of your choice). Other entries that do not follow this format, no matter how cool or catchy they are, can't be used!**

**I hope to make the passage of time more spaced out after the next few chapters, also. I am a teensy bit concerned, because my review per chapter rate has been declining, so I just thought I would ask, are any of you guys losing interest? Is my writing style declining? Please let me know!**

**Also, please check out my friend's story! Her name is WhiteChocolateDreams, and the story is Snowflake. Please leave her some reviews, but no flames plz! Her story is really good!**

**I would really appreciate that!**


	14. The Realization

**WOW! FAN-TAS-TIC response to the last chapter, you guys! Not to mention, I got a record number of chapter titles and a wonderful scene idea among the reviews! I love you all! I cant believe I got a record 47 title suggestions! You guys are amazing! Keep it up please! **

**Credit for the chapter title goes to... the Guest MimiZ! **

**Chapter 14: The Realization**

* * *

Shit.

Sasuke bristled immediately.

"What's it to you? Huh? You suddenly interested in her after all this time?" he spat, glaring at his blonde friend. He sent a wary glance to the door, worried that Hinata might come home in the midst of this argument and...

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked defensively, his voice raised a little to counter the venom in Sasuke's. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't even try and tell me you didn't notice," he returned through clenched teeth.

"_What_ are you talking about, teme?" Naruto growled, taking a step towards Sasuke. Sasuke matched his step with one of his own, leaning away from the kitchen counter.

"You couldn't possibly not notice..." Sasuke started.

"Notice _WHAT?" _Naruto finally yelled, blue eyes dark.

"That she loves you!" Sasuke roared back. "Well it's too late! She's _mine_ and I'm not letting her go!" Sasuke continued rounding the kitchen counter to stand face to face with Naruto. "You can't have her. You can't," he finished softly, backing away. The panic was choking him. All Naruto had to do was express interest, and... she would be gone. Naruto had way more sway in her decisions than her parents did... If Naruto...

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly, taking a step towards his best friend. Sasuke flinched away when Naruto reached a hand out to him, but the blonde did not halt. He simply extended his reach so that his large warm hand clamped down on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke... I don't... I don't want her," the blonde said softly.

"You can't have her," Sasuke repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. Naruto's eyes softened.

"How long has it been? I thought six, but..." Even as Naruto's sentence faltered, Sasuke hated how his friend was intelligent in only those moments he didn't want him to be.

"F... Fuck..." Sasuke groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"How long, Sasuke?" Naruto pressed, shaking Sasuke gently. Sasuke looked up to meet the blonde's bright blue eyes. He looked away, red dusting his cheeks as he answered.

"...Fifteen years..." he mumbled. "I've been in love with her since... my fifth birthday..." Sasuke admitted, unable to meet his friend's eyes. Naruto's hand slid from his shoulder as she blonde cursed softly.

"Shit, Sasuke. Why the hell did you wait so long?" he asked peering at Sasuke in disbelief. Sasuke groaned and sent his friend a look of pure torment.

"I'm not like you, Naruto... I don't just run headlong into things... I... she... She never _saw_ me... and I was never strong enough to... to push you out of her heart... So even if I pursued her... one look from you and... and she'd be gone," Sasuke groaned, running his hands over his face. Naruto's face fell.

"Sasuke... surely you could-"

"It was impossible, Naruto," Sasuke spat. "_You're _far too oblivious to see the way she looks at you. She looks at you the way I... The way I look at her..." Sasuke said, forcing the words out of his reluctant throat. It pained him to say these words. It hurt more than he ever imagined, to actually admit these facts out loud.

"I never stood a chance. I thought... I thought you would _see _her... so I thought... I'd not let her know... but then... on my birthday... you were teasing her and... I don't usually open her presents in front of her, because then, she would know... but she was... she was hurting, alright! She was hurting so I took her... and she gave me _tomato seeds..._" Sasuke turned tormented black eyes to Naruto's bright blue ones. "She knew about me and... and tomatoes... and I couldn't help it. I didn't plan to tell her, it just... it slipped out..."

"Kami," Naruto murmured. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," the blonde said before throwing an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "I didn't know... I... I turned her down when she... I don't feel for her that way," Naruto said. "When I saw the look in her eyes, I wished I did, but... but now I'm glad. Sasuke, you idiot. You should have... you should have made a move sooner, man..."

Sasuke scowled at his best friend, but didn't shrug out of the embrace.

"Easy for you to say..." Sasuke grunted. Naruto's countenance fell.

"It... It actually isn't..." the blonde murmured. "You know how I feel about Sakura... and how she feels about you... It hasn't been _fifteen years,_" Naruto chuckled when Sasuke glared at him. "But... it's been long enough and she..."

"We're pathetic," Sasuke muttered, his lips twisting.

"You're pathetic. I'm your best friend, man! Why didn't you say something? You go get married and not even tell me? You're horrible!" Naruto cried suddenly, grabbing Sasuke by the head and grinding his knuckles into the brunette's scalp.

"Naruto, that hurts, damn it," Sasuke growled, pulling away with some effort, and moving to a safe distance.

"Good, you bastard. That's what you get for a dumbass stunt like that. When did you get married anyway?" Sasuke looked away guiltily at the question.

"On my birthday..." Sasuke answered, sneaking a glance at Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Are you _serious?_ That was a whole week ago!" Naruto complained. "Sasuke, you bastard!"

"She doesn't want people to know, alright," Sasuke defended himself, his disagreement with the course of action evident in his voice. "I wanted to tell it to the world but... She says she's waiting until after she speaks to her parents on Sunday but... but I wonder if she's just ashamed of me... I'm not... What if..." Sasuke rasped, pain lacing his voice.

"Sasuke, you're being an idiot. She's got nothing to be ashamed of-"

"She's a Hyuuga, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted. He never expressed his feelings, much less his fears, but... if he didn't say something, he would implode. And Naruto... "I'm not even the heir, Naruto... but you... if it were you...you're the son of the freaking Prime Minister... and I got her married while we were _drunk_... they're gonna hate that for certain..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, unimpressed. "You are being such a pussy right now, seriously. Where have your balls gone?" the blonde asked blandly. Sasuke scowled at Naruto. "Make them like you. All you have to do is be pleasant... even though that's like pulling teeth for you, but... And don't let them back you into a corner," the blonde went on, smiling encouragingly.

"The stupid thing about not telling anyone how you feel, Sasuke, is that no one can help you when you need it," Naruto said softly, a wry grin on his face. "But, now you have me on your side, ne?"

Before Sasuke answered, the door swung open and Hinata stepped inside. Sasuke's eyes widened. She was home early.

"Hide that shit on the counter," he whispered harshly to Naruto before yanking the apron off his body and tossing it to the blonde. Damn.

He had to distract her from both the kitchen and the love of her life. He trotted to the foyer to help her with her bags and stall for more time while Naruto removed the evidence of his cooking attempts.

"Hey. You're back early," Sasuke muttered with a small smile. No matter how he felt, it was good to see her.

"Un," she affirmed, smiling back. "Class was dismissed early."

"Why didn't you call?" Sasuke asked as he gently removed her coat. "I could have come for you." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, sending warmth racing through his face at the contact.

"Kurenai-san asked me to take care of Asuno-kun for the evening," she explained. "She gave me a ride... and she's bringing Asuno up now with his bags and stuff," Hinata said. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"What did you tell her... about... us?" he asked.

"Ano... I said that we were in a relationship, and I was staying at yours for the time being..." she responded, running her fingers through her hair.

"What?" she asked when she saw his slightly pained expression. Usually he was able to hide his feelings better than this.

"It's nothing... just... _for the time being?_" Sasuke asked. "You're planning on moving out soon?" Insecurity was clawing at his insides and he could feel the threat of hyperventilation increase.

"I...I d-don't... I...S-Sasuke..." Sasuke understood. She stuttered when she felt pressured.

"Don't worry about it. I should have kept that possibility in mind," he said, his voice low. "When are they picking up Asuno-kun?" he continued, feeling strangely tired.

"S-Sasuke..." Hinata called softly, reaching for his shirt. He evaded her grasp without making it seem like that was his intention, moving under the pretense of picking her book-bag up from off the floor.

"Hinata... I get it," Sasuke returned, sliding the strap over his shoulder and turning away from her. She didn't need to see the pain in his eyes that he couldn't hide. She didn't need to see the fear that was crushing his heart within his chest. She didn't need to see the insecurity eating away at him.

He moved away from her, quickening his steps when he heard her following. The situation alone had her bypass the kitchen without even noticing Naruto's presence. Sasuke stalked into their bedroom, feeling like he was, once again, on the verge of either imploding or exploding.

"Sasuke," Hinata said firmly, locking the door behind her and moving to face Sasuke. "We have to talk about this," she said. Sasuke looked away, not feeling strong enough to look at her face.

"Please... not now... let me just... let me just think," he said softly. Wearily. "You have to go take Asuno from Kurenai-san right now, anyway, right?" he continued, feeling the beginnings of a blinding stress headache approaching. He clenched his teeth.

"Sasuke," Hinata said, her countenance a bit deflated. Sasuke took a deep, but shaky breath.

"I'm not feeling so good," he said shortly, moving past her to the balcony outside his room, shutting the glass door behind him. No one told him that love could get this hard.

* * *

_Sasuke reaches for Hinata. She comes to him without hesitation, a smile on her face._

_"Will you stay?" he asks, sliding his fingertips down the side of her face. She leans into his touch. _

_"Of course I will stay," she whispers reassuringly. And then her fingers are framing his face. And she is kissing him. Sasuke leans into the kiss, opening his mouth for her and letting her take control. _

_Her mouth slides against his, and it's smooth and easy from force of habit. She knows what he likes. She knows that he loves the way it feels when she slides the tip of her tongue against the side of his. She knows the effect it has on him when she licks the roof of his mouth, and then the underside of his tongue as it darts to upwards when he tries to catch hers._

_She knows it drives him crazy when her hot breath ghosts down the inside of his throat. She knows that he especially likes it when their kissing gets hot and wet and slightly messy._

_And so she does all these things, and as she presses her body to his, she says the only words he really needs to hear from her._

_"I'll stay with you, because I love you, Sasuke." He needs to verify._

_"Forever and always?"_

_"Forever and always," she says with a smile. Her eyes are filled with love for him and her body is molded perfectly against his. He hadn't even noticed that they were bare as the day they were born, but as the stirrings of passion light within him, all becomes clear._

_This is all he's ever wanted. All his insecurities fade away to nothing, and all his fears are gone. And his love is returned. And he is happier than he thought possible._

_"I love you," he whispers. She opens her mouth to respond, but only a sharp rapping sound comes from her parted lips. _

_"Sasuke?"_

* * *

"Sasuke?" his name called again jolted Sasuke from his sleep. He'd been...

He'd dreamt about her. It had all been a dream. All the turbulent feelings from before came crashing back down upon him, exacerbated by the crushing disappointment that his dream had been just that. A dream.

Sasuke blinked to clear his head and turned to see Deidara rapping on the balcony glass.

"Hn?" he grunted, not in the mood to see or speak to anyone.

"There is a Sarutobi Kurenai on the phone for Hinata... but she is sleeping, so... so you have to take it, un," the blonde artist said, wiggling the cordless phone in his hands. Sasuke got up from the balcony chair and opened the glass door, accepting the phone.

"Hello?" he muttered into the receiver.

"Hello, who is this, Sasuke-kun?" Kurenai asked.

"Aa," Sasuke returned. "How may I help you?"

"Well, Asuma and I have finished our date, so... so we just wanted to let you know that we're going to swing by for Asuno now," Kurenai went on.

"Okay. I think he might be sleeping. Do I wake him, or...?" Sasuke asked, clenching his teeth.

"Oh, no. Please let him stay asleep if it's possible. It would be easier to put him to bed at home if he hasn't really woken up properly," Kurenai explained.

"Okay. I will let Hinata know that you are on your way, then," Sasuke said before ending the call. He couldn't find it in himself to care if she had more to say.

Sasuke stalked from the balcony and into his darkened bedroom and froze. It was partly from surprise, partly from intense jealousy and partly from longing. Hinata and Asuno were curled on the bed, Asuno's dark head nestled against her ample chest. No, really, the little boy was using her gorgeous breasts like a perfect pillow. Sasuke felt to rip the kid away from his woman and banish him from touching her again. That was the jealousy.

The longing came when he looked at the two of them... Asuno was dark haired and … the scene made Sasuke think about family. With Hinata. They could have passed as his wife and child snuggling together as they waited on him to get home from work...

Sasuke locked away the scene in the far corners of his mind, to pull out and review on another day. Another time. Any time but now when the threat of her leaving was so damn high. Sasuke approached the bed and kneeled behind Hinata.

Kami, how he loved her.

He brushed his fingers lightly over the skin of her arm, savoring the soft warmth of her flesh. He lifted her hands from where they were cuddling the three year old closer, and he intertwined his fingers with hers, gently rubbing the smooth skin at the back of her hand with his thumb.

Unable to help himself, Sasuke moved to the bed, his hand still in Hinata's, and lay down behind her with his arm draped over her side and his front pressed closely to her back. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, flooding his own senses with her warmth and soothing scent.

Enough of this.

Regardless of what happened, it wasn't the end of the world, right? He could still be with her. If anything, he would have to start over from scratch, woo her like he would any woman he was in love with. He'd have to let her go if she asked, and yes, that would suck, since he'd gotten rather spoiled by waking up with her for the past week, but... but he could do this with the goal of keeping her as his.

Sasuke came to the realization that even if she decided that she would part from him after speaking to her parents, he still stood a chance with her. After all, she was here, wasn't she? She'd told him that she really liked him, and that she was willing to give it a try, so at least he had something to work with. And Naruto was not interested in her in that way. That just meant that at least that was one major problem out of the way.

Sasuke took a deep breath before pressing his lips to her cheek, and then to the corner of her lips.

"Hinata," he whispered. "Kurenai-san and Asuma-san are on their way for Asuno," he murmured.

"Mmnn?" she murmured sleepily. "Mmkay." To his pleasure, she leaned back into his warmth and squeezed his fingers which were still locked with hers.

"I can take him out to them if you're tired," Sasuke whispered gently against the skin of her neck as he dropped soft kisses to it. She sighed and tilted her head to give him more room to kiss her. Sasuke parted his lips ever so slightly and pressed small wet kisses against the skin, which, if her deepened breathing and light moans were anything to go by, she enjoyed.

"Okay," she replied absently. Sasuke trailed kisses against her jawline then nudged her face insistently to indicate that she turn her head so he could reach her mouth. She hesitated for a moment, but then turned her neck slightly so that Sasuke could press open mouthed kisses to her lips.

She responded almost immediately, the soft sounds of their kissing the only sounds in the room. Only Asuno's sleeping form stopped Sasuke from turning her around fully in his arms. He made up for it, though, by removing his fingers from Hinata's in favor of smoothing his hands up and down her side. He couldn't resist cupping the closest breast to him and giving it a small squeeze. She gasped against his lips, the breathy sound of it making Sasuke sure that she was not resisting him.

All too soon, the doorbell rang. Sasuke didn't even have to get up, before the sounds of voices outside filtered into his bedroom. Well, at least Itachi's stupid friends served some purpose, since Sasuke did not want to move at all. As the sounds of the voices came closer to the door, Sasuke reluctantly pulled his lips from Hinata's and dragged his hand from her breast. He squeezed her hip and then rose from the bed.

Walking around to the other side, Sasuke gently lifted the sleeping boy from in front of Hinata and cradled him in his arms. He carried Asuno to the bedroom door and used one hand to open the door before slipping out of the room. He met Kurenai in the hallway and gave her a small nod as he deposited her sleeping son in her arms.

"Thank you for keeping him, Sasuke-kun," Kurenai said softly so as not to wake her son.

"Hinata did it all. I'm sure she would like to see him off, but she fell asleep," Sasuke returned, just as softly.

"Take care, and congratulations on finally getting her to go out with you, ne Sasuke-kun. It may be hard, but it will be worth it. Asuma and I are rooting for you," Kurenai said with a knowing glance as she turned and walked away, and Sasuke realized that he had more people rooting for him than he'd known. After all, he'd thought he kept his secret well, but apparently several people had seen through his act. Well, if things went as he presumed they might, he would need the support.

* * *

**Well, I was going to continue, but they are taking the computer from me! Someone reviewed and asked for Sasuke to not be so... well... whipped, and so this chapter was kinda my effort to try and get him in transition to man up a bit! Also, credit for the scene with Asuno and Hinata goes to DageRee! I will let slip the notion that there may be repeats of this scene in the future if you like, which shall just amplify Sasuke's frustration! Tell me what you thought!**

**Also, please remember to give some chapter title suggestions! You guys have the power to really shape this story, as I don't really plan the chapters until I randomly select the chapter title!**


	15. The Help

**WOAH! Do you guys seriously realize how freaking awesome you are? Like seriously? At the moment that we're typing this AN, the reviews for this story are a freaking 350! Like we can't even! Asiugemsh,ksdflgneiohihfvugm!**

**Thank you SO SO very much for the lovely response!**

**To MimiZ, the 'double word' is also acceptable, and thank you for so many suggestions! They were all really good! Lol don't knock yourself out too much though, because there are an indefinite amount of upcoming chapters!**

**We had 103 chapter title suggestions to choose from! **

**The title after the random picking, goes to: maggieannteslow! Congrats!**

**Anyway, there is some citrus down below... so if you're not into that, stop when Hinata eats the cinnamon rolls.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Help**

"Nononono don't pour that in there!" Sasuke called out urgently, yanking Zetsu's hand - which held a measuring cup of clear liquid - from over the bowl of flour.

"Why not?" Zetsu asked, trying to pour the liquid in.

"Dude, that's rubbing alcohol. I'm trying to get her to like me, not die," Sasuke snarled, pouring the heavily scented liquid into the sink. Zetsu blinked at him.

"Obviously, you don't want my help," he said, openly sulking. Sasuke didn't care. Hinata mattered more to him than the feelings of one of Itachi's psychotic friends.

"I don't," Sasuke deadpanned, ignoring the dramatically hurt expression Zetsu sent him. He didn't give a damn.

"Just get out of the kitchen, Zetsu," Sasuke snarled, not wanting the man anywhere near the cinnamon rolls.

"Why are you being mean Sasuke-chan?" Kisame grinned as he strolled into the kitchen, running a hand through his blue hair. "I may just have to report you to-" The front door slammed open revealing a tall male figure surrounded by stage lights?

"Kami-sama has arrived!" the figure announced in a deep dramatic voice before striding confidently into Sasuke's apartment.

"Oh shit," Kisame muttered before retreating hastily.

"Where the heck are you going?" Sasuke hissed but Kisame was already gone and he was stuck with a stranger who called himself Kami-sama. Sasuke rounded the edge of the kitchen counter, stalking up to the man, who had bright orange hair and was riddled with face piercings.

"Who are you? Get the hell out of my house!" Sasuke snapped, pointing at the door. Hinata wasn't here to force him to be polite, and he damned well was not in the mood for this crap.

"Oh deprived child, Kami-sama has arrived to help you with your troubles!" Pein opened his arms in an attempt to embrace Sasuke. The Uchiha was not having it.

"What the hell? I don't want your help you freak, now get out!" Sasuke yelled, before planting a square kick in Pein's backside.

Hinata had been dragged off somewhere by Itachi, Sasori and Deidara, sending him in a foul mood. He was glad she was distracted, so that the cinnamon rolls would be a surprise, but he didn't want her anywhere near Itachi. He loved his big brother to death, but the man had a penchant for attracting women.

Sasuke hated when Hinata wasn't around...what if she decided to...no she wouldn't, she promised she'd wait until they had talked to her parents. Sasuke was jerked from his thoughts when he heard a loud crash and noticed that the orange haired male was nowhere to be seen.

_'Shit,'_ Sasuke thought, then stalked off to find Kisame before he even attempted to find out what the strange lunatic was doing in his house.

"Kisame, who the fuck is that freak?" Sasuke snarled angrily, his already non-existent patience thinning dangerously.

"Err...thats Pein...he has a god complex. He's mostly harmless though," Kisame supplied before turning back to his fishing Xbox game.

"Go deal with him dammit!" the irate Uchiha ordered then stamped out of the room. This was all spinning out of control, and though he was happy that he had the support, they weren't really helping. It was as if he would have been getting much further alone.

This was all Deidara's fault.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and told himself to calm down. He placed his hands on the kitchen counter, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and snapped the vertebrae in his neck. He would have to help himself. This was his problem, not any of theirs.

The first thing he had to do was get everyone out of his house. Then he would have to finish the cinnamon rolls he was making for Hinata, and do whatever else there was to do. Maybe get flowers for Hinata's mom or something.

He knew whose help he could really actually use right now. He called Naruto.

"Hello," Naruto answered after a few rings, sounding really distracted.

"I need your help," Sasuke said without preamble. "I have some people in my house and I need you to get them out for me."

"Uh... I'm kinda in the middle of..."

"Naruto. Please," Sasuke said, forcing the 'please' out of his tight throat. There was a stunned pause over the line before Naruto chuckled.

"Kami, you're whipped. Okay, I'm coming over." Sasuke hung up right after Naruto said that, knowing that the blonde would tease him mercilessly if he stayed on the line. Sasuke returned to the mess in the kitchen, trying to organize it as best he could before resuming the preparations for the pastries.

* * *

Hinata was happy to be out shopping with Deidara, Sasori and Itachi. Truly, she was, but she couldn't seem to stay focused. Sasuke and her parents were just looming in the forefront of her mind, and it was just so difficult to think of anything else.

She was still in love with Naruto. After being in love with someone and knowing it for over ten years, that type of thing was hard to change. It wasn't something she could just switch off, even though she had tried.

But that didn't mean she wasn't attracted to Sasuke. No, it didn't mean that at all, and when he treated her so gently, confessing his love over and over... it felt nice. It felt good to know that someone loved her that way, even though it was not the man she wanted it to be. Truth be told, Hinata just didn't want to rush anything. She didn't want to promise Sasuke that she would stay with him when she wasn't sure she would. She didn't want to tell him that she loved him, when she knew she didn't. Not in the way he wanted her to, anyway.

She couldn't let him build his hopes up when she wasn't even sure if she would be able to go through with this. Sure, she thought he was attractive and they were...married but that didn't mean that she would be able to automatically love him the way he wanted her to. Sometimes she wish she could,because he looked positively tormented when she wasn't able to reply and say she loved him...but it wasn't that simple.

Feeling Itachi's eyes on her Hinata turned to meet the Uchiha's cold eyes.

"Are you not nervous about going to see your parents with Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Hinata bit her lower lip nervously. She was nervous but...

"I am, because they can be really...harsh," she answered, shifting slightly.

"So you are not nervous for Sasuke as well?" Itachi continued, moving closer to Hinata as his eyes hardened. Why was he asking her all these questions? Did he think she didn't care about his brother at all?

"What? Of course, I mean I know it won't be easy for him...since our circumstances aren't...well, ideal."

"Do you really?" Itachi hissed. He was coming off a bit harsh but Hinata knew that he was very protective of Sasuke. "Do you really know how long he suffered because he couldn't have you? And now that he has you, he might stand the chance of losing you completely if your parents do not consent." Hinata looked down at her feet, her eyes downcast as she felt a sudden surge of guilt. She knew Sasuke had loved her for a long time, he had told her, but she didn't know just how long. Itachi seemed to know, however, and she had a hunch that it was a lot more than she figured.

_'I guess I could vouch for him to my parents...its the least I can do since I can't return his love,' _Hinata thought. _'And I _did _promise that I would try...'_

* * *

Sasuke opened the front door to let Naruto in, happy that he at least had the rolls in the oven. All he had left to do now was to clean up the kitchen and prepare the other surprises he had for her. He was going to set up a nice bath for them to share, and he'd already bought massage oils to give her that massage he'd wanted to for so long. He wanted to just pamper her tonight.

He'd even gotten a light pink nail polish to do her nails after, if she would let him, and even though all this was completely out of his comfort zone, as he'd never really done much of this stuff before, he knew she would appreciate it... and it wasn't as if he was buttering her up because of the impending meeting with her parents. These were stuff he'd always wanted to do for her, but had never done because they weren't together.

"Hey," Naruto whispered as he stepped into the apartment. "Where are the people you wanted me to get out?"

"Kisame is in the living room, playing with the Xbox, and Zetsu, Hidan, Tobi and Pein are somewhere about the house. I didn't have time to search for them. Just use any means possible to get them out," Sasuke muttered, closing back the front door.

"Right, so brute force then, since I am not good with the mental shit, and what the hell smells so good?" Naruto asked, moving past Sasuke and heading towards the kitchen.

"It's... the cinnamon rolls," Sasuke said as softly as he could, but Naruto still heard him.

"Well, for what it's worth, they smell awesome! I never knew you were into baking, Sasuke," Naruto said, laughing openly at Sasuke. Sasuke scowled at him and moved past him into the kitchen.

"It's a recipe, not rocket science," he muttered darkly, reaching for a paper towel to brush all the stuff on the surface of the counters onto before he wiped them down.

"Uh-huh... if you say so," Naruto said, trying to squelch his grin but not even coming close to succeeding.

"Just shut up and get those maniacs out of my house," Sasuke grumbled, clearing the counters and chucking the dirty utensils and appliances into the sink. Naruto raised his hands in the universal sign of a truce and backed away.

"Alright, alright! All I really have to say though is..." he paused, waiting until he got to the edge of the kitchen before mimicking the sound of the crack of a whip. At Sasuke's answering scowl, Naruto just laughed and made a run for it.

"Whipped dattebayo!" he heard the blonde yell as he made his way down the passage to the bedrooms. Sasuke shook his head as he began the monotonous task of washing all the dishes. There were suspicious crashes, bangs and yells from various corners of the apartment, but before long, Sasuke saw a trail of men heading towards the front door, Naruto behind them.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, bumping fists with Naruto as he passed.

"I no longer owe you one, since you owe me around three by now," Naruto groused. "Also, I need some of your cash, because we are all going for ramen and I can't pay for all of them." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Make the one that calls himself Kami-sama pay for it. Just goad him into doing it..." Sasuke muttered, turning back to the dishes. He was almost done, and only had some rinsing to do. The cinnamon rolls smelled spectacular, and he hoped that Itachi would time their return well enough so that they would be nice and warm when Hinata came back home.

Sasuke absently cleaned up the counter, no longer completely stressed about tomorrow, but anxious for this evening. He knew that whatever happened with Hinata's parents, he would still love her, and he would still try to do everything he could to help her get over Naruto and fall for him instead. He wasn't sure how he was going to get that done, though.

* * *

Hinata eyed a pair of leggings hanging on a rack and touched them longingly. She wanted these, but if she took this one, she would have to buy two more to get the Buy Three Get One Free discount. Hinata was staring at the pair of leggings, but then her mind drifted back to Sasuke.

What could she do to spur along her feelings? She loved his kisses, so that was one thing down. He could turn her on, so that was another, and she genuinely liked him. He'd never treated her badly for as long as she could remember, but then again he'd never really been around her that much. What did he even really know about her, or she about him?

"Deidara-san," she murmured, causing the blonde to rush over. She would much rather ask Deidara for advice, because frankly, Sasori was a bit weird and Itachi frightened her with his intensity. Even now, he was staring at her with dark, ominous-looking eyes.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Deidara said, moving up beside her and sliding an arm over her shoulder. "Oh, those are hot... you should get them," he added, pointing to the leggings still in her hands.

"Okay... but that's not what I called you over for," Hinata said softly. "I... I need help about Sasuke." Deidara perked up immediately at that, leaning closer.

"Are you asking for sex tips?" Deidara asked eagerly, obviously wanting to impart sensual knowledge unto Hinata.

"No! Erm... no..." Hinata mumbled. "It's just... I've never been in a relationship like this before-"

"Well, I should hope not," Deidara muttered.

"And I don't really know what to do. I mean, I'm still in love with Naruto, even though I know he doesn't feel the same, and I really do want to try with Sasuke because..."

"Because _what?_" a low, silky voice asked from over her shoulder. Hinata spun around to see Itachi standing right behind her.

"Because my heart hurts too," she said softly, weakly. At Itachi's raised brow, Hinata continued, just wanting them to see her side. "I've been in love with Naruto for so long, and he's never looked at me... and when I confessed to him... I got rejected, but it's not as if I can just switch my feelings off..." Hinata was tearing up by now, it being the first time that she even had someone to talk to.

"I just want... I just want to return his love, but I don't really know how... and it's only been a week... and my parents... I'm scared, because they're all I really have," Hinata said, chewing her lip and blinking rapidly to try and ease the sting behind her eyes.

"They're not all you have," Itachi said smoothly, his dark eyes still trained almost emotionlessly on Hinata's face. "You have Sasuke... and...myself... and Deidara. And if you have me, you have my entire clan, and my friends. And your family will come around eventually, because the Uchiha clan is very prestigious," he added blandly.

Hinata blinked up at him, not expecting Sasuke's older brother to pretty much assuage the majority of her fears. Not even knowing what else to do, Hinata flung her arms around Sasuke's brother's waist and hugged him. Itachi's eyes widened a little as Hinata's body impacted with his in a tight hug. He wasn't really one for hugs but it seemed as though he had finally got through to her.

"Hn. We should go and pay for your purchases now," Itachi supplied, patting Hinata awkwardly on the head. He was used to comforting Sasuke but she wasn't his younger brother, but she was his sister in law.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata sniffled then released Itachi and wiped her eyes with the backs of her palms. They moved to the checkout counter and paid for the leggings before exiting the store and headed back towards Sasuke's house.

* * *

Sasuke nervously fidgeted with the platter of heart-shaped cinnamon rolls, making sure that it was perfectly plated and immaculately clean, apart from the dashes of fine icing sugar and melted cinnamon and sugar that he'd used as garnish. He stepped back to look at it and nodded his approval before heading off to the shower to rid himself of residue dough and other baking ingredients.

Sasuke stood under the hot spray, trying to get his nerves under control. This was simple. Just a nice warm bath in the hot tub together, then a slow massage, and then he could paint her nails for her if she wanted. Three simple things. He had already sampled the cinnamon rolls - he would not have plated them if they didn't taste good - and even though he hated sweets, he had to admit that the endeavor was a success.

He rapidly but thoroughly soaped and rinsed, then stepped out of the bath and started to dry himself off. He eyed the platter of cinnamon rolls that he'd placed on the bed as he dragged on underwear, a pair of jeans and a T shirt. He'd barely finished dressing he heard the front door open. Hinata was back.

Sasuke stalked quickly into the living room, drying his hands on the sides of his jeans. His eyes hopeful, he watched Hinata's expression as she took in the arrangements with wide eyes. When she didn't say anything Sasuke moved towards her and grasped her hand in his, playing absently with her fingertips.

"I...is it okay? Maybe I should have tried to-" he rambled but Hinata silenced him when she attacked him with a tight hug, her ample chest pressing against him. Sasuke swallowed, the feeling of her soft chest pressing against him sending his thoughts directly into the gutter. He scraped them up with difficulty, prepared to do a lot of that tonight. After all, he was planning to be in a hot tub with her, and he wasn't planning to be wearing clothes. But he knew that he would not make any move that she did not want. He had enough self-control to abstain from sex until she was ready.

"Its perfect..." she breathed, her voice wavering slightly as she clutched him tightly. Sasuke could hardly believe his ears and returned Hinata's hug gratefully, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She smelled _so_ good. He would never be able to get enough of her scent. He tugged her even closer.

"I'm glad you like it."

Sasuke watched as Itachi pinned Sasori and Deidara with a no-nonsense glare and dragged them out of the front door, closing it quietly behind them as not to interrupt the moment.

Sasuke cleared his throat, fine tremors running through his hands and he forced himself to pull back from Hinata's embrace, but not before placing a chaste kiss on her neck. He wasn't supposed to be this nervous. He was supposed to be cool, calm and collected.

"Come, I have something to show you," he said hoarsely, squeezing her hand gently as he led her through the living room and into their bedroom. A smile curved his lips upwards when Hinata gasped as they entered the room.

"Sasuke you...did you do all of this?" she asked, her eyes filled with admiration. The bedroom was darkened with only the light of a few candles while the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls wafted lazily around the room, playing to Hinata's favourite scent. She breathed in and stepped closer to the bed to look at the display there.

"S-Sasuke!" she gasped. "Did you... you bought me cinnamon rolls?" she squeaked, turning to loop her arms around his waist.

"I made them..." Sasuke corrected softly, pulling her against his chest. She looked up at him, eyes shining happily and Sasuke felt as if his chest was filled and free and just... he couldn't explain the feeling, not even to himself, but it felt good.

"C-Can I go and taste one?" Hinata asked, pulling away slightly to look in his eyes. Sasuke nodded, his throat having closed up, rendering him incapable of speech.

"They were made for you," he managed after clearing his throat. He let her go, shoving his hands in his pockets as nervousness assailed his senses again. What if she didn't like them? They weren't the standard cinnamon rolls, but Lemon-Blueberry Cinnamon Rolls, and he wasn't even certain that she would like them. He supposed he could have made the normal type, but he'd wanted them to be special.

He watched with bated breath as Hinata took a bit of one of the small, heart-shaped, blueberry studded rolls, nibbling his lower lip as she closed her eyes.

"Uuuhhnnnn," she moaned, her eyes opening to half mast as she turned to face him. "Sasuke, these are _soo _good. You made all this for me?" Sasuke could only nod, his heart racing in his chest as he watched her.

"I've wanted to... to make some for you for a while now... but I... we weren't... I didn't want to let you know... how I felt," Sasuke muttered, hating that he sounded so... pathetic in front her.

"Oh, Sasuke, they are amazing," Hinata groaned, reaching for another one of the still warm rolls and taking a bite. She sighed in gustatory bliss, the sound turning Sasuke on more than anything he'd ever experienced. Oh, Kami, tonight was going to be hard on his manhood. Literally.

He moved closer to her, put his hands on her hips and gently tugged her closer to him. He pressed his forehead to hers, brushing the side of her nose with his.

"Hey," she whispered, blushing. He'd made her blush? And stutter, come to think of it! Maybe there was a chance yet!

"Hey," he murmured back, lightly brushing his lips against the corner of her cheek. They just stood silently for a little, the silence filled with tension, but not the uncomfortable kind. Sasuke was going to wait for her to make the first move, but when she just inched closer to him, he gave in.

He kissed her.

He couldn't have held out any longer. Sasuke just tilted his head, pressed closer and kissed her. And it wasn't chaste either, since his tongue got to her mouth before his lips did. Her lips parted easily for him, their lips sliding together as if they'd done it a hundred times. Sasuke had, but only in his mind, and the fact that he was here, in his room, kissing her gave him a heady, invincible feeling.

He crushed his mouth to hers, pulling her even closer, his hands sliding up and down her sides. The soft, wet sounds of their kiss filled Sasuke's ears, turning him on even more. At some point, he would have to back away, but he wasn't the least bit ready to do so now.

Especially not when her tongue slid hesitantly into his mouth, the wet muscle brushing against the side of his. Sasuke moaned, hands moving round to clutch her back and press her close, and when her arms slid around his neck, her soft breasts smashed into his chest.

Sasuke was already hard. Which meant that now was as good a time as any to back away before he did something that ruined the progress he made.

And he really did try to back away, but Hinata was having none of it. Her fingers were in his hair, her body was pressed to his, and her tongue was in his mouth, and Sasuke was in heaven. When his hands dropped to her rear and he felt like he would burst if he couldn't have her, Sasuke pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I have more planned..." he gasped to keep her from coming any closer. This plan of his hadn't taken into account the possibility that she might react like this. He hadn't planned for her to... Damn.

How was he supposed to get naked with her, get into a tub of hot, fragrant water and not...

"Oh?" Hinata asked, her eyes still slightly darkened with... Oh Kami. Sasuke knew arousal when he saw it, and that was _definitely _it. Shit, shit, shit. Well, not shit, considering this was a good thing, but shit because there was no way in hell he was strong enough to resist her if she...

He should definitely abort this mission of his, right?

Yes, he should abort.

"I got the hot tub ready," he heard himself croak out. What the hell? Whatever happened to 'Abort'?

He was screwed. Well, he wanted to be screwed, but... not until she was really ready.

"Really? I've never... I've never been in one before..." Hinata said softly. "What do I do... um... underwear or... none?" Sasuke's face went beetroot red. How the hell was he supposed to answer that? Well he knew what he wanted, but...

"You weren't supposed to ask me that..." Sasuke muttered, unable to meet Hinata's eyes. He cleared his throat and sent one quick glance at her, to see that she was blushing furiously too.

"M-Maybe w-with underw-wear...?" Hinata stuttered, sneaking a look back at him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, reaching for the hem of his shirt and peeling it off. He was just about to toss it to the floor when he realized that Hinata was just looking at him... staring, really. She was literally taking his inventory... blatantly, but the dazed look in her eyes told him that she didn't realize what she was doing. Sasuke wished he'd taken off his shirt more slow slowly, but he might as well give her a show... since she was looking.

He let his hand slide to the zipper of his low-hung jeans, his eyes taking in the way her gaze followed the path of his hand. When he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down, he heard her breath catch in a little gasp. It was funny how something like this built up his confidence, pushing aside most of his nervousness. It was nice to know that the girl he'd loved for fifteen years liked the way his body looked, even though he was obviously not her ideal.

Sasuke slipped his hand through his fly, pushing aside the material with the back of his hand and letting his jeans hang open. He withdrew his hand, letting her watch for a moment before pushing at the waist of his jeans so that they slid down his legs. He watched Hinata take her lower lip into her mouth as her eyes trailed over his body, then stepped out of the jeans, which had pooled on the floor.

Now standing in only his boxer briefs, Sasuke walked over to her, smiling slightly as her gaze slowly moved upwards to meet his. She blushed furiously, her breath halting in a gasp when he advanced and slid his fingers under the hem of her loose top. Sasuke gently lifted the material, allowing his fingertips to slide along her sides.

"Lift your arms," he said, his voice caught between a murmur and a whisper. She swallowed, but obediently lifted her arms so he could rid her of the top. Sasuke felt his breath whoosh from his chest when he removed the top and her underwear clad top was revealed to him.

She had on the most enticing black lace bra he'd ever seen, the material full and heavy with her above average chest, and it was all Sasuke could do not to just-

He had to keep his thoughts on track. This was about her, not him.

Gently trailing his fingers down her stomach, Sasuke hooked his fingertips in the waist of her leggings. He met her gaze for a moment, before pushed them down, rolling the stretchy material down over her hips and rear. The backs of his fingers slid down her thighs as he pushed the garment down, experiencing firsthand the softness of her skin. Sasuke focused on taking the leggings off, not allowing himself to look at her until they were in a forgotten pool of material on the ground.

He was thankful that his dark underwear was so... gave so much _support _because the mere sight of her made him so aroused he hardly knew what to do with himself. Her black lace panties hugged her hips in a way he was wholly jealous of, covering her most secret places, but in a way that made Sasuke just want to look at her.

He'd never seen so much of her, at least, not like _this_, and this was so much better than every dream, wet or not, that he'd had of her. So much better than what he could have imagined.

He held out a hand to her, not assured of his ability to even speak, and when she took it, he led her to the bathroom and into the hot tub.

Sasuke allowed her to sit first, pouring her a glass of white wine before he joined her, tugging her close to his side. It all seemed to be going well, until she began to cry. At first, it was just a sniffle, then a whimper, and then she was sobbing into her hands.

"Hinata... what's the matter?" Sasuke asked, lifting her face with a hand to the chin.

"I... I don't d-deserve an-any of this," she whimpered, trying to turn her face away. Sasuke scowled.

"Whyever would you think that?" he asked, pulling her onto his lap. She snuggled against him.

"B-Because I d-dont! I-I don't r-return your f-feelings and I w-want to and I f-feel terrible," Hinata whimpered.

"Doesn't the girl I love deserve something good?" Sasuke asked, and at her miserable nod, he continued. "Well I love you, and I wanted to do this for you. Of course you deserve it." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing gentle kisses to her cheek, nose, eyelids and lips.

She turned in his arms so that she was straddling him, and returned his kisses. Sasuke wished he could stay like this forever. Wrapped in her arms, surrounded by candles and warm water, and kissing her. He palmed her breasts through her wet bra, loving the way her whimpers were no longer sad. But he had to be enjoying that more than she was, so he let his hands slide back down to her hips. Well, more like he _made _them slide back to her hips.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, when Sasuke was so hard it was uncomfortable and wondering how the hell he'd held out so long, Sasuke pulled away from her, gently pushed her off his lap and stood in the tub.

He'd haltingly warned her of his hardness earlier, and she'd taken it rather well with 'I know how the male body works' and a giggle, so he no longer felt like he had to hide his state from her. Still he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about _it._

"Come," he said softly, leading her from the tub. He ran a towel gently over her skin to get off the excess moisture then led her to the bed.

If he could survive a massage and manage to get her toenails painted, Sasuke would consider this a success. It mattered not what her parents said the next day. He'd make her trust him, be comfortable with him and want more of him by the end of tonight, and that was enough grounds for him to work on should she want to separate from him later.

But he still hoped against all hopes that she would stay.

* * *

**Wahoo! Long chapter, ne! We highly doubt any more chapters in this story will be this long, but We're winging it, so who really knows!**

**We love y'all so damn much and you guys are freaking amazing, and we hope you enjoyed this! The rest of the fluff and the massage etc should open the next chapter if you want it to!**

**Please leave a title suggestion and don't forget to review!**


	16. The Parents

**What a lovely response! Tyvm yall! To the person who said that Hinata should stop whining: Have you ever been in love? I get that it must be disorienting, since this is chapter 16 and everything has happened all in the first week of their marriage really, but falling out of love is way harder than falling in!**

**Chapter title goes to: maggieannteslow, MimiZ, and Green Tea who all suggested:**

**Chapter 16: The Parents**

* * *

Hinata could hardly breathe. She knew Sasuke was in love with her. She knew he wanted her the way a man wanted a woman - judging by the impressive bulge in his underwear. She was not a virgin... but even though she'd only had intercourse twice, she knew enough to know that Sasuke was _not _small.

But the way he handled her made her want to cry. He was so... so _gentle_. The way he'd gently run the towel over her skin, taking care not to touch her too much in case she was ready... the way he averted his eyes a bit when she'd come out of the tub, just in case she was uncomfortable with him looking at her... the way he gently led her to the bed to give her a massage even though they both knew that it would be torture for him to touch her skin and not be able to do what he so desperately wanted to do.

"S-Sasuke..." she murmured, turning to face him when her knees hit the edge of the bed. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea... the massage..." Hinata's eyes hesitantly slid up to meet Sasuke's, and she flinched a little at the insecurity she saw there.

"You... You don't want to?" he asked, his dark gaze darting away and flicking over the bottle of massage oil that lay on the bed.

"No!" Hinata protested, but then backpedalled when his eyes widened. "I mean... it's not that I don't want to... it's just... you... your... doesn't it hurt? I don't want it to... to hurt..." she mumbled, her face completely red. She could feel her skin heat up from embarrassment. Her face and neck grew redder the longer Sasuke took to respond.

"Well... I got polish... to paint your nails... if you want... and then after... maybe it will have... gone down..." Sasuke sputtered, his face just as red as hers. Hinata bit down on her lower lip and nibbled it nervously, only realizing what she was doing when Sasuke's gaze dropped down to her mouth and his tongue flicked out of his mouth for a short moment.

"S-Sasuke..." Hinata found herself whispering as she edged closer to him.

"If you step any closer... I _will _kiss you," Sasuke said, his voice a low, husky growl. Hinata was nervous, but her husband gave the best kisses and she found she had no issues with admitting that she wanted one... so she stepped closer.

"H-How's that?" she whispered, her gaze darting upwards to meet his.

"Bad wife," he murmured, before ducking his head and seizing her lips with his. His mouth tasted like white wine and _Sasuke, _and Hinata found herself angling her neck and stretching upwards for more. He moaned softly into her mouth, his hands coming round to hold her closer to him. His hands were warm on her bare back and Hinata sighed helplessly when her bare stomach pressed up against his. He tugged her closer, slanting his mouth over hers and sinking the fingers of one hand into her hair. Their tongues met and slid together, and Sasuke proved himself once again as the dominant one, taking control and kissing her soundly.

He gasped her name when they parted to take a breath, then moaned softly when she reached up and pulled him back to her. His hands slid over her back, down her sides and over her rear, squeezing the soft globes as he pulled her even closer against him. She felt his manhood move against her only moments before he yanked himself away from her with a sharp gasp and took several steps backwards.

"Kami, woman, but you tempt me," Sasuke hissed turning around, lifting his face to the ceiling and closing his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair and Hinata could see his frame moving as he took several long, deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I... I'm sorry...?" she squeaked, her own breathing more erratic than normal. "I just... I wanted a kiss..." Sasuke turned around sharply, looked at her and groaned.

"Don't say things like that. Not when you look so... Kami, woman... you have no idea what you _do to me. _I just want to take you and... Can we change the subject? Put some clothes on, please... just until I've calmed down, alright? And then the massage but right now I have to..." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"O-Okay..." Hinata mumbled, feeling pleased inside that she had an effect on him. It was good for her confidence too, that he didn't try to hide what he felt. It made her respect him more when she saw how much he wanted her, and then saw his effort to stay away until she was ready.

Sasuke moved to the bed and sat.

"So... what do you suggest we do? Maybe watch a movie?" Sasuke asked as Hinata moved across the room to put some clothing on. She took out one of his large T-shirts and was about to put it on when he spoke.

"Please don't wear that one. I like how you look in my clothes too much for... just... don't," he said, a slightly lopsided smile on his face. He looked so adorable Hinata wanted to run right back over to him and squeeze his cheeks. Instead, she blushed and put the shirt back.

"And could you hurry?" Sasuke asked. "Your underwear is... is wet and really small and... just... hurry, please," he muttered, his face red. Hinata's blush deepened and she hurriedly dragged on a pair of loose shorts and a camisole, trying her best to ignore his small groan when she bent over to put the clothing on.

* * *

Sasuke knew he should not have looked if he wanted his boner to go away anytime soon, but he couldn't help himself. When she'd bent over to put the shorts on, his eyes had been glued to her perfect rear and now, even as they were watching some chick flick or other, he couldn't get the image of her ass out of his mind. And it was making his shorts _very_ uncomfortable.

He was so screwed. He'd have blue balls for sure by the time the night was over.

At the moment, Hinata was curled up against his side, her head resting against his chest and his arm over her shoulders. One of her arms was wound around his waist and the other rested upon his chest beside her head. It was comfortable. It really was. And also, warm. Sasuke didn't want to move.

He ran his fingertips over her arm. She snuggled closer against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She pressed a light kiss to his chest. He threaded his fingers through hers, and she turned her gaze away from the television in favor of looking at him. He dropped a chaste kiss to her lips. She parted her lips and licked them.

A minute later, neither of them even remembered the television.

"Mmnn, you ready for that massage?" Sasuke asked against her mouth.

"Y-Yes, if you are," she whispered back. Sasuke stood, pulling her up with him, and led her to the bedroom.

"Take the top off and lie down," Sasuke said softly, picking the bottle of oil up from off the bed and patting the spot next to him. He swallowed a pained sound when he watched his wife pull off her top, revealing her pale, creamy skin and beautiful bra-ensconced breasts.

"Kami, you're gorgeous," he whispered in blatant masculine appreciation as he watched her approach him and crawl onto the bed. She lay down on her stomach before him, folding her arms underneath her chin and turning her head to the side.

"I-I'm ready," she said softly.

"I'm going to... to sit on your thighs... Is that okay?" Sasuke asked before resting one knee on either side of her hips. Hinata nodded her acceptance and Sasuke let himself sit on the backs of her thighs.

He should have sit further up, or further back, because the position in which he found himself was almost his undoing. The spot that he'd sat was right below her rump, which made the soft flesh press against his crotch as he leaned forward to attend to her back. But after he realized, the red-blooded man in Sasuke refused to let him move away. It felt so damn good to rub against her when he moved that he couldn't bring himself to get to a safer position.

He poured some of the oil in a trail down her spine, smiling a little as she shivered from the feeling of the cold fluid.

"It will soon heat up," Sasuke murmured, setting aside the bottle and spreading the oil over the skin of her back with his hands. He pressed his thumbs along her spine as he moved loving her soft moan of pleasure. His hands roved over her back and shoulders, squeezing and pressing at the knots as he massaged away her tenseness.

"Oh, Sasuke... that feels so good," Hinata moaned and Sasuke swallowed at where his thoughts took him to. He hoped he'd have the opportunity to hear her say that after he'd shown her what else he could do with his hands.

* * *

"No," Sasuke said flatly. He never knew he would see the day where he flat out denied Hinata something she wanted, but... but he couldn't do this.

"Just please let me paint your nails... it will be fun," Hinata said with a small giggle. Sasuke smiled inside himself. She was coming out of her shell. _He _was drawing her out of her shell, and that felt so damn good he hardly knew what to do with himself.

"No. I'll look like a sissy... I'm your husband, not your girlfriend," Sasuke said, tugging his hands away from her and shifting sideways in the bed. Hinata edged closer and took his hand back between hers.

"C'mon, please?" she asked, her grey eyes going wide and her lower lip pushing forward cutely. Then she did the single most cliche thing she could. She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

And the stupid thing was... it worked.

Sasuke couldn't actually deny her anything.

"Hn. Fine, but it has to be something manly... like black," Sasuke grunted, trying not to smile at the grin that erupted on her face. He felt his cheeks heat. She was too adorable for her own good, damn it. She scrambled off the bed, her breasts bouncing a little in her bra as she hurried over to her cosmetics bag to find her nail polish. Sasuke felt the heat of awareness settle in his gut and he swallowed and shifted slightly in the bed, willing it to dissipate.

He gave Hinata a slightly uneasy smile when she got back. She sat cross-legged in front him, which gave him an excellent view of her chest, and took his hand in hers. As she painted his nails an even black, they talked and laughed together, discussing their likes and dislikes and funny events that happened to them in the past.

"When did you realize that I loved tomatoes?" Sasuke asked, watching her pretty lips purse together as she blew on his nails.

"I think... I think it's something I just grew up knowing. I noticed you always had them in your lunch box, and they were the one food you never really shared with anyone no matter what else you were willing to give up." She stopped speaking and looked up at him. Sasuke knew what was coming. He wasn't disappointed.

"When did you know... Like how long?" Hinata asked him, her meaning clear. Sasuke looked away.

"You can't laugh... if I tell you," he murmured, dropping his gaze to his nails.

"I would never laugh..." Hinata assured him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"When you punched Kurama..." Sasuke said softly. "At my birthday party..."

"Fifteen years ago," they said at the same time. Sasuke chanced a look up at her, only to see her eyes glossy and wet.

"You held back for fifteen years? Why?" Hinata asked, sliding her fingers into his hair. Sasuke lifted his hand to curl his fingertips around her wrist.

"I... You always liked Naruto and I was never... well... good enough... I was going to say something when I was seven and we kissed under the swing... but you looked horrified and ran away, and then I saw you later, staring at Naruto from behind the tree at that playground we used to go to..." Sasuke confessed, unable to look at her face while he spoke.

"Oh, Sasuke..." Hinata whimpered, throwing both arms around his neck. "I'm going to try my best," she whispered. "...To love you back."

* * *

Sasuke cracked open one eye and shut it back immediately as light flooded his senses painfully. He turned his head to the soft warmth beside him and took a deep, satisfied breath when he saw Hinata curled up against him, her arms wrapped across his chest. He raised his hand, wondering if the night before was a dream, but then couldn't help grinning when he saw the black nail polish on his fingernails.

She'd been so pleased with herself when she'd finished the night before, and he'd just been happy to see that he'd made her smile.

Then he realized what woke him up. The phone was ringing. Sasuke reached blindly for the night table, unwilling to look away from his wife's sleeping face, and took up the phone.

"Hello," he growled into the phone, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Hello?" came a crisp feminine voice. "Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter's phone?"

All traces of sleep disappeared from Sasuke's body.

"Uh... wait a moment please, let me wake her up," he mumbled before shaking Hinata awake.

"Mmmn?" she murmured drowsily.

"I think this is your mom on the phone," Sasuke whispered urgently. Hinata's eyes flew open and she took the phone from his hand.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Mother... _hi..._" There was a pause as she listened. "Yes, I'm still coming home for breakfast... I'll tell you everything when I get there... yes, I promise... I... Mother... Okay... Okay I will... Okay, I'll be there on time, I promise. Yes, I realize... Okay. Okay." Hinata hung up the phone and stared at it.

"What did she say?" Sasuke asked, feeling panic build up in his throat as his heart began to race.

"She was reminding me that breakfast is in half hour's time, and she wanted to know where I was and if I was in bed with a man... and if I realized what this meant..." Hinata said on a sigh. Sasuke eyed her.

"I guess we had better get moving, then?" Sasuke asked softly sitting up in the bed. Today was the day.

* * *

Sasuke didn't even remember showering or dressing. He didn't remember doing his hair or getting in the car. He didn't even remember driving to the Hyuuga mansion. All he knew was that he was there, and he was terrified. This was the most scared he could ever remember being, and it was only because Hinata's decision hinged on this visit to meet her parents.

"It's going to be okay," Hinata said softly, resting a hand on Sasuke's forearm as he parked at the top of the driveway.

"Easy for you to say," Sasuke ground out a little sharper than he'd meant to. "You're not the one who could potentially get left behind after this."

"Sasuke..." Hinata said, her eyes softening. Sasuke gave her a mirthless smile.

"Not now, Hinata... just kiss me before we go in there..." he murmured, leaning across the space between the seats and pressing his mouth to hers. It was deep and slow, and possibly the last kiss Sasuke could get from her in a while. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily.

Before Hinata could say anything, Sasuke opened the door and stepped from the vehicle, running around to open her door for her. He helped her out, tugged her against his side and used his remote to lock and arm his car. He looped his hand possessively around her waist but let her lead the way inside the Hyuuga house.

They were greeted at the door by Hinata's parents, and for a couple seconds, no one spoke. Finally, Hinata broke the silence.

"Mother, Father, this is Uchiha Sasuke..."

"I know that," Hyuuga Hiashi said, his voice deep and resonant. "The question is, what is he doing here, with his arm around you?" Hiashi continued, a frown pulling his brows together.

"He's... my husband," Hinata said with a tremulous smile. "Sasuke, meet my parents..."

"A pleasure," Sasuke said smoothly, relying on his usual cold persona in front of his wife's parents and thinking of them a bit like new clients to the Uchiha business. He bowed slightly at the waist, but did not offer his hand, preventing the chance for them to snub him by refusing to do the Western-style handshake.

There was, however, no usage of the customary 'Likewise', but then Sasuke had prepared himself to be the bad guy. He didn't expect them to be pleased to see him. And he'd been spot on.

"Come in," Hinata's mother said, opening the door further. "Breakfast is already on the table." Sasuke stepped inside, incredibly thankful that Hinata did not try to step away from his hold on her as it made him feel less out of place.

As breakfast was being served, Sasuke was conscious that he was being steadily watched by not two, but four pairs of eyes. Hinata's sister Hanabi, and their cousin Neji had joined them for breakfast.

"When was your... wedding?" Hyuuga Kimiko asked, sipping from her glass of orange juice.

"It was on Friday night of last week," Sasuke said, looking up at Kimiko before taking a bite of his gourmet apple-cinnamon waffle. "We were married by an old friend of mine."

"How did this come about? I don't remember you keeping company with my daughter," Hiashi said, his frown still in place. Sasuke blinked for a moment before responding slowly, trying not to appear as nervous as he was.

"Well, sir, I've been in love with your daughter for-"

"A long time," Hinata inserted, giving Sasuke a small smile.

"Weren't you all head over heels for that Uzumaki guy?" Hinata's sister asked, a thin brow raising as she chewed on a piece of bacon.

"He's my best friend," Sasuke said, taking a sip of his drink. "Which is why I saw so much of Hinata. I knew she liked him, so I said nothing, but I could only keep quiet so long. You have a lovely daughter, Hiashi-san," Sasuke said, taking Hinata's hand in his under the table and smiling at her. It was a small smile, but it was meaningful.

"And what about you, Hinata? Are you in love with this... this boy?" Kimiko asked, her astute gaze locking on Hinata's face.

"I..."

"She isn't," Sasuke answered for her, seeing from her face how she was going to struggle to answer. "But we are married, and although we are still eligible for an annulment, neither of us think so lightly on marital union that we would annul before even giving the relationship a chance to grow," he continued. Hinata gave his hand a grateful squeeze.

"You are eligible for annulment?" Neji asked. "You have not consummated the union yet?" Sasuke leveled a discerning look on the young man.

"She was not ready. I will wait until she is ready," he said simply, turning his attention to his food.

"We have not even told anyone that we are married," Hinata said softly from his side as she stirred her coffee. "He agreed to wait until I told you."

"I see you are a patient man, Uchiha, but that does not mean I approve of this union," Hiashi said firmly.

"I am an Uchiha, Hiashi-san," Sasuke returned levelly, cutting into his waffle again. "A union with my family will be beneficial to both sides, I can assure you," Sasuke went on before taking a bite.

"With your luck, Hinata, that is the only reason you two are even married. A union between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. You would have been better off taking that Uzumaki guy, because his connections are actually more powerful than any Uchiha," Hanabi said snidely from her place across the table as she gave Sasuke a disdainful glare. But Sasuke saw the bitter heat in her voice when she turned her gaze to Hinata, and he knew she was jealous. Jealous of what, though?

But that was not the main issue.

The main issue was that Hiashi, Kimiko and Neji were considering Hanabi's spiteful words. And Sasuke was not the only one to pick up on this.

Hinata shot to her feet, her grey eyes hard and angry.

"I can't believe you, Father, Mother, Hanabi! How could you consider such a thing? Here I was, _agonizing _over your reactions and you... you come with something like this? How could you think such an absurd thing about Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was officially in shock.

"Hinata, sit down!" Hiashi said firmly. "Look at the man you are defending. With his painted nails and gelled hair, he is-"

"_I painted his nails, Father,_" Hinata ground out. "And he can do his hair any way he wants to. He is twenty years old." She pushed back her chair, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him to his feet, her grey eyes flashing angrily.

"I don't care what you decide to say," Hinata snapped, cutting off Kimiko before the woman could even open her mouth. "He has treated me better in one week than I have been treated my whole life, and I am _not _leaving him!"

Oh, yeah. Sasuke was _definitely _in shock.

* * *

**FINALLY! OMG How LONG did I take to get this part out?! 16 chapters? Ehmagawsh! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! Please fill my inbox with lovely reviews! And don't forget to suggest a chapter title! **


	17. The Defense Mechanism

**Ooh hello again lovely readers! You guys amaze me with the reviews, seriously! Thank you so much for the follows and faves as well!**

**I am trying to find a way to get the story moving faster now that the parents are out of the way. It's not as easy as it looks because I want the story to have a good flow, so please bear with me! **

**Someone commented saying that they think I am wrapping this up... I say, please don't bank on that! Lol, I am known for plot twists and cliffies, so as long as you guys like what my brain comes up with... I dunno when this will be done!**

**Yes, I knew Hinata's virginity or lack thereof was a big surprise to most, but all shall be revealed... wait for it... in this chapter! **

**And it's all thanks to the chapter title chosen this time, so give it up for:**

**Punk Princess324!**

**Chapter 17: The Defence Mechanism**

* * *

"I won't leave him! I won't!" Hinata repeated. "So don't even suggest that!" she cried before running from the room.

There was utter silence in the breakfast room, and then all eyes slid to Sasuke.

"What?" he snapped at them. "She doesn't want to leave me. Is that a problem?" Hinata wasn't there any longer, and Sasuke could see the surprise in both Kimiko's and Hiashi's face at his change in personality. It was only for her sake that he was so agreeable, but now that he knew they would think so low of him and not even know anything about him, Sasuke was not the least bit inclined to be nice.

Hiashi scowled, and he and Kimiko got to their feet. Sasuke stood, resting down his cutlery and napkin, and glared at them.

"Don't. Just... Don't. I'll handle it," he growled softly, giving the other occupants of the room a sharp look before storming out after his wife. Sasuke had just pushed the door open when the need to laugh almost overtook him.

She'd chosen him.

She was staying.

The past week had not been for naught.

Sasuke stalked back down the passageway, and out the open front door, to see Hinata pacing outside. She turned sharply to him, her eyes softening slightly when she saw who it was.

"Hinata-" Sasuke started, but was cut off when she began to speak.

"I can't believe them. I can't believe them at all! I expected Hanabi to say something like that - she's been crushing on you for a while now, but Father and Mother? How could they? How could they listen and consider such... drivel!" Hinata cried, her voice maintaining its smoothness even in her anger. Sasuke let her talk, listening as she ranted.

"Hinata-" he tried again, but this time, when she interrupted him, her face was bright red with embarrassment and remorse. She ducked her head, unable to look at him, and her fingers fumbled nervously with each other.

"Oh K-Kami, Sasuke, I usually d-do all th-this in my head... I am s-so sorry! I have to go b-back in there. They must be so d-disappointed... You must think I'm t-terribly ill-mannered..." she mumbled, her grey eyes wide. Sasuke found the transition from angry to shy rather adorable, so he just stood and watched her. His wife. _His _wife.

She wasn't leaving him.

She started forward, heading back to the front door to go back inside, but Sasuke stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Hinata, don't go back in. You were... kinda awesome back there, so don't apologise to them and ruin it," he said, putting his hand back on her shoulder.

"B-But..." she started, clearly flustered, her eyes darting to his. "I have to go back! I w-was disrespectful a-and Father will be so m-mad and I j-just, I need to s-say that I-I'm s-sorry and-"

Sasuke lifted the hand that was on her shoulder and cupped her jaw as she spoke. He used it to pull her closer, and then pressed his lips gently to hers, moving them gently to calm her down. His kiss halted her words, and in a matter of seconds, she sighed and rested her hands on his shoulders.

Sasuke pulled away before the kiss could get too heated. At a time like this, when all he wanted to do was take her home to his bed, allowing their kiss to go too far too fast would have her pressed up against the front column with her legs around his waist.

"Trust me," Sasuke said, blinking down at her. "I'll handle it." He handed her his car keys and gave the vehicle a pointed glance before sliding his other hand in his pocket. She stared at him, then the keys in her hand, then the car. Sasuke found her moist lips particularly distracting, so he took a step back.

"Go," he ordered, turning and heading back into the house.

Kimiko and Hiashi, who had sat back down as Sasuke left, shot back to their feet when Sasuke reentered the breakfast room, and looked expectantly at him. Kimiko's eyes were worried, while Hiashi's were angry.

"So," Sasuke said, staring them all down. He no longer had anything to fear from them, since Hinata had already decided to stay with him. "So we're leaving now," he continued.

"I didn't get married to her to join the families and you know it, so cut the crap. What would be the point of that when neither of us is really the heir? I actually love her, so it's a question of whether or not you can believe in that," Sasuke said, staring at them, his dark eyes hard.

"B-But you are so young..." Kimiko started, her voice softening. "Maybe later, when you're older-"

"Don't patronize me," Sasuke interrupted, glaring at her. "I've been in love with her long before now, and I know enough about her for it to be actual love, so don't come to me with that. I'm old enough to know whether I love someone or not. I'm not an idiot."

"How dare you," Hiashi snapped, taking a step towards Sasuke. Sasuke stood his ground, glaring back at the man. Kimiko stopped her husband with a hand to the arm.

"I dare because I am protecting something special to me," Sasuke said flatly, only realizing how much he sounded like Naruto after the words were out of his mouth.

"And you think that I'm not trying to do that?" Hiashi returned. "Look at what you've done with my sweet-tempered daughter! You have her standing up and screaming at her parents? You are a _bad _influence, and if you really love her, you will let-"

"If I really love her, I will let her go? _You_ should practice what you preach, and besides, even if I let her go, I would have to push her away, because as you clearly heard, she doesn't want to leave me," Sasuke said, his eyes thinning as he stared down his father-in-law.

"Uchi-"

"Don't," Sasuke interrupted Hiashi, eyes blazing with anger. "You didn't like seeing her stand up for what she wanted, did you? You just want her meek and sweet and timid so you can walk all over her like you usually do, crushing the backbone she has before it can even grow. You're not even giving her a chance to make you respect her, but that ends here. I'm not signing anything. You can't make me, so don't even try," he finished. A man like Hiashi would never respect someone that couldn't hold their ground before him.

Oh, he would probably hate Sasuke for a while, but the young Uchiha did not care in the least. His father had been like Hiashi, proud and unyielding, and even though they didn't get along, and Sasuke stood up to his father in a much more vocal and emotional way than Itachi did, Fugaku respected Sasuke, and they both knew it.

Sasuke turned and headed back the way he came. Soft footfalls behind him halted his path, and he turned to see Kimiko running to catch up with him in the hall. His entire body stiffened at her approach, but he waited for her to reach him.

"Sasuke-san," she said when she caught up. "Don't mind Hiashi... he will come around. He is just... resistant to change, is all," she continued with a smile. "But I... I like what you bring out in Hinata. I w-wasn't sure at first, but... but when I saw how she stood up for you... how she fought... I knew, that you would be good for her," she said. Sasuke relaxed his shoulders.

"I'd never hurt her, you know," he said, meeting her pale grey eyes with his dark ones.

"Well that is good to hear, but I would prefer to watch and see," Kimiko said softly. "Still, I meant what I said before. Marriage is not an easy path. And you are so young... No, let me finish," she said when Sasuke opened his mouth to respond. "You two are very young. Hinata is not yet twenty, she hasn't really found herself yet, so she is going to make mistakes. You both will. But if it comes to it, get … help... before it is too late, when problems arise. And I... I will help you two out in any way I can," she finished, patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"...Thank you," Sasuke said. He sent a glance outside to his car, and then turned back to Hinata's mother. "I really do have to go now."

"Okay," she said, backing away slightly from him. "Just know," she said, looking a little hesitant, and for a moment it was like looking at an older version of Hinata. "Just know, that respect goes two ways," she finished, giving Sasuke another smile before watching him turn and walk away.

Sasuke turned to Hinata when he got into the car and looked over at her.

"So... your mom's on our side..." The car was silent for a few moments before Sasuke put it in gear saying, "And I still find it hard to believe that you're not leaving me..."

* * *

That night as Sasuke and Hinata turned in for bed, the Uchiha male sighed. She had been distant all day, retreating to her thoughts and not really saying anything to him. He understood that today might have been stressful, but he loved her, and he wanted to help. He thought that she'd at least know that she could trust him with her thoughts.

He'd hoped she would talk to him about it.

But as he crawled into bed next to her, it became apparent that she didn't want to talk either.

"Hinata..." Sasuke murmured, his eyes roving over her form in the lamplit bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm," she responded, before giving a sigh. Sasuke's heart clenched.

"Do... Do you not want to be with me after all...?" he asked, not able to look at her while he asked the question.

"It's... It's not that..." Hinata responded. "I'm... I'm just tired..." she murmured. Sasuke knew that something else was the problem. Still, it wouldn't do any good to press her now, when maybe she just needed to rest before she would feel better.

It would all be okay.

She was staying with him, and that was what mattered in the end. He could give her this night to process everything, couldn't he?

Sasuke wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her to his body so that her head could rest against his pectorals. She snuggled closer, shutting her eyes and sighing, and Sasuke reached over and turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight... Hina-hime," he muttered in the darkness.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," she replied softly a few seconds after.

* * *

If Sasuke thought that things were going to be just peachy after the confrontation with the parents, oh was he wrong!

It was now the Friday a week after that incident, and Sasuke was in a very similar boat. Which boat? The 'Not Getting Any' boat.

And while Sasuke had told Hinata's parents that he would wait until she was ready, Sasuke was becoming unsure of how he would be able to do that. Worse when they shared a bed, and she looked even more and more enticing as the days went by.

Sasuke wasn't so sure how much longer he could hold out.

The Uchiha ground his teeth together as he tugged off his shirt and dropped it into the hamper.

And the sex thing wasn't even his major problem. No, for some reason, Hinata had been pulling away from him _emotionally _as well, and Sasuke could feel the gaping distance between them. Conversation was stilted, meals were silent, she fled the car as quickly as possible when they got to the college grounds, and she still didn't want to tell the others that they were together.

So Sasuke was confused.

Add the fact that their kisses were becoming shorter by the day, and his confusion toppled into frustration. Okay, so he could handle the sexual waiting room for so long, provided he had the little kisses and hugs and touching to keep him going, but pull that from the mix and Sasuke was... well... very unsatisfied.

And it wasn't even like his staying away was making _her _any happier.

Kimiko's words came back to him as he eyed her from across the bedroom.

_"You two are very young. Hinata is not yet twenty, she hasn't really found herself yet, so she is going to make mistakes. You both will. But if it comes to it, get … help... before it is too late."_

Sasuke made up his mind. He could take no more of this!

"Hinata," he said, folding his arms over his bare chest. "What the hell is going on with you?" She looked up from where she was rereading her notes on the bed and blinked. Her face went dark red.

"U-Umm... what do you mean?" she asked.

"You..." Sasuke started, his eyes narrowing. "If you're playing some sort of game here, stop it. You've been pulling away from me. You don't want to talk to me, you don't want to tell the others about us, you don't want me to touch you, and you don't want to have sex... and I want to know why," he demanded, shifting to the other foot and leaning his side against the chest of drawers.

"A-Ano..." Hinata murmured, her gaze dropping from him and back to her book. "I d-don't know what you're talking about..."

"Right, and I have flowing blonde hair. Look at you... you're screaming guilt. What the hell is going on?" Sasuke leaned away from the chest of drawers and made his way to the bed, watching as she inched away from him.

He was scaring her.

Damn.

Sasuke changed his approach as indecision hit him.

"Is it me?" he asked, his voice lowering. "Do I scare you, or something? Did I say or do anything to you that I shouldn't have?"

She looked away, but didn't really respond.

"It's me..." Sasuke muttered, running his hand through his hair as he sat on the bed. "Do you think sex with me is something to be afraid of?" he asked, peering down at her and feeling his heart squeeze with pain when she chewed her lip and refused to respond.

"I'll be gentle, I promise. I love you. Do I not always tell you this?" Sasuke asked. "Why would you be afraid?" he asked. "I thought you were only waiting until after we spoke to your parents, but you still don't want to touch me. You were actually more receptive then than you have been after," Sasuke said, putting his hand to her chin and lifting her face so that she could meet his gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smoothing her jawline with his thumb and trying to be as gentle as he could.

Hinata looked down and away from him.

Then it hit him.

"Is it because... you're a virgin?" Sasuke asked. When she stiffened and tugged her chin away from his hand, Sasuke knew he was close. He gave a little chuckle.

"Hinata... it's okay if you're a virgin," he said, giving her a relieved smile. He'd had virgins before. All he needed to do was prove that he could be gentle, and then _be _gentle to lessen their discomfort, and then it would all be fine from there.

She looked away from him, pulling away physically as well as emotionally, and Sasuke knew he had to move quickly. He needed to get her speaking again.

"Hinata, just talk to me," Sasuke said softly, pulling her closer to him again and lifting her chin so she could face him. "We'll work it out. Just talk to me. It's okay if you're a virgin. I'll go slowly to ease the pain, but after that it will be okay," he said, leaning forward to look into her eyes.

Sasuke was so far out of his comfort zone that it wasn't even funny. He'd _never _had to actually talk a girl into having sex with him _ever. _Even the virgins had been enthused and although they'd become more timid closer to the actual act, once he'd promised them that he'd move slowly, they easily relaxed.

He'd never had to coax, and assure and …. _this. _But he would do it until she was comfortable with him again.

"I expected you to be a virgin, so it's nothing to be ashamed of," Sasuke said.

"Th-That's just it..." Hinata said suddenly, the words surprising Sasuke. "I'm not. I'm n-not a v-v-virgin," she stated, grey eyes snapping up to meet his.

And Sasuke was stunned.

He had _not _seen this coming.

Rather than be concerned with the question of why she wouldn't make love with him if she wasn't a virgin, the news that she wasn't actually a virgin hit Sasuke like a load of bricks, and then he was disappointed.

He'd thought she would be the type to hold out for her perfect man, in this case Naruto, which would make him, Sasuke, her first, since Naruto was now pretty much out of the picture. He'd wanted to be her first.

But he couldn't be, because some other guy... or guys... had gotten there before he had.

Sasuke stood up, got off the bed, and turned to her.

"I thought I would be your first," Sasuke said softly before walking from the room before she saw how disappointed he really was.

* * *

Hinata blinked, confusion eating at her. He'd looked so disappointed! Wasn't he supposed to be relieved? Kioshi had said... Hinata's heart burned in her chest at the thought of the man who'd...

But Sasuke looked disappointed. And he'd said he wanted to be her first. It wasn't adding up. She'd been afraid all this time because she knew that the moment he had sex with her, he would know that she wasn't a virgin and then it would get bad from there on out.

He was too attracted to her, she had seen from the way he looked at her, the things he said, the way he touched her.

It wouldn't be good.

She should never have stayed.

The memory of Kioshi had her moving from the bed, running after Sasuke in a desperate need to be understood. This was not her fault. She had not known that a man could actually want his partner to have no experience whatsoever.

"Sasuke... Sasuke w-wait," she called after him, running after him into the living room.

He turned slightly, but not fully.

"Hinata... not now." His voice sounded so short and curt. He didn't sound anything like _her _Sasuke.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke. N-Now. I n-need to find out wh-what is wrong! Wh-Why are you displeased with me?" she asked. He turned to her.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? The girl I love just told me that she wasn't a virgin, when all this time I thought she was. How do you expect me to behave?" he asked, turning round fully to level her with a hot, dark gaze. Hinata faltered.

"Y-You... to f-feel... relieved?" she stuttered.

"Why the hell would I be _relieved?"_ Sasuke snarled.

"It's s-stressful to h-have s-sex with a v-virgin, right?" He looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Don't say th-that, when you kn-know what I'm t-talking about!" Hinata shot back, her face reddening. "B-Because I w-would be in p-pain, it would m-make it b-bad... right?" Sasuke's face darkened and he stalked closer to her.

"Who told you that?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

"W-Well, K-Kioshi-kun said-"

"Who the hell is _Kioshi-kun_?" Sasuke spat, storming so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest. So close she could feel his breath on her forehead.

"The... the one that... _my first..."_ she whispered, backing away because she didn't like the thunderous expression on his face.

"There were more than one?" he growled, disappointment apparently stepping down to anger.

"N-No..." Hinata whispered. "Only one... He..." Hinata faltered, and before she knew it, the look in his eyes had her spilling the whole thing.

* * *

_Hinata looked up from her magazine when the knock on her bedroom door sounded. She tucked the bangs at the side of her face behind her ears and sat up._

_"Come in," she said. She was supposed to be home alone. Her parents and Hanabi had gone overseas for some ballet performance or other, and Neji and his friend Kioshi were off at the mall. The door slowly opened, and Hinata watched as Kioshi's light brown hair slid into view._

_"Hey," he said, giving her a lopsided grin as he stuck his head through the doorway._

_"Kioshi-kun, you g-guys are back already?" Hinata asked, a smile pushing to her lips. She was always happy to see Kioshi. The boyishly good looking male, a friend of Neji's, had moved down from Kumo to stay with the Hyuuga for a year while he studied Law. _

_It also helped that he was very attracted to the sixteen year old Hinata, which he let her know as often as he could. Hinata couldn't help but be pleased that a good looking older guy thought she was attractive, and had a rather good friendship with Kioshi even though her heart was reserved for Naruto._

_"Well, Neji still hasn't found the shirt he wanted, and he's not leaving until he does. You know Neji... he can be pretty psychotic about what he wants to wear," Kioshi muttered as he stepped fully into Hinata's room, closing the door behind him. "so I thought I would come back and keep you company." Hinata smiled at him before scooting over on the bed and picking up her magazine._

_"Th-That was v-very kind of you, Kioshi-kun," she stuttered, blushing slightly when his gaze warmed as it travelled over her. Kioshi bounded onto the bed and sat beside her, bending his knees and holding his ankles. Hinata gave him another smile and dropped her gaze back the the leggings displayed on the shiny magazine pages._

_"You're very beautiful... you know that, right?" Kioshi murmured after a moment, leaning closer to her. Hinata looked up at him, blushed, and then turned her gaze away._

_"Th-Thank you f-for the compliment... b-but I'm not all that b-beautiful..." she whispered._

_"Of course you are," Kioshi returned, throwing a muscular arm over her shoulders. "You have the perfect body that almost every man wants a woman to have. The dream body," he said, his voice a low, sultry growl. Hinata felt her body grow warm from just his words and tone. But she was saving herself for Naruto._

_"A-Are you serious?" she heard herself asking._

_"Of course. I should know as I am a man. And you are the one I always dream about... Will you please let me live out my fantasy before I have to go? I leave in three days, Hinata-chan... and I will probably be so busy I'll never get the chance to be with you again. You know I love you... so please?" he asked, pulling her closer to him and kissing the side of her neck._

_Hinata stiffened. Her body was too warm, and her heart was racing and it was hard to breathe. _

_"I c-can't...I'm s-sorry," she whispered, trying to pull away. "I l-love Naruto... and I-I'm s-saving myself..." she explained. Kioshi paused, then brought one hand up to stroke her hair, then her neck, and then her full breast._

_"I know, but the world doesn't work like that," he murmured gently in her ear. "I love you, but we can't be together because I'm not good enough, and we live such different lives. That's why I wanted to give you this as a gift," he cooed. Hinata looked up at him in confusion._

_"A g-gift?" she stuttered, eyes wide._

_"Yes. Men like Naruto like women with experience. He will never want to be with a virgin, Hinata-chan. The minute he finds out that you don't know what you are doing, he will get bored, and you can't love someone that bores you," Kioshi said. "So that is why I want to show you, before I leave. The best way to a man's heart is through here," he said softly, taking her hand and placing it at his crotch._

_Hinata could feel the heat and hardness through his clothing, and her eyes widened._

_"If you can show a man a good time here, then he will love you. If you can't, then he will be bored. If Naruto does not already love you, he won't if you don't have experience. No man really wants to sleep with a virgin because it is very stressful to keep having to try to go slowly, and if she cries, it makes the sex bad immediately," Kioshi explained, still keeping her hand between his legs, but applying pressure on the back of her hand so that it was pressing against him._

_"I-I didn't kn-know that... Is th-that really tr-true?" Hinata stuttered. This changed everything. She wanted so badly for Naruto to love her._

_"I wouldn't tell you that if it wasn't," Kioshi said, sounding a bit offended. "Let me help you get the man you want, Hinata. Just relax. I will be gentle."_

_He pulled the magazine away from her and reached for the buttons at the front of her shirt. _

_"I..." Hinata muttered, her breathing harsh from the fear and nervousness. "Do you promise?" Kioshi's fingers stopped moving, and he took her face between both hands._

_"Hinata. I love you. Let me give this gift to you, so that you can get the man you want since I am not him. I promise I will be gentle," he assured her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. "I will show you how to touch someone and make them love you."_

_A little under an hour later, Hinata was lying on the bed, watching Kioshi's back. He had been very gentle. And even though it had hurt to the point where she had to try not to cry, Hinata knew that Kioshi had done his best to make her pain less than it could have been. What he said seemed to be true, too. She had done everything the way he'd said it was to be done, and when he had climaxed, he'd screamed her name and mumbled over and over that he loved her. And then he'd fallen asleep._

_After the pain, it had been pretty good, but she hadn't felt that large feeling that he seemed to have felt, but she supposed it was different for males than for females. It still ached between her legs, and Hinata winced at the soreness as she tried to get off the bed so she could take a warm shower._

_Kioshi didn't move, still in a deep sleep. _

_When he did wake up, he'd given her a kiss on the cheek and told her not to tell her family. He told her that she was very good, and that he would give her a day to rest before they did it again. Hinata had not wanted to do it again, and she had told him as much, but he didn't agree._

_"Hinata," he'd said. "Doing it only one time does not count as experience. Your eyes were shut half the time. The next time, you will actually get some experience without the pain. The pain kills the fun, you know," he'd said, chuckling as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_But the second time was neither good nor fun. At least, not for Hinata. Kioshi had moved so quickly and carelessly, that he'd finished before Hinata could even focus on the pleasure. Then he'd sighed and told her how awesome she was before falling asleep. Hinata had been confused. She hadn't felt loved during that second time at all, and Kioshi had been a bit too rough for her liking. He'd promised to be gentle, so why had he not been?_

_Which is how Hinata found herself outside Kioshi's door the day he was supposed to leave._

_"Come in," he called, smiling at her when he saw her outside. "What, back for more already?" he teased while folding a shirt. "I wish I could, darling, but I have no time. I need to get all these packed so that I can get to the bus on time." That was not why Hinata had come at all. She edged into the room, chewing her lower lip._

_"What? What's wrong?" Kioshi asked, looking up from his folding._

_"Why?" Hinata asked. "Why d-did you n-not go slowly... on the s-second time?" _

_The answer he gave her made her reconsider everything she'd thought about him and other men._

* * *

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked, feeling like the ultimate tool now that he heard what she had to say.

"He... He said, 'No man will ever be able to go slow with a girl like you, Hinata, with a body like yours. Unless you are a virgin. And then he would have to be in love with you like I am, to take on that hassle', and then he gave a little laugh... like it was common knowledge," she whispered, hiding her face from him... and then she began to cry.

Sasuke groaned and reached for her, pulling her against his chest with a single movement.

"None of that could be even further from the truth, Hina-hime. He played you," Sasuke muttered against the top of her head. Her shoulders shuddered against him, and she pushed her face as far into his chest as she could.

Her sobs were audible.

Was her fear really that much?

"I really would be gentle, though, Hinata. And don't you think I've proved myself to some extent? I've been with you for two weeks with no sex at all, and I'm still not bored, so how could one time be so terrible?" he asked, leaning away so he could look into her face.

She shrugged miserably and tried to hide her face in his chest again. Sasuke sighed.

"Sometimes, a man loves a woman more when he gets to be her first," he said into her ear. She stiffened in his arms and pulled away from him.

"R-Really?" she gasped, and Sasuke found it hard to believe that she _really _didn't know that. He knew something he had to tell her that would make her understand, even though he _really didn't want to._

"Hinata..." he started, forcing himself to finish. "Naruto is a virgin..." If her eyes could go wider than they did after she heard what he said, Sasuke wouldn't believe it.

"Wh-..."

"He's saving himself for his wife..." Sasuke continued, watching her face. "And I am going to make love to you, not have sex... there is a difference," Sasuke added, his face going red from the sheer sappiness of his statement.

It made her smile though.

Her smile fell.

"You won't be able to be gentle... because... you... you like how I look too much, and _these,_" she moaned, poking at her breasts.

"I would worship … _those..." _Sasuke muttered heatedly, poking one of her breasts with an index finger. "You want someone that's not attracted to you?" Sasuke scoffed. When she didn't respond, something clicked in Sasuke's brain, and he wasn't exactly sure what to think of it.

"You... You've been using Naruto all this time, haven't you?" he heard himself say. When she looked up in confusion, he continued. "He's the perfect defence mechanism... so you've been using him, haven't you?" he accused.

* * *

**Tantantaa! Chapter end. Ufufufufufu~~ Please review and suggest juicy chapter titles!**


	18. The Storm

**Agh! So very sorry for the delay! There had been something I needed to wrap up in the last chapter of AIA, so it pushed everything down. Anywho, thanks tonnes for all the support you guys!**

**Cookies to all who figured out the ending to the last chapter!**

**Credit for this chapter's title goes to Milkshakecat200!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Storm**

_Previously, on The Confession:-_

_"You won't be able to be gentle... because... you... you like how I look too much, and these," she moaned, poking at her breasts._

_"I would worship … those..." Sasuke muttered heatedly, poking one of her breasts with an index finger. "You want someone that's not attracted to you?" Sasuke scoffed. When she didn't respond, something clicked in Sasuke's brain, and he wasn't exactly sure what to think of it._

_"You... You've been using Naruto all this time, haven't you?" he heard himself say. When she looked up in confusion, he continued. "He's the perfect defence mechanism... so you've been using him, haven't you?" he accused._

* * *

"What?" Hinata gasped, taking a step back. "How could you say something like that? Why... why would you say something so _mean?" _Her eyelids drooped as she frowned, her gaze dropping to the floor as hurt pooled in her chest.

"I can't believe you're judging me for not being a v-virgin," she muttered in disappointment, grey gaze flickering back up to Sasuke's face. Sasuke grunted under his breath before rolling his eyes.

"Obviously you can't believe it, because it's not true. I have no right judging you for something I'm guilty of. This isn't the Edo period, baka..." he mumbled under his breath, his dark eyes following her every move. However his words gave Hinata pause.

"Right. Y-You may say that, but you _were! _You were the one that walked away and said you were displeased with me because I wasn't a virgin-"

"I wasn't displeased," Sasuke snapped, his face reddening as he interrupted her. "I... I was probably kinda... _jealous _alright...?" he continued softly, his gaze dropping to the floor. When she moved to speak, he stopped her, lifting his head slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Hinata..." he groaned. "Seriously, don't ask me 'why' right now..." Hinata paused a bit.

"B-But I need to know..." she muttered, stepping closer to him. Sasuke backed away, one hand coming up to cover his red face.

"F-Fine! I just... _I _thought, for so long, that you weren't getting laid, alright? And when... when you ended up married to me, I thought... I thought I would... I _wanted _to be the one to... But you weren't, so I kinda... I was disappointed, alright?" he finally choked out, getting a little worked up. Hinata couldn't help but think that he looked a little adorable with his face red and fire in his eyes. It was like this the last time the argued back at the diner too. But he wasn't finished.

"And the thought of some other guy that's not me, _touching _you, and probably not doing a good job of it either, it just makes my stomach turn." He stalked up to her, blush still high on his cheeks, but his brows were drawn together and his eyes were determined. He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger in a surprisingly gentle grip considering his current state. "I don't want any other man to lay a _finger _on you, and if I ever see that damn Kioshi, I'll smash his face in, you hear me? I'll go to prison over what he did to you because he took... he wasted..."

Sasuke was staring into her eyes, seemingly unable to get the words out, but Hinata got the message. Kioshi had taken and wasted what Sasuke had wanted so badly, and there was nothing the Uchiha could do about it.

"I will make you forget him. I'll make you feel so damn good, you won't even remember that he _existed_, and that's a promise," Sasuke snarled, the intimidating effect lost because he was still blushing furiously. It made Hinata's heart and insides turn to mush at the sweetness of it all. She found herself incapable of speech. What was a girl really supposed to say in the face of that?

And then she struggled to remember why she was even annoyed with him.

And the funny thing about struggling to remember something, is that often times you remember things you don't want to. And that was what happened to Hinata.

Sasuke had accused _her _of using _Naruto,_ and since her love for the blonde was still alive and kicking, she took issue with that. She would _never _use Naruto-kun. Would she?

"But... why? I mean, I know you've been with other women, but I..." Hinata said softly, brows pulling together. She was met with silence, then Sasuke answered, his voice low, raspy and pained.

"That's because _you _don't love _me." _

Then he looked away, like he couldn't even bear to _see _her at that moment. Hinata could see the disappointment in the way he stood, in the way his shoulders rounded, in the set of his face.

"If you loved me like I love you..." he said, his voice faltering. But his meaning was clear. If she felt anything for him, she would care about the girls he'd been with too.

"B-But if you're not mad at me, then why... why would you say that about N-Naruto?" she asked, still confused. She watched his eyes take on a faraway look as he stared at a random spot on the carpet.

"I guess I shouldn't have said it in that tone, huh..." he muttered absently. "It's just... what you've been saying, about that Kioshi fellow. It's the only thing that makes sense," Sasuke said, eyes slowly rising to meet hers.

"B-But, you still haven't explained..." Hinata mumbled, playing with the hem of her top. Outside of the apartment, the rain had begun to fall, splattering against the glass windows.

"Just... Let me get this straight in my head," Sasuke said, so softly that Hinata had trouble hearing him above the sound of the rain. He sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands, and then got up again and began to pace.

"You... You had a bad experience. And you knew it was bad, so... so you've been shielding yourself. It's like you chose a legitimate person... Naruto... and you... put him on a pedestal, and you hang on to that. You think he is safe. He isn't attracted to you, so he won't move quickly, but he also doesn't notice you, so you won't have to actually find out. You _know _he doesn't see you the way you would like, because _everyone _knows he's in love with Sakura. So he's therefore perfect," Sasuke said, growing less hesitant as he explained his theory.

And Hinata was convinced that it was a theory, because there was no way that what he was saying made any sense. Right?

Never mind that she felt like an insect under a microscope.

Never mind that his words made her heart race.

Never mind that what he was saying made her so uncomfortable she could hardly breathe.

Never mind that what he was thinking terrified her.

Never mind that her emotions were whirring at speeds rivaling the winds outside in the oncoming storm. It was as if the words he would say would create a storm of their own inside her mind.

Never mind. It was just a theory.

"H-How does that make him perfect?" Hinata found herself asking, as if some part of her was morbidly curious as to what else was going on in the Uchiha's head. As if some part was racing towards having her last walls torn down, and ripped away from the deepest parts of her. Which was absurd, because this was only supposed to be a theory, right?

Why then was it that the more the words ricocheted about in her mind, the more real they seemed to her.

"Because he keeps everyone at bay. You keep telling yourself that he's the one you want. And you mean it too, because apart from the physical aspects, you think he is gentle, and kind, and unattracted to your body type, so therefore safe." Sasuke paused to turn intelligent black eyes in her direction. "And then, at the same time, you _know, _just like I did with you, that ten chances to one, you will never end up with him, because he is not interested. This makes him the perfect buffer. Why? Because you can keep telling people that you have someone that you love. You can keep telling yourself that you don't want to have any more sex until you're married, hopefully to Naruto. Because you're so scared of having another experience like you did with Kioshi, that you don't want to have sex _at all." _

Sasuke's gaze was fully on her, and he stalked over to her and took her face in his.

"And you're scared of being loved too. Naruto doesn't love you, but that's just another benefit. Kioshi told you he loved you. I told you I love you. But I'm not the same as Kioshi. I actually love _you _for _you. _Not for your body. To me, that is just a bonus. But you won't let me show you, because you see Kioshi in me every time I get too close, which is probably why you put off having sex with me until after you spoke to your parents, because you probably fully expected to leave me. You didn't expect me to fight for you, did you, Hinata?

"You don't think that I would be willing to get rid of this image you have of Naruto. You don't think I have it in me to make him fade from in front your eyes, until _I _become your defence mechanism, do you? But if you just let me, I will. You will no longer need Naruto."

He chuckled softly, obviously a little shocked that he'd spoken so much, and frankly, so was Hinata. She'd never heard Sasuke say so much in her entire life.

And that didn't count how shell-shocked she felt about what he was saying either.

It felt like he'd gripped the tops of transparent walls she hadn't even known she'd erected, and was proceeding to make them opaque... to make them visible to her right before he took a hammer to them and began to smash them down.

And the strange part was, she wanted to let him.

She didn't want to be someone who held on to an unreachable dream, just so that she could run from an event that already occurred.

She didn't want to stand there, and not know what it was to be showered with the gentle affection Sasuke had showed her he had.

"You don't think I can be patient, do you? But answer me this, Hinata. How could I have gone through fifteen years of seeing you, go to the beach alongside you, be in contact with you, and never let you know how I felt? How could I have let you sit on my lap in a freaking hot tub and kiss me senseless until I such a hard on I was in pain, and not take you right there? If I had no patience, do you really think I'd have been able to do that?" he asked, face turning serious as his thumbs smoothed over her cheeks.

Belatedly, Hinata realized that he was wiping away the tears trailing down her face. His eyes softened to an extent she had never seen before.

"Hinata," he said. "Stop looking towards Naruto. He can't help you anymore. He's served his purpose. I'll treat you as gentle as I would treat a virgin for the rest of your life, if you let me. You just have to let go of the grip you have on Naruto's shadow. When he's married too, will you still cling to him? Will you still tell yourself that you want something that you already have? You want love, and you have it. You want someone who will be gentle with you, and be patient with you, and you have it. And I can show you how my being attracted to you can make everything so much better," Sasuke said, taking her face in one hand so he could smooth her hair back with the other.

"Look at what you make me do. Have you ever seen or heard of me talking so much?" he asked on a short chuckle. Hinata shook her head 'no'. She felt like there was nothing within her anymore. Like she was a blank sheet of white paper.

Everything he'd said had hit a mark on her carefully erected walls, and now they were crumbling around her... and she wasn't even trying to hold them firm. She was just letting them go.

Why?

Was it because she desperately wanted what he said he could give to her?

Was it because she actually wanted to have a goal that was attainable?

Was it because she knew in her heart that what he was saying had been spot on, and she didn't want to be a weakling that hid so well she hid from the good things too?

"Hinata..." Sasuke murmured, pulling her closer to him. "Say something. You're killing me here..."

"H-Help me..." she whispered. It was all she could say. She had no idea what to do or say or even think, because Sasuke's words had challenged the very core of what she thought she knew of herself.

What Kioshi had done to her had shaken her so much, for even though he hadn't abused her body, he'd abused her hopes, her expectations and, most importantly, her psyche. And she'd clung. She'd clung to her image of Naruto, to what she'd presumed about him, and she'd bypassed Sasuke for all these years. She hadn't really even seen him.

Not the way he'd wanted to be seen.

But she was going to do something. She was going to find a way to seize this second chance she'd been given, and _do _something.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the hot beverage on the kitchen counter with utter disgust. How? _How _did people like sweet things?

He couldn't fathom it. He couldn't even understand it.

It was _disgusting. _

Still, he took up the mug of hot chocolate and made his way back to the bedroom. It was revoltingly sweet, so he supposed that Hinata would like it. The rain was coming down in torrents, and had turned out to be a full out storm.

Which sucked, because Sasuke had wanted nothing more than to escape at the end of their argument. Hinata had kept on looking at him in a way he could not define, and it had gotten awkward really fast, especially since she appeared to have something to say, but wasn't actually saying anything.

To make matters worse, they had gone back to the bedroom, and, if possible, it had gotten even _more _awkward with the remnants of the conversation they'd had positively looming in the forefronts of their minds.

And the bed had literally seemed like the elephant in the room.

When it had gotten too much to bear, Sasuke had decided to go make something to drink. Anything to escape, really.

Sasuke carried the two drinks - he'd made a decaffeinated coffee for himself - down the hall and to the room, leaning down to open the room door with his free fingers. He was dreading the awkwardness just waiting for him behind the door, but he figured he might as well just go in there. Besides, the longer he took, the more awkward it would feel, right?

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he reentered the room was that it was _cold._

_Freezing._

It was literally so cold it hurt a bit.

"H-Hinata, what the f-? Why is it so damn cold in here?" Sasuke asked sharply, dancing back out into the comparative warmth of the hall. A little mumble came from the direction of the bed, the rushing sound of the rain outside, put together with the air conditioning, made it impossible for Sasuke to decipher what she was saying. He couldn't even see her.

"What?" he asked from the safe, warm hall.

"I said I like to snuggle..." she repeated, wriggling a little. That was what made Sasuke see her. She was no more than a small lump under the comforters on his bed. Sasuke watched as she poked her head out, her hair falling into her eyes, and then he realized that she was shivering.

"You little idiot..." he muttered, stalking into the room and hissing as the cold air swooshed against his bare legs. He got to the bed as fast as he could before putting the drinks on the bedside table.

She looked up at him hopefully, body shaking and teeth chattering.

"You want me to get in there with you, don't you?" Sasuke deadpanned, his knees brushing the edge of the bed. She bit her plump lower lip cutely before nodding her head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but inwardly he was eager to get in there with her. However, after his verbal spill earlier, he was not about to let her know this. Sasuke crawled into the bed, sliding under the covers and pulling them up to his chest. He inched closer to Hinata as he did so, grunting slightly under his breath.

She was against him in seconds, her cold feet rubbing against his with a movement sudden enough to make him yelp at the contact.

"Kuso, woman!" he grunted, trying to pull his feet away from hers. "Your feet are damn cold," he muttered, brows pulling together.

"A-And yours are so warm..." she said softly, her breath ghosting over his ear. Sasuke felt a strange... or not so strange... restlessness build up in his stomach. And then his heart was beating overtime.

"Okay, fine, you can rub your legs on mine to get warm," the Uchiha murmured, as if he really did not wish for this to happen.

But inside, he was a little excited.

Her cold feet slid against his again, but this time, Sasuke turned his body fully to hers. She snuggled up against him immediately, arms winding around his torso and legs intertwining with his.

She was adorable.

He adored her. Really, he did. And it was almost scary.

Sasuke wanted to kiss her right now, but... but he didn't want to move too fast and ruin the moment. But at the same time, he didn't want the opportunity to pass by him.

But it was getting harder to think, what with her soft chest pressed up against his, and her arms wrapped tightly around him, and her legs sliding against his. A certain part of his body was waking now, and in light of the previous conversation, Sasuke was entirely unsure of how long he'd be able to stay away.

She solved the problem for him.

One moment, Sasuke was looking down at her, and the next she was half on top of him, her lips pressed to his.

And far be it from Sasuke to deny her what she wanted.

He kissed her back. His mouth opened almost immediately, tongue darting outwards to play with hers in the damp cavern of her mouth. And one taste of her as all it took before he was kissing her hungrily, the pent up passion surging to the forefront.

Sasuke rolled their bodies over, so that he was on top, and then showered her face, neck and chest with wet kisses.

"_Kami, _I love you," he murmured. "Will you let me...?" he asked, looking up at her. She nodded. "Would you like to use a safeword just so you feel more secure?" Sasuke asked, one dark brow raising.

"S-Safeword?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to stop what I'm doing, because it makes you uncomfortable, you can say the word, and I'll stop immediately." Hinata nibbled her lower lip, pulling Sasuke's attention to the succulent flesh before she nodded.

"I-I want to use the s-safeword... and I pick... K-Kioshi. If I say that... please... please stop..." she pleaded, grey eyes wide and nervous. Sasuke ground his teeth together, hating the sound of the man's name in her whispery tone.

"Fine," he muttered, ducking his head so he could lavish her throat with attention. "Now let me make you feel so good you forget his name," he growled, staring into her eyes with his lust-filled ones. "You will think only of me," he said, before pressing another kiss to her lips.

* * *

**Okay! So just to clear that up, they finally did it! I know, right? No lemon, or even citrus really, because as fate would have it, I am EXHAUSTED~!**

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and suggest a lovely chapter title for me!**

**Peece!**


	19. The Morning After

**Whoopsidoo! Sorry for the delay! Thank you all once again for the wonderful support of not just me, but the characters the way I wrote them! You guys are beyond amazing! I have had some... ahem... inspiration for this chapter *blushes furiously and tells Shiorra to "just shut up!"*... but he's also why I took so long to update... well, that and I am working so I have no time. **

**And I know Helpline was to come out first, but... whatever, haha I was inspired for this!**

**Moving on! This chapter's title is thanks to two reviewers!**

**Congrats to:- Love-MM and Awesome Blossom!**

**Okay, Warning: Citrus Alert. Don't like? Skip this whole chapter... (^_^)**

**Chapter 19: The Morning After**

* * *

Warmth.

It was all around her, and extra toasty this morning. If she didn't have to move, she wouldn't. Well... there was something hard pressed into her stomach, but... but if that was gone, she could easily just slip back to sleep.

And why not? Today was Saturday. There were no classes. They had no appointments. She could afford to sleep in.

She just needed to move whatever it was that was jabbing the flesh of her stomach.

Hinata moved a hand down to nudge the offending item out of the way, and was met with heat against her hand and a low, pleased, masculine moan.

Cue the state of complete wakefulness.

Hinata's sleep fogged brain made the transition remarkably swiftly, considering, and she came to the immediate conclusion that it was Sasuke's... manhood... that her hand was on! She moved to yank her hand back immediately, but a warm, manly hand clasped over hers, holding it in place.

"Mmmn, don't move that..." Sasuke muttered sleepily, pressing her hand closer to him. Hinata's face went bright red, and her gaze shot up to his face. Then she deadpanned.

Sasuke's eyes were not even open yet, but a small portion of his lower lip was tucked between his teeth, and the skin of his neck was red and... and covered in hickeys. Hinata's eyes widened.

"…."

Had she left those?

Her eyes trailed down Sasuke's bare chest... which was also riddled with the dark lovemarks... and so were his shoulders... and his abs...

Oh _Kami _what had she done last night?

The loaded question.

With little to no effort, the searing memory of heated moans, grunted names, whispered endearments and whimpered pleas flashed across her mind. The memory of flicking tongues in places _she'd _never dreamed tongues would go, and exploring hands, and teasing fingers and thrusting hips rendered her speechless. The memory of tender kisses, sweet embraces and fervent 'I love you's made tears sting her eyes, and the dark haired female flung her arms around her husband's waist.

That sure woke him up.

"Mmn... Hinata?" Sasuke muttered groggily, one eyelid cracking open. His muscular arms slid around her, pulling her closer against him... which of course made Hinata suddenly realize that neither of them were clothed.

At all.

Her face red, Hinata immediately tried to push away from Sasuke... who only held her tighter.

"You've been waking up to my morning breath for two weeks... and _now _is when you choose to get pissy about it?" he teased. Hinata slapped his chest in objection, her face red.

"It's not that! It's all the..." she faltered, not able to bring herself to say the words.

Even though he'd brought out her uninhibited side the night before.

Sasuke smirked.

"Mmmn, you're like a feline this morning. I'd say... leopard. Aren't you going to thank me for giving you all your lovely spots?" he teased, brushing his lips gently against her temple. If Hinata was less flustered, she'd realize how much more at ease Sasuke was now that they'd finally consummated the marriage. She'd realize that he was smiling that rare, genuine, lopsided smile he had.

But instead, her eyes flew to her own body, where true to Sasuke's words, there were a large number of dark-red spots scattered all over her pale skin... her voluminous chest in particular.

"Kami, you're adorable with mussed up bedhead and a blush on your cheeks. Just makes me want to take you again..." he muttered huskily. His just-woken voice sounded so incredibly arousing to Hinata that for a moment she could only stare dumbly at him. But then he moved his hands, palms roving over her bare hips and rear, and Hinata squeaked.

Now that the morning light was streaking through the spaces between Sasuke's dark bedroom curtains, she was not nearly as confident as she was the night before. If she could recall - and she could... every last detail - she'd made Sasuke plead for her, both with his voice and with wide, needy dark eyes. She was not so sure she could do that again.

"Sasuke..." she protested weakly. One of his dark brows rose and he put a hand to her chin.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice losing the light playfulness and going completely serious. Hinata hated that she'd ruined the mood, and struggled to come up with a plausible response.

"I... I need to brush my teeth and... and shower..." she said softly, her voice coming out on a whisper. A small grin teased Sasuke's lips, and then the playful mood was back.

"You are right. You reek. We both reek. And just because I love you and I want to do something nice for you..." he murmured, getting off the bed with remarkable speed considering the fact that they'd both just woken up. Sasuke scooped her naked body off the bed and over his shoulder in the Fireman's Hold before continuing.

"I will be the one to bathe you. You won't have to lift a finger, Hina-hime," he growled sensually. "Oh, Kami... your butt looks great from this angle..." he muttered as an afterthought as he strode towards the room's bathroom.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata squeaked in protest, wriggling weakly in his arms. It was a token effort, and she knew it... because she was really excited to see where this was going.

"Shut up... and let me have my fun," Sasuke returned without skipping a beat, giving her butt a good slap, followed by a gentle caress, with his free hand.

They didn't come out of the shower for another few hours.

* * *

Hinata beat the eggs in a glass bowl in the kitchen, her hair in a messy bun, her lower lip tucked between her teeth, and her body in nothing apart from tiny black panties and a navy blue apron.

Sasuke liked what he saw.

Very much.

He took a sip from his glass of water and let his eyes trail over her body. He should stay away. They'd been at it all morning already, and had yet to eat anything. He was barely managing to keep hydrated as it was. Apart from the water in the shower, this was the first thing he'd drank since... well since the night before. And he was hungry.

The shower...

Last night...

Just the memory alone turned Sasuke on so much he was walking around the kitchen counter without even realizing it. Damn food to hell... there was something he needed much, _much _more right now.

And it was all tied up like a present for him in a dark blue apron and black underwear. Sasuke rested the glass of water silently on the kitchen counter before moving slowly up behind Hinata. He rested the pads of the fingers of one hand at the centre of her back (between her shoulder blades) and slowly dragged them down her back, and to her hip. He smirked in satisfaction at the shiver that went through her at his actions, and she slight whispery moan that left her lips.

"I want to eat something other than eggs right now," Sasuke murmured into her ear, curling his fingers around her hips so he could turn her to face him. Her arms immediately went over his shoulders, the whisk she'd been using falling to the floor behind them.

Forgotten in an instant.

Sasuke slowly and gently dragged both palms over the curve of her ass, loving the feeling of her soft, but firm derriere underneath his hands, before giving the supple flesh a good squeeze.

"Y-You may have to feed me something in r-return..." she whispered back, stuttering on the words that were lewd just because _he _knew what she _meant_.

"Oh, I'd be happy to," Sasuke ground out, hunger forgotten as he tugged at the strings that held her apron tied at her back. He watched with bated breath as she reached for the ties behind her neck. He gave a heartfelt moan of appreciation when the pbue material fell to the floor, revealing her creamy curves for his perusal.

"Freaking Kami, you are amazing," he breathed before reaching for her.

* * *

Hinata sighed, knees giving way, and slid down the side of the kitchen cupboard. Sasuke... Her husband was not even close to a patient man and he'd not seen the need to actually get out of the kitchen before getting busy with her. He didn't seem to care that when he did certain things, he made her scream so loud she _knew _the neighbours heard.

There was no way she would be able to look them in the eye after this!

Sasuke pulled her against a sweaty chest before she could sink all the way to the floor, and pressed his mouth to hers. It was an exhausted, messy, wet, open-mouthed kiss, but Hinata could understand the feeling behind it.

He loved her.

Sasuke slanted his lips over hers, kissing her more deeply. By now, he was only using one hand to hold her up against him while the other hand sunk into her hair, tugging at the band holding the strands together until her hair tumbled down her back.

He moaned her name into her mouth, pushing her up against the long kitchen cupboard door. Hinata kissed him back, just as fervently as he was kissing her, and wound her arms around his neck.

"You wouldn't believe how much I love you," Sasuke rasped into her ear when he pulled away a few minutes after. "It's like... for fifteen years I loved you, and... and it only got stronger. You're so amazing that... that my feelings just couldn't get weaker over that period of time... and... and I swear... some days it would just hurt _so bad _I could barely bring myself to get out of bed.

"I can't even tell you... how many times I just wanted to... to punch Naruto out for not _seeing _you... and the punching him out again if he _did. _I dreamt... of you all the time. Sometimes I couldn't see your face, but I know it was you, because the voice was there... telling me to do all the really naughty things I wanted to do... and I would go for it, every time... because it was all I had... but now..." he paused, chest heaving.

"It's not a dream..." Hinata said into his neck, feeling him shudder against her. His hands smoothed over her body, as if cataloguing her every curve. He pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss to her chin, and another to her lips, then one at the bridge of her nose, and two on each cheekbone.

"I know I can make you love me back..." he whispered against her skin after he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I know you can too," Hinata murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist.

* * *

"So, are we telling people now?" Sasuke asked as his fingertips pushed the neck of her T-shirt (well it was his, but she'd stolen it) over her shoulder. She was sitting between his legs on the couch, and the two of them were supposed to be watching television... but Sasuke couldn't recall even one scene from the movie. It was the first time since he'd known himself that he'd just _longed for _and _thoroughly enjoyed _commercial breaks.

Because Hinata forbade him from getting frisky during the movie.

He still couldn't concentrate on it anyway, since her butt was pressed up against his crotch and his mind was whirring with all the little things he wanted to do when the movie broke for commercials. As an advertisement for some fast food or other flashed across the screen, Sasuke focused his attention on the creamy skin of his wife's shoulder.

"I mean, we told the parents, and we've had sex... what's the next step you're ready for?" Sasuke asked, moments before he dropped his mouth to her shoulder to nibble and lick at her flesh. His actions pulled a long, low moan from Hinata, especially when he sucked his way up her neck, hands coming up to hold her still.

"S-Sasuke..." she whimpered. "I... you have to... s-stop if you want m-me to respond.." Sasuke made an uncaring noise in his throat and continued his ministrations, because he knew he would have to stop once the movie restarted.

"S-Sasuke..." Hinata murmured again, but this time she tilted her neck to allow him ease of access to her pale throat. Sasuke barely registered when the movie restarted, but Hinata did, and tried to pull away.

"Damn it, Hinata, I'll buy you the damned DVD, alright? Can I please make out with my wife now?" Sasuke grumbled irritably, pressing the tip of his nose to Hinata's ear.

"U-umm... A-Ano..." Hinata stuttered, turning red. "Y-You really want me that much?" Sasuke deadpanned at the question, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"What, you thought I would be satisfied after one night? I'll never have enough of you. I just want to have you screaming my name like you did last night. Hey, you know how hot you sound when your voice goes all husky and you're begging me and-"

"Sasuke!" Hinata hissed, face bright red and eyes wide. "Stop. I-I'll come with you to the room... if you stop saying-"

"What?" Sasuke interrupted, his dark eyes boring intensely into hers. A sensual air to his voice, he continued, "You don't like hearing about how hot I find you? Why don't I tell you all the parts of your body that I absolutely love?" he teased.

"No! No, I'll come with you and... and _do it _if you just..." Hinata pleaded, not able to finish the sentence. She had no idea why he made her so shy when she'd been pretty fine before. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she felt butterflies quivering in her stomach. She felt... excited.

"Will you bend over for me?" Sasuke asked, one dark brow raising. Hinata's face went deep red. "If I ask nicely, will you l-"

Sasuke's words were cut off when Hinata smashed her lips against his to shut him up. It was very effective. Sasuke responded immediately, so quickly in fact that Hinata actually wondered if he'd somehow planned for her to react the way she had.

The thought was quickly obliterated by his tongue against hers, and his hands, which had snuck their way under the hem of her T-shirt. He spun her around in his lap, so that she was straddling him, and then moved his hands further up underneath the shirt. Hinata rested her palms on his bare shoulders, and found herself getting just as much into the kiss as he was.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever felt better in his life. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, with a ring on her finger and her tongue in his mouth. The only thing that could make him feel better than being in bed with his wife would be hearing her say she loved him. She hadn't yet, but he'd waited fifteen yers for her to so much as see him, much less scream his name in the throes of passion. He could wait a bit longer to hear the words that made everything worthwhile.

I love you.

Three small words, but with such magnitude on a person's life. Three small words had changed everything.

Everything.

He would be patient, because he would much rather she say it and absolutely mean it than say it just because she knew he wanted to hear it.

Sasuke's deep thoughts and moment with his wife were interrupted by three sharp raps on the door. His cell phone, which had been laying beside Hinata's on the couch began vibrating as a call came in.

Sasuke tore his mouth away from Hinata's... okay fine, he wanted to keep kissing her but she pulled away.

The point was that the kiss was broken. Sasuke glared in annoyance as he snatched the phone from beside him and slid his thumb across the touch screen to take the call.

"Hello?" he growled into the phone, scowling at Hinata when she bit her swollen lower lip and giggled. Kami, she looked so naughty and amazing when she did that,

"Hello, Sasuke? It's me, your father..." Sasuke's father's voice sounded rushed, filled with worry and concern.

Uchiha showed no emotion, so to hear so much worry in his father's voice made the blood rush from Sasuke's crotch and back to his brain.

"Father? What's going on?" Sasuke asked, leaning away from the back of the couch. At his serious tone, Hinata's grey eyes widened, and she shifted a little further down his thighs, so that there was a bit of space between their bodies.

"It's your mother," Fugaku said, his normally strong voice wavering with emotion. "She was just in a hit and run."

* * *

**Woo sorry for the cliffie! Hrmm... I know some of yall wanted lemon, but that is not my style to write, so I just wrote lime and hinted at the rest... haha!**

**Righto! So, the introduction of Sasuke's side of the family! **

**Anyhow, tell me what you think, and please suggest some lovely chapter titles! Thank you guys for your patience!**


End file.
